


Operation Christmas

by junetree74



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), swan queen - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Birthday Party, Christmas Fluff, Dancing, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Galas, Halloween, Holidays, Romantic Fluff, Thanksgiving Dinner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 22:24:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 70,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20496305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junetree74/pseuds/junetree74
Summary: Swan Queen AU—Emma moves into a house next door to Regina and teenage Henry that has a legacy of being the best decorated Christmas house on the block. The previous owners left all their decorations behind in hopes that the new homeowner will follow in their footsteps. When Emma befriends Henry, he encourages her to do it, and he wants to help. However, Regina is less than thrilled—she thought she got rid of the offenders and of that nonsense. But as she and Emma strike up a romantic friendship, Regina has to come to terms with Emma and Henry taking over the legacy, as well as her painful reasons for disliking over-the-top Christmas displays. Emma becomes instrumental in bringing back Regina’s Christmas spirit.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [You Know Dasher, and Dancer...[Art]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20500457) by [KennedyMorgan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennedyMorgan/pseuds/KennedyMorgan). 

> Thank you to my beta: bi_swan_trash, who is also in SQSN 4 with a Prostar story, and has other writings as well—go read!
> 
> Thank you to my artist: kaymorgan68. As I write this, I have not seen what she has created, but I'm sure I'll love it. 
> 
> Thank you to my support team: my wife, Davina, and Aponi_Aquene (she writes and is on ao3—go read!). 
> 
> And a HUGE thank you to all involved with organizing and putting together Supernova—the labor of love you do blows my mind!

“Congratulations you are the owner of a beautiful home! Welcome to Los Angeles, Ms. Swan.”  
  
Emma took the keys from the realtor with a broad smile on her face. This was her first time owning something of great value. It was also her first time living somewhere it didn't snow.  
  
She showed the realtor out and closed the door to her new house. She stood in the middle of the living room, spacious and empty, but bright and warm. The hardwood floors were refurbished beautifully. Everything about her one story house had been kept to its 1950s post-war era suburban style. She was drawn to the architecture her house and the neighborhood. Not every house was like hers, but each had its own aged personal charm. It felt like a neighborhood where families were most likely still the original owners and, hopefully, were neighborly.

This was important for Emma to have a little bit of home with her. She grew up as an only child, raised by both parents, in a small town in Maine called Storybrooke. And just as the name suggested, it was an ideal town where everyone knew everyone and everything. At times it was suffocating, like when she came out of the closet at age 15. She seemed to be the only gay in the "village," and news spread quick. At first, she was treated like she had a disease, but her parents fully supported her, though they didn't fully understand. In time, the librarian at her school, Ms. Belle, was kind and wise enough to gather as much information as possible on the LGBT Community, and educated the town, including Emma's parents. It was beneficial to a few other students who followed Emma’s lead. As time passed, the town moved onto other news, realizing being LGBT was not a scandal, and who would ever say otherwise in the first place? Not they, because they had always embraced the LGBT Community in Storybrooke.

  
Storybrooke was small, so Emma went away for college. She dreamed of becoming a police officer, just like her father, but in a big city. When she found a new group of friends, especially from the LGBT Community, her plans changed, and activism became her passion. She majored in non-profits and communications and eventually started working for a non-profit that funded AIDS research. Her job asked her to relocate to the Los Angeles branch, and she accepted the transfer.  
  
Emma walked through the house in awe. This was all hers! She particularly loved the kitchen–it was modern, the only modern thing about the house, but she needed it. Baking was her hobby and she needed modern conveniences to pull off whatever she desired to bake. She pulled out her phone to video-call her parents. In two rings, they were both on the screen with beaming faces.  
  
"Hi hunny!"  
  
"Hey cinnamon!"  
  
"Hi mom, dad," Emma held up the keys to her face, "It's officially mine!"  
  
Emma's mom, Mary Margaret, squealed, while her dad, David, yelled as if he was watching a hockey game. Emma jumped up and down herself.  
  
"We are so delighted for you!" Mary Margaret exclaimed. "Show us around!"  
  
Emma reversed the camera. "I'm in the kitchen. This is the only modern space in the house. All of the house has been kept as original as possible; cute 1950’s look. And all the windows have been replaced, but they are casement windows," Emma leaned over the kitchen sink and cranked the handle at the base, slowly swinging open the window. "They kept this original style throughout the house, only more weather efficient."  
  
"You're in Southern California, what elements do you need protection from?" David snarked.

Mary Margaret chimed in, "They're really nice. Oh, and your view is nice too!" She giggled. Emma looked out the window into her driveway, and over the white fence she shared with the neighbor. She looked into her neighbor’s backyard, and there was a woman wearing a straw hat, pruning her trees. The woman seemed to be about her age, nice profile, dark hair.

"Mom!" Emma yelled, echoing in the empty house. At that the neighbor stopped pruning and turned around. She seemingly locked eyes with Emma, raising her eyebrow. Emma dropped to the floor, hiding behind the kitchen sink, and proceeded to crawl out of the kitchen.  
  
"Cinnamon what's going on, did we lose connection?" Emma heard he dad call out to her while Mary Margaret laughed.

"Shhh, I'm trying to make a quiet get away."  
  
"But why?" David inquired.  
  
"Sometimes you are so clueless, David," Mary Margaret said.  
  
Emma entered the next room over, the dining room, but there was an even bigger, curtainless window facing the driveway. Just to make certain she was out of sight, she continued to crawl to the living room out of safety. In the center of that room, she sat and caught her breath, and recovered her connection with her parents.  
  
"Mom, how could you!" Emma whispered harshly, turning the volume down on her phone.  
  
"What? You're the one who got loud in an empty house," Snow replied defensively.  
  
"Will some explain what just happened?” David pleaded, sounding very confused.  
  
"Mom just embarrassed me from 2,000 miles away. Nothing new," Emma sighed.  
  
"Really hunny," Mary Margaret said with a smirk.  
  
Emma flipped the camera back around to the house from the floor. She attempted to continue as if nothing happened, circling around on her butt, "And this is the living room...look, I have a fireplace."  
  
"In Southern California?! What for?" David laughed.  
  
—————

Regina Mills continued to prune her persimmon tree, despite the interruption. The outburst she heard informed her she had a new neighbor, and she was loud. She heard her yell “Mom!” and for a split second, she thought it was Henry calling for her, but when she turned, she got a brief glimpse of a woman in the kitchen window at the Arendelles' house; then she disappeared. Regina sighed to herself. She really hoped the new neighbors didn't continue in this unruly fashion.

“Henry!” Regina walked into her house, removing her sun hat and gloves in the washroom. “Henry, are you still in the living room?”

“Yes,” Henry said curtly, although Regina didn't register it as rude, just her son lost in concentration on his video game, on the sofa.

“I got a brief view of the new neighbors...well, a neighbor. Don’t ask me anything about them—I don't think I could pick them out of a line up if I saw them again, frankly.”

“What do you mean?”

“I heard someone yell ‘mom’ and when I turned, I caught a figure in the Arendelles’ kitchen window. But with the sun and all, by the time my eyes adjusted the figure was gone. Come to think of it, I hope they weren't yelling at their elderly mother. Hate to have an ugly situation next door to us.”

“Mom, why do you have to go there? Do you know how often you yell at grandma loud enough for the neighbors to hear?”

“I do not! You take that back!” Regina sat next to him on the couch, poking his side.

“Noooo, mom stop, you're gonna make me lose!!! MOM!” His character died.

“Well, now that makes two yellers. Where is your father? He said he would be here by one.”

“Fashionably late as usual.”

“And so is my sister.”

“She's not fashionable, she's just rude,” Henry snorted at his own joke.

“Don't say such things about your aunt.”

“It’s true. She's just lucky I like my cousin.”

“Henry, really…”

The doorbell rang and Regina opened it to Graham, Henry’s father. He entered, giving Regina kisses on each cheek and handing her a heavy bag with several bottles of cider.

“Mum had them shipped over especially for you. Just arrived!” Graham said to Regina.

“I will be sure to thank her. She is so thoughtful. I visit the UK once, fall in love with cider, and she sends me some every year.”

He walked over to Henry and ruffled his hair. “Son.”

“Father,” Henry said dryly, looking up at Graham, who broke into a laugh and leaned down and kissing Henry's forehead. He had a bag for him as well. “Gran’s annual candy stash.”

“All right!” Henry grinned, grabbing a piece of candy and devouring it as he restarted the level on his game.

Graham sat next to him and they talked about his new game. Regina brought out a crudité platter, glasses for the cider, and sat with them.

“So, looking forward to the end of summer break come Monday?” Graham asked.

Henry was not interested in talking about that. “Mom says an elderly abuser moved next door.”

“Henry! I said no such thing!”

“You got new neighbors already? That house sold quickly!”

“Yes. Too quick. Makes me wonder what manner of people have moved in.”

“Regina, always vigilant, crusader of decency.”

Regina gave Graham a quick rundown of her encounter with at least one of the new neighbors.

“How farcical,” Graham chuckled.

“Farcical, what's that,” Henry asked.

“Um....” Graham thought. “Slapstick comedy.”

“Ah,” Henry replied with a sideways look.

The front door opened suddenly and in walked Zelena with Robin who pushed her mom out of the way to run to her cousin. “Henry!” Henry got up and hugged his little cousin.

“Ugh, the little beast,” Zelena said, making an overt display of regaining her balance, “Regina, did you know someone moved in next door? Hot blonde. Is she single, sis?”

Regina choked on her glass of cider. “What? How should I know? I just discovered not even an hour ago that someone moved in, and I don’t know who it is.”

“Yeah, hot blonde. Saw her taking things out of her little yellow car. Well good thing we came by today. Let's go welcome her, them, however many there are,” Zelena opened the front door, but Regina had popped up from the couch and ran over to her sister.

“Zelena, no! You don't live here, that would be odd,” Regina grabbed her arm and slammed the door shut.

Her sister observed her with amusement. “It wouldn't be odd if YOU welcomed her. We can just tag along.”

“No, no! I have no interest in being that neighbor.”

“Oh, come on, please,” Zelena whined.

“I’d rather that meeting the new neighbor be a natural occurrence. If we happen to be outside at the same time, I will say hello, like a normal neighbor,” Regina explained.

“I wonder if she needs a gardener like I was for the Arendelles? I’ll hit her up,” Henry interjected.

“Do not go knocking at her door Henry. It will be weird,” Regina pleaded.

“Would it be, really?” Henry questioned with sarcasm.

“Yes,” Regina replied firmly.

“But I really would like my old job back. I need to buy new games.”

Regina rolled her eyes at all of them and huffed, “Can we change the subject. No more ideas from any of you, alright? Let’s have our last summer night dinner. I’d rather talk about the new school you are starting on Monday. Graham, do you have some High School advice?”

Henry groaned . “I’d rather not. It’s not a big deal. It’s the same people, same routine, different setting.”

Graham said, “Oh, but it will be different. You’ll see. A whole new batch of girls!” He laughed.

Henry groaned louder. “And a new kind of embarrassment to my life. Greeeeeeaaaaat.”


	2. Chapter 2

Sunday morning Emma’s moving truck arrived. It didn’t take long to unload, as she only ever had enough possessions to fill a one bedroom apartment. When they left, she took her time unpacking. First order of business: polish off a pot of coffee and start a new one. As slowly as Emma unpacked, by afternoon, she was done. She took the flattened-out boxes to the garage for storage.

Meanwhile, Henry was in the kitchen pouring a glass of juice when he heard a screen door slam shut. He looked out his kitchen window and saw Emma balancing boxes on her head, walking toward the garage. Auntie Zelena was right—she was very pretty, and she seemed very friendly. Maybe she would be willing to give him his job back? In a split second, he decided to “be nosy,” as his mother would put it, and scrambled to the front door, putting on his shoes.

Regina was in the washroom, and came out when she heard her son moving rapidly through the house. She caught a blur of her son and followed him. “Henry, where are you...going?” She heard the front door close. She walked hastily to the door and opened it up, watching Henry walk down the sidewalk. “Henry!” He paid her no mind, and she watched him turn up the new neighbors’ driveway. She closed the door, muttering, “Oh no, I told him…” as she went to the dining room window, pulling back the curtain just enough and in time to see him disappear into Emma’s backyard. She moved into the kitchen, but could barely see his back. “What in the world…” In a panic, she went into the backyard, quietly, to try and eavesdrop. She heard Henry enthusiastically say, “Hi!” She pinched the bridge of her nose, “What is he doing?”

Emma quickly turned around and jumped. “Hey!”

Henry grinned at her and stood there saying nothing more.

Emma stared at Henry with confusion. Henry stared back blissfully. Emma finally took a few steps forward and put out her hand, “I’m Emma. Do you live around here?”

Henry reached for her hand firmly and shook it, “Yeah, I live next door,” he pointed to the house to his left.

Emma remembered yesterday’s embarrassing moment. “Oh, great...so you live there with your parents?”

“Just my mom. Dad comes over a lot though.”

Emma nodded her head, “So what’s your name?”

“Henry.”

“Well, nice to meet you Henry. I’m guessing you know I just moved in?”

“Yeah, I wanted to come and say hi. I was kinda friends with the previous owners.”

“Is that right?” Emma unlocked the side door to the garage. When she pushed, the door was stuck. So her house isn’t perfect, she thought. She walked around to unlock the large garage door instead. “Can you do me a favor and grab some of those boxes? I’m gonna store them in here until I can figure out what to do with them. Do you know what day is trash day?”

Henry without hesitation picked up as many boxes as he could, eager to show Emma how useful he can be before asking her about continuing his gardening gig. “Trash day is Wednesday. If you’re not going to use the boxes again, you can put them up on a for sale website, sell them for a few bucks.”

“That might be a good idea. See if I have time,” Emma hoisted  
up the garage door, and she heard Henry say “WOH!” Emma stared at a garage nearly filled with storage bins and boxes. “What in the world is all of this? This isn’t mine.”

Henry approached some boxes and opened one up. “It’s the Arendelles’. It’s all their Christmas decorations.”

“You’re kidding?!”

“No, look at the sides of the boxes: wreaths, lights, reindeer. It's all their Christmas stuff. Every year they decorated their house. It was the most decorated house on the block!” Henry informed Emma with excitement.

“Does everyone on the block go all out?”

“Naw, I mean, some people put some lights and blow up things. We used to, well, my abuelo put it up, but not like the Arendelles. They made it look like Disneyland!”

“Sounds intense, but why did they leave it?” Emma said, thinking to herself out loud, putting her hands on her hips.

“Their daughters took them to live with them. Maybe they didn’t want it.”

“Yeah, but they could have...um...I didn’t realize I bought this stuff too…” Emma walked farther into the garage and saw a white envelope on top of one of the bins marked “To the New Owner.” She picked up the envelope and showed Henry, “Think this letter will explain the mystery?” Emma opened it up, as Henry came up next to her:

“_To the New Owner,_

_Merry Christmas! We hope that you bought this house loving it as we loved it when we bought it 50 years ago. We raised our two girls here, have many happy memories, and loved Christmas. Where we are moving, we will be unable to make our new home as festive as we have all these years. We are hoping that you will keep up the tradition of decorating your home yearly, in a similar manner as we have. Think of this as your starter kit._

_Velsignelse,_

_The Arendelles_”

“Awesome!” Henry exclaimed.

Emma looked at him, “I’m not doing it.”

“Why not? You have everything you need. And I mean, everything! They nailed Christmas, and now it’s all yours!”

Emma sighed, looking at all the stuff. “It’s overwhelming. I have never done this before, never thought about doing something like this, and…” She shook her head. “You know,” she paused, realizing she didn't want to debate this with the neighbor kid, “let’s just find a place for my boxes, and I will think about this mess later.”

“I can help you with it! I mean, I was the Arendelles’ gardener, and I am totally willing to help you with whatever you want…” Emma looked at him quizzically. “I see. You are looking to get your old job back?”

Henry smiled at her, “Yeah.”

Emma looked at Henry and she realized she had already warmed up to the kid. She slipped her hands in her back pocket, “Look, I probably will need someone to help with the garden. But nothing immediately, I mean, I just moved in. When I get settled in, I’ll look you up, ok?”

There was a small bounce to Henry as he stepped backward to take his leave. “Thank you, Emma! I promise you will not be disappointed.”

Emma chuckled. “Pleasure to meet you, Henry. We can discuss hours and rates next time.”

—————

When Henry returned home, Regina caught him at the door. “Henry! I thought I made myself clear to not impose on the new neighbors.”

Henry was startled, and immediately got defensive. “Neighbor. It’s just Emma...at least I think it is. I only saw her.”

“What on earth compelled you to go over there and invade her space? You didn’t even knock on her door.”

“Why, she was outside already.”

“But it’s not etiquette to just walk into someone’s driveway you don’t know and start talking to them. It’s alarming.”

“But she looked friendly. And Auntie Z is right, she is very pretty.”

Regina huffed. “What do you mean she looked friendly? Were you spying on her?”

“No, I heard her come out of her house. Her door slammed. When I was pouring juice.”

“And what about those hideous Christmas decorations?”  
  
“Isn’t that cool! The Arendelles left their whole stash of Christmas decorations they used every...hey, I didn’t tell you about that yet,” Henry eyed his mother suspiciously. Regina raised her eyebrows, her upset glare suddenly turning nervous. “Did you go to the backyard and listen to my conversation?”  
  
She was about to say no, but she never lied to her son. Henry began to laugh, “You did! Now who’s nosy?”

Regina frowned at her son’s accusation. “Not nosey, just concerned." She pivoted on her heel and left the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Henry’s new school experience was just as he predicted: same routine, just a different location. Although his dad was right—so many new pretty girls. The school was located just a few blocks away so he was able to walk home on his own. This part was a new experience for him. He would be alone for a few hours before his mom got home, and he looked forward to it.

Mom set up an after school snack for him in the fridge. When he retrieved it, he found a note attached to it:  
  
“_Henry,_

_I hope your day went well. We will talk when I get home. Text me that you are home at least, please. Also, since you are old enough to walk home and have a key to the house, I would appreciate it if you could do a couple of chores: mop the kitchen (don’t forget to sweep first), and run the dry mop through the hallway, living room and dining room (don’t forget under the furniture too). Yes, you will be paid in addition to your other chores. We will work the new schedule out once your school routine settles in; I am sure you will have some after school extracurricular activities at some point (a sport? Soccer? rugby? Wouldn’t your dad be delighted)._

_Love you,_

_Mom_”

Henry sighed. He felt a mix of irritation and complete acceptance to his new expectations. An opportunity to increase his allowance was always a plus, but added chores could mean interference with the little free time he did have—that was the irritating part. Mom cleverly attached the request to his snack, like a bribe. It was like living with a mob boss; I do a favor for you, now you do a favor for me. He finished his snack and placed the dish in the sink (_at least I don’t have to wash_), and proceeded to get on with mom’s request. The less he thought of it, the sooner it got done, and he could move on with his life.

Thirty minutes later he plopped in front of the living room television playing his games. Soon after he heard the loud, high pitched whirring of Emma’s yellow VW Bug pulling into her driveway. He looked over his shoulder and out the dining room window that faced her porch. Why he wanted to watch her go in her house was beyond reason (_oh right, because I AM nosy_), but the now familiar sound of her back door slamming told him she was already inside. So far, he has not seen any other person at the house besides herself, so it must just be her. Auntie Zelena had him thinking, is she single, and would she go for Mom? And he wondered when she would get back to him on gardening? And will she decorate for Christmas this year?

—————

“Goodness, I hope that new neighbor doesn’t decorate for Christmas,” Regina exclaimed on the phone to her sister.

Zelena cackled, “And here you thought the nightmare was gone. Think they left the decorations behind on purpose to spite you?”

“I am sure they did,” Regina hesitated, “Not that we had a terrible relationship. I like to think we made amends eventually.”

“A very wicked sense of humor, I love it. They were good people. Not as hot as this new one...what did you say her name was?”

“Emma,” Regina replied flatly.

“And you still haven’t taken a good look at her yet, have you?”

“I am not as nosy as the rest of you are. Clearly Henry gets that trait from you.”

“Henry informed me that he thinks she is attractive.”

“He told you that? Ugh.”

“He had to confirm that I was right.”

“Insufferable the two of you.”  
  
“So, what if Emma does decorate? Are you going to revive the protest again?”

Regina grumbled at the thought of this hyper-Christmas nonsense continuing. “I gave that up years ago and you know why. It’ll be easier just to hate her from afar if she does decorate. Besides, all the neighbors ignore me, what's one more?”

“Remember, hate and love are two sides of the same coin.”

—————

Emma finally felt settled in after a few weeks. Her work was the same, just a different location and new people. Her job attracted a certain caliber of people that Emma was familiar with and enjoyed; she made friends fast. Her home also came together, and just in time for her birthday. She considered inviting her coworkers to an open house/birthday dinner. If she did have people over, and this California-warm trend stayed until mid-October, she could have the dinner be in the backyard, maybe even a barbecue! Of course, that meant having to purchase a barbecue grill; something she never owned. She immediately started to do online research, and after a bit, she got a good idea of what she wanted. She went out to her back yard to get a better understanding of the layout and what would fit. She observed that the space was very nice, but the yard wasn’t. It was overgrown with hanging branches from an olive tree, a climbing rose bush that needed to be trimmed back, a bougainvillea out of control, weeds, and a very busy lemon tree. It was probably time to call on that neighbor kid, Henry.

While standing silently still in the middle of her yard for a few moments thinking, she heard the faint sound of snipping coming from Henry’s backyard. Perfect! She walked over to peek over the fence, but she saw that large familiar sun hat, and she pulled back. It was Henry’s mom, pruning and taking care of the yard. Emma tried to quietly back away to avoid another awkward repeat of the last time she saw the woman in her backyard. Perhaps she would let serendipity put her in contact with Henry instead. Emma heard the snipping stop and as quietly as possible, she ran into the house through the back door, letting it slam. She winced. She hoped Henry’s mom didn’t hear that.

Regina heard the slam. But before that, she had a feeling she was being watched, which gave her pause and she stopped pruning. When she turned around, she saw sudden movements through the slits in the fence, then the slam. Had Emma been watching her? She really hoped she didn’t have a voyeur on her hands.

—––——

Henry was growing impatient waiting for Emma to call on him. He already figured out about what time she came home, so he decided to go out and meet with her today. Luckily, she always came home before his mom; this way, Regina wouldn’t have to watch him “bugging” her. Sometimes he just couldn’t understand why his mom had to make things complicated.  
Emma was pulling her bag from the car when she was greeted by Henry walking down the driveway. “Hi Emma!”  
  
He was so cute and cheerful; she reciprocated his warm hello. “I’m glad to run into you. I have given your offer thought and will need you to be my gardener on a regular basis.”

“Really! Great, that is what I was going to ask you about.”

“Cool, on the same page. So, what was your schedule and pay with the Arendelles?”

“Once a month. I cleaned and mowed the lawn, and it was usually about 2 hours. They gave me $30.”

“Sounds fair. I will up it by $10, keep the once a month. But I want to do some landscaping sometimes, which means digging holes. I will tack on an extra $25 for those times, seeing you will probably be here longer than 2 hours with that extra work. If it goes over, I’ll pay you accordingly. Sounds like a deal?”

Henry grinned from ear to ear, “Yes!”

“I don’t want this to interfere with your weekend plans, or school work, so talk it over with your mom, and get back to me.”


	4. Chapter 4

“Henry Daniel Mills! Didn’t I tell you not to bother her?”

“It wasn’t a bother, she said she was gonna call on me anyway.”

“It’s not right being pushy with the neighbor.”

“I hear that the word neighbor means being friendly.”

She glares at Henry. “There are ways to be proper.”

Henry rolled his eyes at his mom. Totally improper.

Regina gritted her teeth. “Do not give me attitude. I could easily not approve your job with Emma.”

“NO! I need the money!”

“For what?”

“Christmas is coming.”

“Oh! Are you going to take care of everyone’s gift this year?”

“Maybe...if I can get to be Emma’s gardener,” Henry smiled.

Regina’s question was pure sarcasm, but Henry’s reply was not. He sounded serious, although he could be playing her. “My problem with the arrangement is not about your eagerness to work, just the way you went about it. Do you understand?”

“Not really, but ok, I won’t bother her again by going over there without asking you. So, can I?”

Regina sighed. “Don't let this interfere with your school work; time management. Let her know I approve.”

Henry hugged his mom, “Thank you! No regrets, I promise. Can I go over right now and tell her?”

  
Regina nodded “yes,” and Henry took off. Regina wondered if she should had gone over at this moment to meet the woman who would be her son’s new employer face to face. But the thought made her anxious. She was not in the mood to meet someone new right now and make small talk. Most of the neighbors ignored her, what was it to her if one more neighbor ignored her? Regina thought that it would be better to meet this Emma prepared; a plan would ease her anxiety.

——–——

Upon approval, Henry worked for Emma that Sunday and the two following Sunday. Henry told his mom that Emma was getting ready for a party. Regina never came up with a proper way to meet Emma in between that time. Each course of action she planned on taking never panned out properly. She wanted to make a good first impression. For what, she wasn’t sure. There was a million reasons going through her head, but the one that she kept landing on was, if I don’t meet her, then, I do not have to concede to my sister or Henry that she is an attractive woman. After all, what is attractive to them may not even be her type. She tried reasoning this with Graham at last week’s Saturday night dinner, and his reply was unhelpful (“Was there a blonde you never found attractive?!”). He too had seen her, and she definitely was her type. A mix of excitement, curiosity, and fear that others were right prevented Regina from making a proper introduction. However, she knew she better make it soon; the longer she waited, maybe Emma would think she was a negligent mom, or something worse.

Henry came crashing through the gate to their backyard, where Regina was pondering and picking fruit. Her thoughts were disrupted, “Done already?”

“Kinda. She wants to take a min-break. We were unpacking her new barbecue grill, took a look at all the parts, then she spilled her strawberry soda all over her pants, so she needs to change. She told me to come back in a bit.” Henry explained in one breath.

Regina followed him inside. He went to the fridge and grabbed fruit and slices of cheese.

“Don’t forget to hydrate,” Regina reminded him. Henry grunted and nodded with a mouth full of grapes.

Regina got an impulsive thought: _Ok, how about now?_ She took a basket that she had picked out weeks ago for this task, and from what she had just picked, started washing choice fruit. Henry tried taking a clementine, but Regina yanked it away from him. “Sorry, dear, I am going to take that to Emma right now.”

Henry, looked at her surprised, “You’re finally going to introduce yourself! Good for you mom!”

Regina eyed him, “Is that sarcasm, or encouragement? I don’t know which from you sometimes.”

“Complete support. Emma has asked about you. Mostly just to make small talk, but don’t worry, I made you sound really good.”

Regina scoffed, “I am not sure how I am supposed to take that…”

“You know, she has already met dad and Auntie Z.”

“She WHAT?!” Regina exclaimed, turning to look at Henry to see if he was serious.

Henry put his hands up defensively, “All by accident of course. They didn’t knock on her door. I did stop Auntie Z from doing that once though.”

  
“Well, now this is just weird,” Regina sighed, staring at the basket.

“Be weirder if you didn’t go say hi. It’s already been weeks.”

“Look who’s counting,” Regina finished drying the fruit and arranged them in the basket nicely, with a new tea towel on the bottom of the basket. She held up the basket to Henry for approval.

“Looks good mom. I’ll go back with you.”

“No, no, let me have a solo introduction with her, and come back ‘in a little bit,’ please? It will make things less anxious for me, ok? I’m already running out of spontaneity nerves.”

“Ok, gogogogo,” Henry says pushing his mom out the door.

Regina tried her best not to overthink her encounter with Emma; thank goodness the walk was short. She walked down her driveway, around the Bug, just as she had seen Henry do and knocked on the screen door. She stopped mid-knock when she saw Emma standing in the washing room in a tank and underwear at the washing machine. Regina tried to make a quiet and quick getaway, cursing her spontaneity, but Emma noticed her. She approached the door. “Hi, can I help you?” Emma said in a thick, flirtatious tone, and a slight smirk on her face.

Regina tried hard not to look her up and down, fixating on her eyes, and weakly replied, “I’m Henry’s mom, Regina.”

“OH! Hey!” Emma said, overcome with a wave of embarrassment that was multiplied on top of all the other embarrassing encounters with her. “Give me a second, I need pants,” Emma said turning and rummaging through a laundry basket on the washer, pulling out a pair of skinny jeans, and slipping into them with ease. Regina couldn’t help but watch while gripping hard the basket of fruit.

Emma opened the door and offered her a hand shake. Regina shifted the basket to one hand and took Emma’s hand firmly. “Welcome to the neighborhood,” Regina replied, keeping a steady gaze on Emma’s face (_damn my family knows me so well_).

Emma smiled, liking Regina’s firm handshake. Her hands were so soft, she had a hard time letting go. “Thank you. It has taken me a few weeks to settle in, but things are getting there.”

Regina nodded in acknowledgment. She let Emma’s hand go and held the basket out to her. “I have picked you some fruit from my garden—fall all favorites: clementines, persimmons, and pomegranates. I’ve had these trees for years. My father planted them for me when I first moved in.”

Emma received the basket with a bright smile, “Wow, this is really awesome. I don’t know if Henry told you, but I am a California newbie, so I’ve never had these direct from any tree. I suspect I have eaten a few of their inferiors, shipped into Maine.”

“You’re from Maine?”

“Yeah, born and raised. My parents still live there. I went to college in Boston, lived and worked there for a bit, and then moved here for a job and change of scenery.” Emma stopped herself because tended to babble when she was nervous. She looked at Regina and smiled, hoping that she didn’t turn her off.

Regina returned the smile and felt unexpectantly comfortable with her, which put her at ease. “This is all a very big change for you, I take it. I hope the new job is treating you nice.”

“It is. I shouldn’t have said new job, it’s my old job, just a transfer. I mean, completely new people, and I’ve lucked out that everyone has been so nice, so it makes it easy, you know?” Regina kept a steady gaze on her as she spoke, and it was making Emma nervous. She started to cling a little too hard to the basket.

“Hey mom! Hi Emma!” Henry strolled down the driveway just in time, Emma thought.

“Have I told you how great your son is? He’s sensible, and mature for his age. And a great employee,” Emma said to him as she and Regina were looking at him.

“Thank you. I really got lucky with him. I am sure he thinks I do not give him credit at times, but he is all you say and more,” Henry came up to Regina to receive a side hug. “Well, I will let you two get back to work. It was a pleasure to meet you Emma,” Regina stuck out her had to shake it again. When Emma took her hand, she couldn’t help giving it a gentle squeeze. Regina made no resistance to pull away, because she had a feeling that Emma did not want their meeting to end there. Nevertheless, she let go anyway and back away, “Enjoy the fruits, let me know what you think.”

“I will,” Emma grinned at her, etching in every body movement Regina made as she walked away.

Just before Regina was completely out of sight, Emma called out, “Hey, Regina. I am having a housewarming party in a couple of weeks, can you come?”

Regina turned around. “Sure, leave the invitation in my box.”

“Okay, I will,” Emma said watching her walk away.

Henry was closely observing the two of them, and he thought he was picking up on a vibe. Mom seemed so comfortable with Emma. He stood in silence watching Emma watch his mom leave until she was out of sight. He cleared his throat. “Ready to tackle that grill? I was watching some how-to videos and…”


	5. Chapter 5

Emma realized later that evening that she had NO invitations. She never planned on making any in the first place. She just told people about the time and place and day. Is this a Southern California thing? None of her other co-workers seemed to expect one.

Emma tried to talk to her parents often. A lot got done in the yard and she wanted to share, so she video-called.

“Hey mom, dad. How are you…” Emma plopped down on the couch with a beer.

“Hi hunny, have a productive day?” Snow asked

“Like your style kid,” David said, raising his own beer.

Emma raised her beer and took a drink with her dad. Snow grabbed her glass of wine and cheered with them.

“I got my barbecue grill together! Not without some help. The neighbor kid, Henry, he’s a hard worker and smart.”

“Sounds like you’ve made friends with at least one neighbor,” Snow said delighted.

“Yeah. I finally met his mom today. She came over bearing fruit,” Emma chuckled. She got up from the couch and showed her parents the basket of fruit.

“That’s lovely!” Snow exclaimed. “What is all that?”

“Fruit from her backyard.”

“Oh wow, she has quite a green thumb,” her dad said.

“The persimmons aren't ripe yet, but the clementines are super sweet. Haven't tackled the pomegranates yet, but I am sure they taste great. I bet I could bake with them,” Emma started to think.

“So, what's she like?” Snow asked with a flirty tone.

“She's...nice,” Emma tried to say nonchalantly, recalling the embarrassing way they met.

“And…” Snow pressed. David laughed.

“You two,” Emma accused. “Dad, why are you laughing.”

“Nothing. Just glad the two of you finally made contact,” he said taking a swig of beer.

“Sounds to me like you two have been talking about me?”

“No, not at all,” Snow took a long drink of her wine to stifle a laugh.

Emma raised an eyebrow at them. “I know you're lying. Anyway, I asked her to come to my shindig, but I think she's expecting a formal invitation.”

“What do you mean?”

“She said she'd come, and to put her invitation in her mailbox.”

“So, what's the problem?” Snow replied.

“I said I would, but I didn't do actual invitations. It's been word of mouth.”

“Oh, well, can't you text her the information?”

“Don't have her number yet.”

“Cinnamon, haven't I taught you better than that. Never let a woman you're interested in go without getting her number,” David admonished.

“Hey, it's not like that,” Emma protested.

Her parents stared at her. “Now who's lying?” Snow said.

Emma grunted at her parents’ smugness.

Snow carried on, “How about you get her a card and write the info and invite her as she expects?”

“Oh, no, that's too much, I can just text Henry to tell her.”

“That's not a good impression...I mean, she gave you a nice welcome basket. You can make it a thank you card too. It is the exceptionally neighborly thing to do,” David said, backing up his wife's idea.

“I suppose you're right. Let me think about it,” Emma begrudgingly agreed.

“Daylight is waning, let me walk out and show you my grill in the backyard.”

—————

A week later when Regina was going through the mail, she instantly noticed a white envelope with her name handwritten on the front. She smiled, knowing this was probably from Emma. She opened it, and it was a card of a painting by Henri Rousseau, “Woman Walking in an Exotic Forest.” She had an idea that Emma purposely selected this card for her. She opened it:

“_Regina,_

_Thank you for the gift of fruit. I have been enjoying it all week. There is still more to have, but don’t worry, I have great plans for all of it. When you come, you will see._

_Speaking of, as requested, consider this your invitation to my gathering Saturday, October 23, 5pm, informal, food will be provided, bring a beverage of your choice. I expect people will be filtering in and out for most of the night, so come when you can._

_Emma_”

Regina was pleased. In fact, she looked so pleased, Henry had to ask, “What's that mom?”

Regina snapped. “Nothing. I mean, it’s a thank you card from Emma.”

“Oh, that's why you were grinning.”

“Was not.”

“Was too. Gross, you two writing love letters already? She's my employer, don't get me fired,” Henry said as he walked away.

“Seriously? Here, I've nothing to hide. Don't get any ideas,” Regina stopped him and handed him the card.

Henry, naturally nosy, took the card, looked it over and read. “She's having a party and you got invited?! I didn't get invited.”

“Henry, sometimes adults have parties. Don't feel bad. Not like I will go anyway.”

“No, you gotta go. She invited you. I don't feel bad, I was just kidding,” Henry handed back the card to her.

“That Saturday your dad and Auntie Z are coming. We already have plans.”

“We do that all the time. I am sure they'll understand,” Henry loudly replies, his voice an octave higher than usual.

Regina looked at Henry disapprovingly. “Go wash up for dinner. We are not negotiating this.”

—————

That Saturday as soon as Aunt Zelena walked in the door, fashionably late, Henry handed her Emma's note.

“What have we here...a woman and exotic fruit…”

As planned, Graham did his best to distract Regina by directing Robin to have Aunt Reggi take her directly to the kitchen to show her all the pomegranates she picked this week.

Zelena, upon finishing the card, grinned from ear to ear, not unlike the Grinch when he got a terribly good idea. She marched to Regina's bedroom.

Auntie Reggi set Robin up with a bowl of little red berries, which she carried happily out of the kitchen, marching in front of Regina. Regina ran her hands through Robin’s curls just before she dashed to the couch to share her treasure with Henry. Graham sat with his legs crossed, bouncing one, on the other end of the couch, sipping his cider in silence.

“Where is Zelena?” Regina casually asked.

“Your bedroom,” Graham said without hesitation.

Regina stopped from sitting, midway, and asked, “Why?”

Graham gave her an innocent “I don't know” look, but his eyes were shifty. Regina knew she will get nothing more from Graham and searched out her sister. She headed upstairs and found Zelena going through her closet, with a small pile of clothes on her bed. “What are you doing?”

“Finding you an outfit,” Zelena casually replied.

“Why, what for?” Regina answered harshly.

“Emma’s party,” Zelena, again, answered calmly.

“And who said I am going?” Regina approached her sister, her arms folded, staring her down.

“Her sweet note card to you,” Zelena stopped rummaging and returned her sister’s gaze, feeling as though she would naturally win the staring contest, given she has at least 5 inches of height on her.

Regina refused to be swayed. “If I was going, I would not have had you all over and I would be dressed up by now!”

“Yes, yes, that is all true, but plans change, darling,” Zelena turned to the pile on the bed. “Now, since it is a housewarming party, we cannot have you go looking as you are, but you cannot go like you dress for the office, so something in between. Your wardrobe seriously lacks in between, are you aware of this? You have to dress so that Emma finds you more striking than she does already.”

Regina huffed. “Why are you so obsessed with setting me up with the neighbor?”

“Because I feel things, luv, and I feel she could be your one.”

“We haven’t established something important yet. You know, sexual orientation.”

“This is why it’s imperative you go to the housewarming. Do you need me to go with you?”

“Absolutely NOT!”

“Then it’s settled, you will go alone. Now put this on,” Zelena handed Regina a pair of dark black jeans and a silky baby-blue blouse. Regina relented and changed into the outfit, pouting the whole time. When she was dressed, Zelena clapped at her like praising a child. Regina stomped to her shoes, slipping on a pair of heels, but Zelena took them away, and handed her black loafers, “Remember, keeping things in between.”

Zelena and Regina descend from her bedroom, in one piece, with Regina dressed up, and Zelena looking victorious.

“There you two are!” Graham says relieved. “Regina, you look splendid.”

Regina glared at him, “So you were in on this too?”

“Well, guess who orchestrated it,” Graham pointed at Henry.

Henry smiled at his mother, hoping she would forgive her only baby boy.

“This is my fault that I let you read her card.”

Zelena chimed in, “Oh, no, it's more like fate. And how many children Henry’s age would want to play matchmaker to his mother?”

Henry frowned, “We are a weird family, aren’t we?”

Regina looked at everyone like she wanted to murder them, except for Robin, who was sitting by the cheese plate, taking advantage of the fact that the attention was not on her. “Ok, ya me voy, before I change my mind,” Regina headed to the kitchen and then made a beeline for the door. She was holding a bottle of cider in one hand, and a six pack of bottled strawberry soda under her arm. She looked at them, daring them to say something, “¿Que?" she exclaimed and walked out.

Henry observed, “Mom only starts speaking Spanish when she is really stressed out. I hope we did the right thing.”


	6. Chapter 6

Regina took in a deep breath of the warm twilight air as she closed the door behind her. She was not angry at her family in any way. She was grateful because she knew they had her best interests in mind. She wanted to say yes to Emma’s invite, but overthinking the situation and social anxiety got the best of her. Regina stepped off the porch and calmly made her way to Emma’s all the while pushing down anxious feelings. She reasoned with herself—she is just next door, she doesn’t have to stay long if she doesn’t want to, her family is waiting for her. There was a sign taped to Emma’s front door that said: “Enter through the back.” Emma had parked her yellow bug onto the street so that it was easier for her guests to walk down the driveway and into the backyard. Emma strung up fairy lights, crisscrossing down the driveway, illuminating the walk. Regina admired the lights, trying to distract herself from the anticipation of arriving to a space full of strangers. Maybe she should have had Zelena come with her.

As she rounded the open backyard fence door, Emma was the first person she saw, and it brought great relief. She was happily flipping burgers and holding a beer, laughing with the person standing next to her. Emma saw her and beamed with delight, “Regina! You made it!” She walked up to Regina, impulsively wanting to give her a hug, but in a split second pulled back; she wasn’t sure if it was ok to hug neighbors around these parts. She covered up her motion by taking the drinks from her hands, then turned to the friend standing next to her, “Regina, this is my friend and co-worker, Ariel.” They shook hands, Ariel gave Regina a very bright smile. “Regina is my neighbor, her son, Henry, is my gardener. Hey, where is Henry?” The beverage table was just behind Emma, so she turned and set down the drinks.

“Oh, he is at the house with his father. My sister and niece are there too. I just wanted to come and say hello for a little bit. I did not want to invade with my whole family,” Regina explained.

“Ohhh,” Emma emoted with disappointment, “I would have been fine with that.”

“I get if your husband didn’t want to come. Mine opted to stay at home too. Told me to ‘go have fun with your co-workers,’” Ariel said, hoping her comment would make Regina feel less abandoned.

“Henry’s father is not my husband. We have never been married,” Regina corrects Ariel, not unkindly. Ariel apologized for the presumption.

Emma smirks at the newly discovered information, “Will you excuse us, Ariel, I have something to show Regina in the kitchen.” She touches Regina’s elbow as she gestured her to the back door. “This way.”

Regina more than happily accepted the invitation inside. It would give her more time to orientate herself. Upon seeing the kitchen, her eyes grew wide, “My goodness they did a beautiful refurbishing of the kitchen!”

“Ain’t she a ‘bute,” Emma said with a twang, laughing at herself. Regina found it funny too and let out a soft chuckle as Emma continued, “I’m going to presume our houses are probably the same layout, save for the second story addition you have there.”

“I think so. Same floor plan, only in reverse. My addition,” Regina pointed upward, “up there is my master bedroom and ensuite. It sits above the office library.”

“Library?”

“Well, it has an extraordinary number of books, wall to wall. Most of them from my father’s collection. He built the bookshelves himself.”

“Amazing! Henry hasn’t bragged about that!” Emma said. “Your dad seems like an extraordinary man; he had a green thumb with your trees, book collector, carpenter…”  
  
“He was,” Regina said with a side smile.

Emma noted that Regina referred to her dad in the past tense, and that her eyes seem to be filling with sadness. Emma was sorry that she hit a nerve that way. “Well, I wanted you to come inside, not so we can compare houses, but, to show you the pastries I made out of your fruit.” Emma pointed to the counter, saying “ta-da” as she motioned with outspread arms.

“You did what?” Regina furrowed her brow, trying to comprehend what Emma just told her and looked at the counter.

“I like to bake, and I took what you gave me and made some goodies so everyone can try your fruit!”

Regina saw on the counter several different, absolutely delicious looking pastries. “These?” Regina pointed . “These that look like they came from a bakery?” She reiterated in disbelief.

Emma beamed at the compliment, “Yes, all that you see here I made. There are two pomegranate and clementine cheesecake with a classic graham cracker crust; then a pile of pomegranate scones; and finally, rustic tarts—I just love the simplistic and imperfect way these look. It’s a no-fuss butter crust, really foolproof. You just roll it out, plop your fruit on top and fold in the edges. I sprinkled sugar on top. These are my faves to bake.”

Regina watched Emma light up at her pasty presentation. She was impressed at her creativity with the fruits. After giving her the basket, she realized that she gave her the same amount that she would have given the Arendelle family, which was a family of four. But, Emma certainly made do and wasted nothing. Regina was impressed.

Emma walked over to the fridge and pulled out a Tupperware. “Here, when you are ready to go home; you can take these for you and Henry special.” She opened the lid and presented Regina with some beautiful, rose-shaped pastries.

“Are those cupcakes?” Regina asked.

“No, they’re like mini-tarts, persimmon roses. I sliced the fruit thin like I did for the tart, then layered them out along the edge of a puff pastry—sorry I didn’t make that from scratch—and rolled them up. To keep their shape, I baked them in a muffin tin.”

Regina was astounded at the beauty of the pastries, as well as all the time it must have taken to create something so special. “Emma, I don’t know what to say...they are beautiful, and I am really touched.”

“Yeah? Well, thanks for being a great neighbor, and having a great son. I’ve lucked out moving next to you,” Emma blushed at her own words that suddenly felt like she was coming on to Regina.

“I think it's time to take the pastries out. Can you help me grab the platters and take them out?”

Regina nodded and took one cheese cake and the scone platter. Emma grabbed the tart tray and other cheesecake, leading them outside. As they came out, a few more friends arrived, and Emma greeted them warmly, turning to Regina to introduce her as “her friend.” Regina impulsively wanted to correct her, but the rapid introductions and conversations were faster than her reaction. Emma in fact called her “friend” several times on the short trip to the food table when introducing her to other guests. Regina placed the desserts down at the end of a table full of edible options, very distinct from the beverage table. Emma had not left her side, although she was talking with her many guests who were gathering around the desserts now that they brought them out. She invited them to help themselves, and don’t forget the burgers and ribs which were still hot.

“Hey Regina, I noticed the beverages you brought,” Emma said to Regina following her to the beverage table. Emma grabbed a strawberry soda and opened it with an opener. “How did you know?”

When Regina was at the market the other day, still debating about going to Emma’s, she saw the strawberry soda, in bottles, which was rare. She took it as a silly sign that she should go to the party and bought them. Honestly, strawberry soda now made her think of Emma in her underwear. Regina blushed. “Henry mentioned that is why you changed your pants that day, you had spilled strawberry soda…” Regina realized that no matter how she answered Emma’s question, it was going to point to their first meeting. Maybe bringing them wasn’t so great of an idea. She felt her cheeks getting hot.

Emma would never forget their epic meeting—all because she spilled strawberry soda. She felt herself growing warm, remembering. “Yes, right...the day we met...thank you. I see you also brought an English cider. Can I pour you a glass of that?”

A few moments ago, Regina would have declined, because it was not her intention to stay. But she really wanted a drink at that moment. “Absolutely! Thank you.”

Emma reached for a clear plastic cup, opened the bottle, and poured too fast, causing foam to cascade over the edge of the cup and onto the table, and her pants. “Sorry!” Emma cried out.

Regina grabbed napkins and took the cup from Emma. She dabbed the table, discarded the sopping-wet napkins in a corner, and picked up new ones, handing them to Emma, “Ummm, your pants,” Regina said trying not to laugh.

Emma was flush with even more embarrassment. The Universe was determined to create embarrassing situations between them involving Emma’s pants. “If you haven’t guessed by now, I’m a klutz. At least this time the liquid was clear, I won’t bother to change,” Emma bemoaned as she wiped her pants.

Regina took all the dirty napkins to the trash. She returned with a look of amusement on her face, “It’s ok Emma, accidents happen.” She grabbed her cider cup and slow poured it herself, tipping the cup. Emma watched her technique.

“I’ll have to remember that next time. Come with me, I’d like you to meet some other coworkers,” Emma said and gestured to Regina to follow her. They headed towards the back of the yard to a group of women sitting and standing, chatting and drinking.

“Hey everyone, this is Regina,” Emma introduced her to the group. Regina shook hands with them as they introduced themselves back. Emma touched Regina's elbow again when they integrated themselves into the group. Regina was startled that she was not put off by her touch.

“Merida here just came back from Portland and they apparently have a lot of great cider microbreweries. She brought back a great assortment to share.”

“You like cider?” Merida asks, “Is that what you’re drinking? Is that one that I brought?”

“Yes, I do enjoy ciders a lot,” Regina says holding up her cup, “No, this one I brought from home. My son’s father’s mother sends me an annual stash from Britain.”

“I love cider. When I told a friend I was going to Portland, they let me know I was heading to the cider capitol of America. There are so many microbreweries, and every one excellent,” Merida said excitedly.

“I had no idea. I've seen more varieties for sale lately, but I didn't notice where they were produced. It used to be that hunting down cider was a task,” Regina replied.

“Right! Mostly imports. Never cared for the big company American made ones. Not that there was much choice to begin with. Besides, that stuff gives me a headache and they just taste shitty,” Merida said. “I was in heaven in Portland.”

“That was nice of you to bring back some,” Regina remarks. “I will have to give one a try.”

“We barely had room for our luggage, she went crazy!” Tiana, her girlfriend, responded in laughter.

“Well, a lot of the brews are local, and hella good. I wanted Emma to try. I mean, I sent her a picture of everything I drank with a review. That would be mean to not bring her a taste,” Merida raises her bottle in cheers to Emma, “Happy birthday!”

Emma gave a little bow to her. “A very super nice gift, Merida. Thank you, Tiana, for making the space in your car.”

Regina looked to Emma and raised her cup with the others. Emma smiled bashfully at everyone. Emma looked around at everyone in the group and thanked them for coming. She turned last to Regina and her bashful smile became a more self-assured smile. She leaned over to Regina, “Thank you for coming.” Regina’s breath hitched at Emma whispering in her ear. She felt flushed, but blamed the cider.

“You didn't mention in your invite that it was your birthday,” Regina said.

“I know. I just wanted you to come by, no pressure,” Emma said, “And I'm really happy you did.”

Merida and Tiana continue to share their non-cider-centered Portland adventure, which most importantly involved meeting Tiana’s family to announce their engagement. Everyone cheered and congratulated them. Eventually they and others in the group start to talk about their work. Regina listened, learning about what Emma did for a living and noting how much her coworkers respected and liked her. As a neighbor, Emma was also likable, so far. She and Henry seemed to have a good relationship, and someone liking her son put them high on her list of good people.

Regina was feeling at ease among Emma's friends. After tasting a few of Merida’s Portland ciders (many of which were high in alcohol content), she thought about the time. She must had been there a few hours; and to think she intended to only come and say hello. She turned to Emma, “You know, I really must get going. My family is still at the house. I've had such a good time, I lost track.”

“Oh, no, not yet,” Emma said, again touching her elbow, and looking at her. Regina looked at her regretfully, and Emma could see that she wasn’t about to be swayed to change her mind. Besides, she didn’t want to be pushy. She was grateful she stayed as long as she, with her family waiting for her at the house. “You know, I understand. Let’s go get the rose persimmons I made for you. Maybe you’ll make it back in time for dessert,” Emma winked at her and stands up.

“You're going?” a very tipsy Ariel whined.

“Yes, I have a post-dinner engagement at my house,” Regina said with a smile, looking at Emma. Everyone said goodbye to Regina and how it was nice meeting her.

When they entered the house, Regina said, “Thank you Emma, I had a lovely time.”

“Pleasure was mine,” Emma took the rose persimmons container from the fridge. “You know, let me walk you out the front door. I have yet to use it.”

Regina found that funny, and in her tipsy state, almost made a smartass remark about how she knows she hasn’t used the front door yet, as many times she hears her slam her back door daily. Regina prided herself in holding her tongue. They walked through the dining room and living room, Regina noting her sparse yet tasteful decor.

Emma opened the door, “Thanks again for coming over. It was nice to get to know you. I enjoy having a real neighbor.”

Regina couldn’t help but give Emma a wide grin as she looked down. Emma handed her the container, and Regina took it, intentionally brushing Emma's fingers. She saw a slight bristle in Emma's stance. “Thank you for the thoughtful goodies. I'll have Henry send back your container.” When she said that, Emma looked disappointed. Regina decided to lean in and give her a quick hug, “Happy birthday.” And without looking back, she walked away.

Emma was a little stunned, and watched Regina walk out of sight. She closed the door slowly and softly.

—————  
  
Regina felt light-hearted and happy her whole short walk home. Maybe it was the mixing of ciders, but she really felt good about the night. Not good enough to completely abandon her family and stay longer, though. She arrived on her porch, pulled her key from her pocket, and walked through the door, ready for the barrage of questions.

“Hey,” Regina whispered as she opened the door slowly and softly, looking into the living room, where, as expected, she found everyone lying about watching a movie. She noticed that Robin was asleep in Zelena’s lap, so maybe that meant she was safe from a full force, excitable attack.

  
She walked into the living room and was about to sit in one of the wingback chairs when Zelena pointed, murmuring, “Nope, kitchen, now.” She softly, yet swiftly, left Robin on the couch with Henry, and pulled Graham with her to the kitchen.

Henry paused the movie, getting up with them, but Zelena turned around, pointing at him, “Don’t leave your cousin alone!”

Henry scrunched his face at her. “But I wanna know what happened, too!”  
Henry whined, but he sat back down, trying to give puppy eyes to his mom, but she was too busy rolling her eyes at her sister, and already following them to the kitchen. She offered them a seat at the dining room table instead, this way Henry could eavesdrop, and maybe she could minimize Zelena’s excitability.

“Ah-ha, you were out later than we expected,” Zelena tisked playfully.

“Which means you owe me $20,” Graham said to Zelena smugly.

“Hush you, let Regina talk,” Zelena barked.

“Seriously? You took bets? And my own sister had no faith in me,” Regina said, folding her arms.

“Never mind that, tell us what kept you out so long?” Zelena looked Regina in the eyes and noticed that they were slightly glossy and red.

“Oh, I see now. She was busy getting you drunk.”

“She didn’t get me drunk!” Regina’s voice raised, but Graham shushed her. “I’m not drunk, I’m not. I will admit I did have a lot to drink.”

“So you had fun! Fantabulous. Who was there?” Graham urged her on.

“I met a lot of her friends, mostly from work. She’s a transplant from Maine...did I tell you this already? Moved here for work? Anyway, so yeah. Nice people she works with, they seem to really like her.”

“Did this adventure make you like Emma more?” Zelena got to the point. Regina scowled at her.

“What’s in the Tupperware?” Graham asked, attempting to avoid a back and forth bickering that went nowhere.

Regina had almost forgotten about the container. She popped the lid open and showed them, “Emma’s a baker! She made all these wonderful pastries from the fruit basket I gave her. And these she made especially for me to bring home.”

Zelena and Graham were audibly impressed at the site of the rose persimmons. “These are beautiful,” they both said in unison.

“She didn’t make any of these for the party. This was for me, well, for both of us, Henry and I.”

“Is that so?” Graham said with a chuckle in his voice.

Zelena’s mouth dropped, “Ooooh-la-la! Sounds to me she likes YOU.”

“I heard my name,” Henry trotted into the dining room and sat at the table.

“Hey! I told you to watch your cousin,” Zelena said.

“She’s right there doing nothing! I can see her,” Henry whispered loudly.

“And what if she wakes up alone?” Zelena asked Henry.

“Then keep your voice down,” Henry replied back. Zelena stuck her tongue out at Henry, and he returned the gesture.

Regina glared at them. Regina offered Henry the container, “Here take one, try it.”

“Wow mom, these are amazing looking. Emma really baked these? But where are the other things she baked? You didn’t bring any of those?” Henry took a pastry.

As he was going for a bite, Graham said to him, “Mom must be tipsy. She let you take that without a napkin. So improper.”

Regina gave Graham a “haha” look. They all look at Henry, waiting for his reaction to the pastry. “This is damn good!” Henry said while still chewing. He puts his hand up quickly to catch a bit of drool from falling on himself.

“Henry, language!” Regina told him sharply as she passed the container to Zelena. When Graham reached to get one, Regina pulled the box away, “Not until you get a napkin.” She and Graham laughed as he went to retrieve napkins for everyone. He handed Henry one, “Don’t think I didn’t see that dribble, son.” Henry sheepishly took a napkin.

Regina took one for herself, too, as she questioned if she should have another; at Emma’s she already had two slices of cheesecake, a scone, and a tart. It wasn’t as if she needed a bite to prove to herself that Emma was an excellent baker. However, she took one before she talked herself into putting it back. “Wow...how did she...this is so GOOD!” She did not regret a moment of that pastry, because somehow, this one topped everything she had already tasted that night.

Everyone but Regina took a second pastry. As they savored their pastry, Regina offered more details about who she met that night, and what she drank.

“Sounds like the majority of her co-workers are queer,” Zelena pointed out, “So it might be safe to say that Emma is too.”

“It could just be the line of work that she is in. I mean, she never said anything to suggest that she is,” Regina said dismissively.

“Did you notice any straight men there? Or a man with whom she spoke with a lot, or gave lingering looks too, hum?” Zelena questioned further.

“I don’t know. I wasn’t looking for that. It was more of a group of friends standing together most of the night,” Regina clarified.

“And she was standing where?” Graham asked.

“Next to me the whole time,” Regina said casually, but when Graham and Zelena both looked at each other knowingly, Regina then understood what they were getting at.

“Ohhh-kay, hold on. She is just nice...I’m her neighbor. I was the only neighbor there among her co-workers. Maybe she didn’t want me to feel out of place,” Regina reasoned. But she then she started to recall other moments like: from the instant she got there, Emma never left her side; or how she made sure to introduce her to others as her “friend,” not just “the neighbor,” or the soft way in which she touched her elbow, several times, for no reason; or the way she shamelessly brushed Emma’s fingers when taking the pastries, which she was certain she got Emma’s attention.  
  
“You should return her container with some of your lasagna,” Zelena suggested.

“You think? Is there any left from tonight’s dinner?”

Henry incriminatingly said, “Nope. With you not around, I was at liberty to eat as much as I liked.”

“Not nice,” Graham admonished Henry.

“Way nice. Her lasagna is the best. I can eat a whole pan to myself,” Henry said as he licked his fingertips.

“Exactly why I portion control you, young man,” Regina pointed at him.  
“But thanks for the compliment. So, you really think I should make Emma a lasagna?”

They all unanimously tell her “yes!” It’s settled then—she would make it tomorrow morning. Everyone reached greedily for another rose but Regina.

“Save a rose for Robin,” Regina sighed as she looked at the tray, remembering moments from the night.


	7. Chapter 7

Emma woke the next morning around 11:00 a.m. She spent a moment in bed, reflecting on how great the night had been. She was glad she had the party; it really made her house feel like a home. Merida and Tiana stayed behind to help Emma clean up the back yard, which was beyond kind. As a result, she could sleep in peacefully knowing that she didn’t have a mess waiting for her. She enjoyed every moment of her party, but after Regina left, it felt like something was missing. She fit in so well with her friends from work, expressed so much humor, could talk to anyone and keep up with conversation. These traits she could apply to many at her party, but the way Regina did all those things stood out in Emma’s opinion. When Regina had to leave, Emma continued to have a great time with her remaining guest, but every now and then her fingers tingled, reminding her of Regina’s touch.

Emma gently rolled out of bed with no sense of urgency. She made her way lazily to the kitchen put on a pot of coffee, and stuffed a scone in her face (it was all that was left from the deserts). She wondered if Regina was already up, maybe tending to her trees in her backyard. She reached over the kitchen sink to pull the curtains back, but she stopped herself. _Did that qualify as being a creeper_? So, she walked to the living room window, focusing on the many neighbors, not just the one. Her other neighbors were active today. Several of them were outside decorating for Halloween. She wondered if the Arendelles’ Christmas stash had any Halloween stuff? The lights that she strung up and down the driveway, and in the backyard, were from that stash. Emma found colorful lights, large lights, lights shaped like snowflakes, ornaments, Christmas trees; lights that were the old-school bulbs, but even more modern lights like LED and laser shows. She eventually found some plain, clear lights that suited her purpose, and it was the perfect amount.

Emma poured herself a cup of coffee and headed to the shower. Watching her neighbors inspired her. Maybe later she would go back into the garage and look for a box marked “Halloween.” It was her first house, why not have a little fun? While in the shower, she started to plan and imagine what she would want her house to look like if she decorated for Halloween. If she liked decorating, then maybe she could start planning Christmas decorations. Then, she started thinking about Christmas baking, which made her think happily on the baking she just recently did, all courtesy of Regina’s fruit and then thought some more about how well last night went, particularly Regina coming. There was something about her that brought out something in Emma that she just wanted to be around her, and maybe, just maybe, Regina was feeling it too? But it was only one night; she refused to start obsessing. She put on one of her podcasts to drown out her thoughts. She then saw a text from Henry:

_Do I need to help you clean up the aftermath of your wild party_?

Emma decided to reply back when she was out of the shower.

—————

Regina could never sleep in for long, even on the weekends. There was always something to do and this drove her out of bed. Today, however, she did sleep in just a little longer. Graham and Zelena stayed later than usual last night, their conversation moving from her “relationship next door” to Zelena talking about her upcoming five-year anniversary plans of spending a week in Barbados. Graham shared what had happened on a series of one-time dates that he had in the recent months. There were a lot of them because after the first date, he knew if they were “the one.” They all accused Graham of being picky, but he had good reason to be—he had a family that he adored, and whoever was chosen would be the lucky man would share this life with him—and they needed to be a good fit.

The morning light alerted Regina that she had slept in. Regina reached for her phone on her nightstand: 7:42. If this was a weekday, she would already be on the road to work; even for a Sunday, she would already have been roaming the house, on her third cup of coffee, setting up dinner and meals for the week. She rolled over from her stomach to face the ceiling. She had a slight headache, but nothing that an ibuprofen wouldn’t take care of, and some coffee. Today, she had to make Emma her own lasagna, but she needed to go to the store, which was all the motivation she needed to get up, get dressed, and head out. Within 30 minutes, she was backing out of her driveway in her black Mercedes. When she looked over at the Arendelles’ house, she mentally corrected herself, _It’s Emma’s house now_, and that made her smile to have her as her neighbor.

When she returned, she started making the lasagna; it would be finished by lunch. She wasn’t sure if Henry had arranged to work for Emma today since he was still asleep, but she promised to return her container today. She opened the curtain to her kitchen window to let in natural lighting, glancing at Emma’s house and smiling in gratitude for a good, new neighbor, who just might be her friend.

Regina in fact made two lasagnas, one for them to keep. She popped the lasagnas in the oven and started to clean up when Henry appeared half asleep in the kitchen door. “Morning mom, is there coffee?” Henry asked with a gravelly voice.

“There’s your Sunday-share in the pot. But have a glass of water first,” Regina ordered as she started to wash dishes.

“Yes ma’am, hydration…” Henry yawned, filling a glass of water from the cooler. “What are we doing today?”

“Are you working for Emma today?”

“Yes and no. On call. She said if the party wrecked her yard, she’d call me. Was it that kind of party? I mean, I suspect not, if you were there so long.” He reached up on top of the fridge to grab the container with Emma’s roses.

“Ha-ha, smart-ass.” Regina tippy-toed, looking out the window over to Emma’s backyard. “I can’t see much of the yard, but it doesn’t look like there is a mess. I mean, there was a table in the spot I am looking at now, and I don’t see it.”

Henry poured his coffee, fixing it up with cream and sugar, “Did you need me to send her a message? I can text her.”

“No, yes, no, well, the reason why I ask is I told her that I would return her container today, assuming you were going over.”

Henry nodded in understanding, although his mom’s back was to him. “My phone is upstairs. I’ll text her in a bit, ok?”

“Thank you, hun.”

Henry took his first sip of coffee and had a thought, “What if she doesn’t need me today. Then you made the lasagna in vain?”

“No, of course not. You can still take it to her you know.”

“Why can’t you take it to her?” Henry opposed .

“What? I…don’t know.” Regina shrugged. “I just figured it was convenient to take it if you were going over there.”

“But what if I’m not? Sounds like you have a dilemma on your hands,” Henry snickered .

“Henry...” Regina said firmly.

“What?! I’m just pointing out the logistics,” Henry said defensively.“If I work for her today or not, let US make the trip over to give her the lasagna. Besides, I want to see if she has any leftover pastries that you failed to bring me.”

Regina splashed him with her soapy fingers and chuckled. “Fine, we will go over together.”

Henry stuffed another pastry in his face. He intended to polish off the rest by the time he and mom went over to Emma’s.

After Henry achieved his goal, Henry texted Emma, but she did not answer him until after 1:00 p.m.:

_Hey, kid! Nothing too wild happened. Some friends stayed and helped me clean up. But, I am going to go through the Christmas decor, if you're interested. Come by whenever._

“MOOOM! EMMA SAID COME OVER WHENEVER!” Henry yelled from the couch as soon as he got the text.

Regina was in the library, down the hall. Regina heard Henry and bristled. When both lasagna’s were done, Regina had nothing to do but wait, which she was terrible at. So she tried to occupy her time with some reading. Her anxiety grew, wondering how long would it take before Emma answered Henry’s text.

Relaxing in the library became a struggle. Henry’s yelling jolted her, but it meant Emma was ready. She wanted to jump up and go immediately, but that just seemed eager, desperate even. But, if she waited, she would just create more anxiety. She gave herself a boundary: _let Henry finish his game, and then we’ll go over_. However, Henry walked into the library, a bag containing the lasagna and Emma’s container, “Come on mom, lasagna waits for no one.”

Regina laughed to herself in relief—thank goodness for her son.

Together they walked to Emma’s. Henry headed up the driveway per usual, but Regina called him back. “Let's use the front door like good guests should.” Henry shrugged, joining his mom on the porch. She rang the doorbell.

Emma heard the doorbell and was alarmed. It was the first time she’d ever heard it ring. Plus, she was wandering around in her bath towel. She didn’t think Henry would show up so soon; he didn’t text back. She yelled, “Hold on!” and ran to her bedroom, rummaging up clean sweats, a sports bra, and tank top. She sprinted to the door and opened it without asking “who is it?” She was surprised not only to see Henry, but Regina as well. She broke out into a familiar grin. “Hi,” she says looking at Regina, “I didn’t expect you back so soon at my front door.”

Regina returned her smile, “Yes, well, last time I only used your front door to exit, so, I thought I’d come back and see what it was like to enter.” There was a momentary pause between the two of them before they both broke out in laughter. Henry had a hard time trying to figure out what was so funny about that.

“I see, well, then let’s not delay the inevitable—come on in,” Emma said, stepping aside. She invited them to take a seat at the kitchen table. Henry put the bag with her goodies on the table and sat. She offered them something to drink, or maybe a snack? Regina also took a seat, but politely declined her offer. Henry on the other hand said, “Do you have any other pastries? Those roses rocked!”

Regina shot a look at Henry, that went ignored by both he and Emma, “Glad you enjoyed them, Henry. I only have the scones left. Everything else went pretty fast.” Emma dashed into the kitchen and returned with the plate, putting it down in front of Henry. There were napkins on the table, and Henry made a point to make eye contact with his mom as he reached for one before grabbing a scone.

“Regina, can I get you coffee?”

“If it isn’t too much trouble,” Regina replied.

“Not at all! I always have coffee on hand,” Emma said as she returned to the kitchen, “and it hasn’t been sitting in the pot for hours. I just made it before I got in the shower an hour ago. Late Sunday for me. But I can make you a fresh one if you like,” Emma asked from the kitchen. When she brought Regina’s cup, she also placed in front of her creamer and sugar. Typically, Regina drank her coffee black, but she made an exception since Emma made the consideration. Emma then asked Henry what would he like.

Henry said through a scone filled mouth, “Whatcha got?”

“Hot cocoa?”

Henry nodded excitedly. “You got it!” Emma returned to the kitchen, finding herself excited to be hosting her first guests.

“So, Henry tells me you don’t need him to help you clean up. Nice to have a party where there is no next-day clean up,” Regina began to make small talk.

“Right! Merida and Tiana stayed and helped me clean up. That was so cool of them. I guess this is what adulting is like? Not like college parties where everything gets trashed and nobody wants to help you pick up.”

Henry said quietly to Regina in a sarcastic tone, “Hey mom, you can totally relate, right?” She stared at him emotionless. Little did Henry know…all the better. “Yes, this is adulting at its finest,” she responded to Emma, who came back into the dining room and finally noticed the bag.

“What’s this?”

“Your container. Remember I said I’d return it today.”

“I do remember you said that, not that I thought you would, I mean, I’m not calling you a liar, or person of your word, or not able to keep your word, oh shit, that came out wrong, Regina, I’m sorry,” Emma put her face in her hand, blushing.

Regina laughed, “It’s ok, Emma, I get what you mean.” She reached into the bag and pulled the items out, hoping this would help Emma move past her moment of embarrassment. “Here is your container, and because I think it is rude to return a container without giving something in return, I made you a lasagna.” Regina pulled out the casserole.

Emma’s eyes lit up. She sat down in front of it, “Wow! For me!”

“Sure. Unless you are hiding other people in the house, then you might have to share.”

Emma lifted the foil and took a whiff, “It’s still warm, and it smells killer!”

“Mom makes the best. It’s what we had for dinner last night,” Henry commented. “Well, not this exact one. She made it this morning-ish.”

Emma side-eyed Regina, “I have a feeling you will ruin me for any other lasagna.”

Regina looked at her nails with her eyebrows raised, “It’s been known to happen.” She smirked at Emma looking straight at her.

“Well, if you don’t mind, I’m gonna to have a piece now. would either of you care to join me?”

Regina said “no thank you.” Henry looked like he wanted to say “yes,” but Regina caught his eye. “No thank you, all for you.” He looked back at his mom and smiled proudly, and she nodded at him with a look that said, “good boy.”

Emma went to the kitchen and brought back a plate and fork, plus Henry’s cocoa and cocoa for herself, in an impressive balancing act. Regina got up to help her, but Emma told her not to worry, she got it. “I hope you don’t mind whipped cream and cinnamon on your cocoa. There really isn’t any other way to drink it, I think.”

Henry grinned from ear to ear, “I think you are right. Mom’s gonna ruin you for lasagna; it’s only fair you ruin me for cocoa.” They took their cups and cheered, taking a sip. Regina observed the ease at which they got along, and it comforted her.

“I suppose you will have to freeze the rest. I am sorry I made you a whole one, but I seldom make food on a small scale,” Regina explained.

“I’m a pasta whore, oops, sorry Henry,” he shrugged his shoulders, and Regina gave her a look of don’t worry about the language. “Remember Regina, I am not from L.A. I eat carbs like they are going out of style.”

Regina was delighted to hear this. Emma took her first bite—she closed her eyes, inhaled, and smiled. When she opened her eyes, her first impulse was to say, “I love you,” because the lasagna was so good. “I’m done...I’m done with any lasagna that isn’t Regina’s.”

Regina took a sip of her coffee and grabbed a scone, looking satisfied. “Well, good. I had to get you back for making me feel that way about your pastries.”

Emma shamelessly shoved several more bites in her mouth, quietly chewing and savoring the flavor. Regina did the same as she ate the scone slowly and methodically, and Henry couldn't stop licking his lips after each sip of cocoa. They remained like this for a few moments, until Henry broke the silence, “So, you said you wanted to go through the Christmas stuff?” Henry noticed his mom shift in her seat, which he expected because he knew how she felt about what was in Emma’s garage.

Emma swallowed and wiped her mouth, “Oh yeah. I was watching some of the neighbors putting up Halloween decorations, and was curious if the Arendelles’ ever had Halloween décor?”

“No, thank god,” Regina blurted out loud, though she meant it as a mutter.

Emma looked at her curiously. Regina willed her face to remain neutral. “Not a Halloween fan?” she asked her with a smile.

“Hum? Oh, I’m ok with Halloween. We give out candy, we have always done something.”

“Yeah, Mom has this cool copper cauldron. Its big, sits on a rack with wheels, and we put our candy in it and sit in the driveway passing out candy. There were a few years in a row where she dressed like the Evil Queen from Snow White, and she made candy apples covered in black carmel and gave those out.”

“Sounds like you really like Halloween,” Emma said and found herself trying to picture Regina in this Evil Queen costume.

“All that fuss was when Henry was little; it was more for him than me. I can take it or leave it, I suppose,” Regina said dismissively, not really wanting to get into the topic of celebrating holidays.

“I think I’m inspired. Maybe I’ll decorate for Halloween, like a trial run for Christmas. I’ll have to get stuff though.”

“There’s a big Halloween store on the main boulevard, and any drug store has a million decorations,” suggested Henry, to his mom’s chagrin.

“Hummm,” Emma thought. “Ok, let’s do it! Wanna help me do this, Henry?”

“YEAH! What do I have to do?”

“Ask your mom first, I suppose,” Emma said, as she noticed that Regina’s energy shifted during this conversation, and her hand was fidgeting with her napkin, making tight rolls at the corners.

Henry looked at his mom with a knowing smile. She looked at him like why are you asking me? She was a bit annoyed to be in the middle of this, because she really didn't want to have anything to do with this.

Emma then asked, “Can Henry come shopping with me this afternoon?”

Regina looked at her, reluctant to say yes, but she nodded, “Sure, why not?”

Emma was so excited; Regina wanted to be happy for her.

“Regina, can I ask you something?” Regina got tense. Maybe she wasn’t as poker-faced as she thought. “Do you think that we could do Halloween together? Instead of your driveway, you can wheel your cauldron here, I’ll build a bonfire, and we can scare little children together?”

Regina was not expecting a Halloween invite, but was relieved. Despite the discovery of Emma turning out to be one of those over-the-top holiday décor people, she found herself saying, “Yes. Sounds like fun.”

“Awesome!” Henry said.

Regina stood up, “Ok, well, I am going to go and let the two of you get shopping. You don’t think you’ll be out past six? Henry, do you have your phone on you?”

“Yes, I do.”

“Whether or not we get what we need, I’ll make sure that we are back by six. In fact, hand me your cell phone, so you can communicate with both of us if you need anything while we are out,” Emma stuck her hand out to Regina and she gave her the phone. This was the smoothest Emma had ever been in giving a girl her phone number. She put in her contact information and returned the phone.

“Thank you for the consideration,” Regina looked at the contact, “Ms. Swan.” She smiled when she said her last name.

Emma put her hands in her back pocket, feeling herself blush because she liked the way Regina said her last name. Regina noted Emma’s demeanor and made a mental note to call her by her last name again to duplicate that reaction. Regina headed to the door, and Emma ran before her to open it. “Thank you for coming over and hanging out, and for the lasagna,” Emma mouthed “omg” and was all smiles. Regina noted her dimples. “Can’t wait for Halloween night.”

“You are welcome. It will be nice to do something different for Halloween this year. Don’t worry about the candy, I’ll get it. Unless there is something you want to add, but I will get the bulk of it. My cauldron, my rules,” Regina said firmly, as she walked away from Emma’s porch.

Emma laughed as she closed the door, a stupidly wide grin across her face that Henry noticed. “Your mom’s funny.”

“You have no idea.”

—————

A few hours later, Henry texted Regina:

_Hey mom, it’s close to 6, and we are done, but can I go out to eat with Emma?_

_Yes_.

Henry got the first date with her. She found some hilarity in that.

An hour later Henry was home. “Hey, Mom! Where are you?” The house was dark, but he followed the light coming from the library. “Hi Mom, whatcha doing?” Henry plopped himself down on the loveseat facing his mom who was sitting in her reading chair.

“You smell like onions. And is that a soda in your hands?”

Henry holds up the cup, “It’s a shake from Fatburger.”

“I see. Did she pay? Or do I owe her money?”

“She said it was her treat. But, I insisted on buying the shakes. She got the little hamburger, because she said she was saving herself for your lasagna.”

That made Regina start to smile, but she was not pleased with his junk food dinner. She detested him eating junk food. He ate very well at home, and often ate at home, because they seldom go out to eat. She never let him have fast food growing up. Despite all that training, she could not change the fact that he just liked food. All she could do was help him make smart decisions. She gave him an unhappy look, staring at the shake in his hand, “At least you made the offer to pay for something. Thank you for being a considerate young man.”

Henry gave her a thumbs up as he took a long, loud sip of his paid-with-his-own-money-shake. “Emma got some pretty fun stuff. We went to the big Halloween warehouse, and then we stopped by the drug store to see what they had. You know, the big one that has ‘and more’ written in Spanish on the side of the building?”

“Where Fatburgers is in the same plaza? I know. And it’s ‘Y Mas’ Henry. You know Spanish, please use it where applicable,” Regina reprimanded while staring at her book in hand.

Henry knew his mom was not interested in holiday decor. She really disliked that the Arendelles’ went all out. And even if the décor was being done this time by Emma, she apparently was still not interested in what they bought. She was giving him the cold shoulder. But, Henry liked to play “poke the bear,” so he continued, “La Senorita Emma compra un gigante Jack Skellington, y mas chiquito adornos negros con cinta negros para un arbol de Navidad…tombstones, pumpkins…y mucha luzes de colores naranja, verde, y morado…” Henry’s mom still did not look up at him, “¿Sabes, Emma tiene una segunda cabeza?”

Regina looked at him, “What did you just say?”

“Something off the wall to get your attention.”

He was right, she was not paying attention. She thought it would be better to let him talk and not look at him, rather than trying to fake interest. Expressing irritation over the years at the Arendelles’ was never a second thought because she didn’t really have a relationship with them. But this new neighbor was different; they had both started thinking of her as a friend. Even though Emma was about to embark on the Arendelles’ odious path, she refrained from going on a tirade for friends-sake. “I am glad that Emma found what she was looking for, and that you were there to help.” She answered as neutrally as possible. “It’s getting late. If you have any homework to finish up, you best get started. And please shower, you smell like a burger stand. Do you have clean laundry for tomorrow?”

Henry sucked the last of his shake, and while biting the straw, he said sheepishly, “No…”

Regina stared at him with raised eyebrows, “Well, chop-chop then, stop this nonsense, and get busy, mister.”

Henry really wanted to share what he and Emma got, but his mom was clearly putting him off. Year after year he watched his mom get irritated at the Arendelles’ decorations. This time she wasn't really saying anything against Emma; maybe because she liked her. He got up and started to walk out, but had one more thing to say to her. He asked hesitantly, “Mom…is it ok if I help Emma set up decorations a couple of days this week after school?”

Regina did not look up from her book. It took a few moments before she answered him, saying through gritted teeth, “I suppose if you want. But you know the rules…get your homework done. I will not have holiday decorations get in the way of what’s important.”

Henry nodded. It was not the warmest approval, but she gave him permission nevertheless. He wished this didn’t bother her so much, and he really hoped it didn’t make her change her mind about Emma. Maybe if it made him happy, he could somehow make her come around. He immediately started doing his laundry and jumped in the shower.


	8. Chapter 8

Emma took Monday off; a post-birthday day. She wasn’t going to, but after shopping for Halloween decorations the night before, she was excited. Thankfully, when she called work that morning, they told her she could take the day off for her birthday. Emma bounced out of bed, made her coffee, and hit the garage.

The morning was cool, but as it crept towards noon, it started getting unusually warm. Her lifelong, East Coast fall-season sensibilities told her it was supposed to be cool weather by now. Sure, it could get warm mid-day, but this was like summer never ended. She took a small break to check out the weather on her phone. The forecast for the week was high numbers, with Halloween at 90 degrees, the hottest day. Is this Global Warming, or just Southern California? On her break, she made lemonade from the lemons on her tree. After, she continued to go through the decorations, finding what she needed and pulling the items out of the garage. She took mental notes of what was there so she could easily switch to Christmas. The Arendelles were the ultimate Christmas store–everything she needed for her Nightmare Before Christmas themed decorations was in that garage: a door wreath, a tree for the yard, fake snow, and a Santa Claus.

When Henry got home, he was surprised to find Emma already working on installing lights. She had not only purchased classic string lights in orange and purple, but a few directional spotlights with green, red, and purple bulbs for special effects.

“Hey, Emma!”

“Henry! Wow, it's already that time?”

“What time?”

“You’re out of school. I’ve been working on stuff all day,” Emma replied as she got up from the lawn where she just installed the last spotlight. “Help me roll out the snow, and we will start to arrange the stuff.”

Henry threw his backpack into her driveway and got the giant pile of snow batting and brought it to the yard. They rolled it out and puckered it here and there to give a snow mound illusion. Next came the Christmas tree, placed roughly in the middle of the yard and snow batting. “Where are we gonna put St. Nick?” Henry asked.

“Ah, ha! On the porch, but first, let's put him in a giant garbage back to his neck!” Emma said as she laughed .  
  
“Perfect!” Henry said gleefully, as he helped Emma bag up Santa.

“It’s not the exact same looking Santa, but it’s gonna go on my porch. People will get the gist,” Emma said as they carried it up the steps.  
  
“I think it's going to look awesome. I see you put up a Christmas wreath with a bow on the door.”

“Yeah! Tomorrow I’ll have to go to the craft store to make eyes and teeth. I’ll also have to get some paint to make Sally’s head out of the pumpkin. But look, I got her limbs!” Emma ran to the driveway and picked up an arm and a leg.

“Oh wow, that one has a boot on it. How did you do the hand?”

“I had an old cotton glove from another Halloween costume from last year, and the body parts from a couple of pillows I ripped up. Gonna need new pillows now, but,” Emma shrugged. “I figure they can stay white, the light will hit them and give them color. So long as I get a marker later and draw in her stitch marks, it will do.”

“I’ve got a marker in my backpack! Can I make the stitches?”

“Yeah! Go for it! Wanna do them now? I’m gonna go grab us a couple of lemonades. My tree out back actually gives good lemons!”

Henry pulled up some images of Sally on his phone so he could get the stitches as close to exact as possible. He then asked her about Zero’s tombstone, and Emma lets him know she hasn’t done anything with it. He took on the task of cutting it triangular on top, then pulled an image up on his phone of the tombstone, and with his marker was able to write in “ZERO” and draw the dog skull and bones logo.

“You got talent kid!” Emma said observing his work.

Henry beamed up at her as he fixed the tombstone to the ground, near where Sally’s body parts were going.  
  
After a few hours, Emma asked, “Hey, isn’t your mom gonna be home soon? Should we all grab a bite to eat?”

Henry took out his phone, looked at the time. “Yeah, she should be. Let me text her.”

—————

Regina was just getting into her car to head home when she received Henry’s text. Panic set in. She didn’t want to have to talk to Emma or Henry about what they were doing, because they were clearly not done yet. But she didn't want to say no to Emma’s invite. She thought about it and it wasn't as if this was a personal invitation. Besides, they would be so excited about all their work that she may have to engage and she absolutely didn't want to. She texted Henry back, told him to go eat with Emma (_pay for yourself_); she was going to go shopping for candy.

Henry told Emma they had the clear to go have shakes again. Emma suggested they try another burger place, and Henry suggested the Habit, if she was down to walk a few blocks.

Regina stopped by the drug store for candy, the “Y Mas” store. Henry said they had a lot of Halloween selections, which she was hoping also meant candy. She took longer than usual to select candy, purposely not wanting to go home so fast. She was a big chocolate fan, but she knew Halloween was going to be a hot summer day, so she didn’t want to have a giant pile of melted chocolate in her cauldron. She looked for other treats, but honestly the majority of it was chocolate based. Eventually she left that store and went to the grocery store to see what they had. She found better options there, like Pixie Stix, Fun Dips, sour candies, Tootsie pops, Nerds, Starbursts, and Skittles. She loaded up on bags, but the pile devoid of chocolates made her so sad. She thought about what to do as she went to the check-out to pay for her nearly 10 pounds of candy. The cashier gave her an odd look, to which she simply replied, “I have to fill my cauldron.”

In her car, Regina knew she needed to figure out a way to keep chocolate in hot weather cool. Dry ice maybe? But how would that react with her copper cauldron. Since she was in no hurry to get home, she began to research on her phone. Google supposedly has every answer, but, dry ice and a copper kettle? How does one even ask such a question? She typed in “dry ice copper.” Turns out there was information about dry ice and certain metal reactions. She also learned that dry ice should always be in dry ice container, so she looked up “dry ice container in copper pot,” and video hits of “molten copper vs dry ice” were abundant. Fascinating. She watched a few before going back to learning about what she needed to know: how to make her copper kettle look like it was brewing a potion. And in her clumsy searching, she found the video: “How to Use Dry Ice for Halloween.” Once she had proficiently figured out what to do, she felt confident that she could buy chocolate and not have it melt. She went back into the market and bought another 10 pounds of a variety of mini-chocolate bars. She tried to avoid the same checker, but the fates were fucking with her.

Regina successfully wasted enough time that Henry was home by the time she was. She purposely ignored the growing garbage on Emma’s front lawn when she pulled into her driveway. In fact, she drove around the block as to not drive by her house. She kept her head down as she came in through the front door. “Henry! I’m home!” Her son was playing video games on the living room couch. “Hi mom!” Regina placed all the candy on the table. “You smell like burgers again,” Regina huffed.

“Not my fault. Emma is a newbie to SoCal. She wants to be learned in the ways of our burgers, so I had to be a good neighbor and be hospitable by introducing her to The Habit.”

Regina rolled her eyes. “And you paid your own?”

“Yes, even if she insisted.”

Regina came into the living room, sat beside Henry, and took his legs into her lap. “You need to slow your burger roll.”

Henry merely side glanced at her. “Did you get all the candy?”

“Twenty pounds of it!”

“Nice. Gonna hide it so I don’t dip into it?”

“Yes.”

“Did you see how much Emma and I got accomplished? She took the day off, so she got a majority of it done, but we got a lot of the little details up! We should be finished by tomorrow. It looks amazing. For a last-minute job, she really got a great Nightmare Before Christmas theme going.”

Regina stayed staring at Henry’s video game and merely nodded, saying simply, “That’s nice.” It really was upsetting to Regina to not share in her son’s enjoyment, and she was sure he was feeling it.

He paused his game and looked at her, “Mom…”

“Yes,” she hesitated as she looked at him.

Henry wanted to confront her, but she looked so uncomfortable. Maybe now wasn’t the time, maybe it wasn’t his place. “Can you pack me some lasagna for lunch tomorrow? Lasagna is on the menu, but I wanna have my friends taste what real lasagna is like.”

At that Regina’s face lit up, and she reached for Henry’s face to caress it, “Of course, Henry.”

Henry went back to his game, as Regina sat with him watching him play his game, lost in thought.

—————

Henry and Emma finished the next day. They stood proudly in front of the house, marveling at their work. Henry pulled out his phone to take pictures.

“Is it ok if I post pictures online Emma?”

“Sure. Brag all you want. It’s just as much your work as it is mine!”

“Cool. About to make people jealous…”

Emma pulled out her phone to take some pictures, too. Some neighbors walking by commented to them about how nice the display was. This made Emma and Henry very pleased with themselves. Emma was about to send pictures to her parents when she changed her mind.  
  
“You know, let me facetime my parents and show them instead of taking pictures. They are really going to love this...and I think they are going to love you. Do you mind?”

Usually the idea of meeting a friend’s parents was an awkward situation, but Henry found it amusing to meet an adult friend’s parents, so he happily complied, “Yeah sure. So curious what your parents look like.”

Emma laughed as she dialed their number. They picked up in two rings. “EMMA!” Mary Margaret said with such love and excitement.

“Hey, Mom,” Emma replied in a similar tone of affection.

“David, Emma is on the phone!”

Emma turned to Henry, “They always have to both talk to me, otherwise I have to call back, so we got them at a good time!”

“Who are you talking to hun?”

Emma turned the phone to Henry. He smiled and waved, “Hi!”  
“Mom, Dad, meet Henry.”

David had joined in, and there was this mix of both their voices, saying things like “it’s nice to finally meet you” “you’re such a handsome young man” “thank you for taking care of Emma” and “Emma talks so much about you, and your mom” to which Henry finds himself reaching new levels of blushing.

Emma noticed and pulled the phone away from Henry, rubbing his back giving him an apologetic look, “Ok, ok, so, Henry and I did a thing, and we called to show you.” Emma reversed the phone and pans around the yard. Her parents “ooh and ah” loving what they see.  
  
“Oh Emma, you and Henry decorated the yard so beautifully!” Mary Margaret replied.

“You sure those lights are secure, and that tree is, too? That Jack on top looks heavy,” David inquired.

“Yes, dad, you taught me well.” Emma walked closer to prove to David that she secured the items well.

Henry followed Emma, getting a kick out of her interaction with her parents. He stood in the yard, listening and admiring their work, when he heard a familiar car pulling into the driveway. He was unable to read her face, but determined to have her come over and look at their work, even if she doesn’t like decorations. He tapped Emma on the shoulder and inaudibly let her know he’d be right back. She nodded at him as she continued to debate with her dad about her secure methods.

Henry ran over to the house, his mom already at the open door ready to go in. He blocked her way. “HI.”

“Hi, I need to get inside,” She internally cursed herself for not being faster.

“Why?”

“Because I just got home and I want to get in,” She says avoiding eye contact.

“Aren’t you wondering why I’m not inside?”

At this Regina looked at him. She knew he was determined not to let her escape. She sighed in defeat and played along, “Yes, Henry, why aren’t you inside the house?”

“Well, remember I told you that I needed to help Emma finish decorating her yard for Halloween? We just finished. I’d like you to come and take a look,” Henry said with a devilish grin. He knew he had her where he wanted her.

“Can I at least put my things inside?” Regina growled at him.

Henry took her purse, her lunch bag, and keys, “Allow me.” He placed them at the door’s entrance, handed her back her keys, and locked the door behind them. “Come on, mom.”

Regina took a moment on the porch to take in a deep breath; she fisted her hands up in a ball, tensed up her whole body—mustering as much displeasure as she can, so she could release it—and put on a happy face when she saw Emma. Honestly, having a happy face around her is not a hard thing to do, but she was about to try and be nice, and deception was not a vibe she wanted to give her.

She trailed behind Henry, who walked happily to Emma’s. They found Emma on her hands and knees, under the tree, arguing with her dad that it was secure, he just can’t see it. “Look dad, I’ll take a picture when there is better light, trust me, it will be ok,” she huffed as she got up, pushing her hair back, and feeling fake tree needles and tinsel in her hair.

“I’m back!” Henry said.

“Hey, kid! Dad’s got me going here…”

“And I want to see the rest of what’s on your lawn,” Mary Margaret said.

When Emma saw Regina walking up behind Henry, an uncontrollable smile appeared on her face. “Regina...”

“Hi there…” Regina replied timidly, which Emma noticed for only a moment because she was distracted by her outfit. She had never seen Regina in work clothes before and it was doing things to Emma: tight black dress, burgundy blazer, and suede boots.

“Did you just get out of work?” Emma asked weakly, swallowing hard.

Regina ran her fingers through her hair. She noticed Emma’s eyes darken. Perhaps this situation can work in her favor.

“Yeah, just pulled up. Henry brought me over to take a look at what you have done.” She kept her eyes fixed on Emma rather than actually looking at the outlandish pursuit of holiday celebration on her lawn. Maybe she could make this about flirting with Emma and not have to say anything she doesn’t mean.

“What’s going on!?” Mary Margaret asked.

Regina and Emma both looked at the phone. “Sorry mom. Regina’s here.” She flipped the phone around to herself and stood with Henry and Regina so that they were all in view. Regina was caught unaware and looked into the phone, baffled. “Say hello to my parents, Regina.”

“Wha..who...oh, OH! Hello…” Regina said with a little distress in her voice.

David and Snow looked at each other and stifled giggles.  
When they turned back around they replied, “Hello Regina, it is so good to finally meet you.”

“Hello. It’s a pleasure to meet you as well. This is my son Henry.”

“Hi, we know, we met him just a little while ago.”

Regina poked Henry in the side and whispered, “Thanks for the heads up.”

Emma looked back at Regina and Henry with a sparkle in her eyes that her parents note. “Imma let you go. Now that Regina is here, I wanna give her a tour.”

“Of course, you go do that,” David said. Mary Margaret squeezed his knee, and was clearly holding in a laugh. David looked at her confused, “What?”

Emma pulled the phone away from Regina and Henry, blushing. She hoped Regina didn’t detect their awkward behavior.

“Ok, bye, love you,” Emma said.

“Send us pictures,” Mary Margaret said hastily.

“Will do!” Emma pressed the red button and put her phone in her pocket. “So, yeah, my parents.”

“What are their names? We didn’t get a chance to get to that level.”

Emma raised her eyebrows, “Oh, so sorry, David and Mary Margaret. Calling her just Mary would be fine.”

Regina smiled, “They seem very sweet. Are you close to them?”

“Sure am. Only child and all…”

“Hey, just like me!” Henry said.

“Yeah, no wonder we get along so well,” she nudged Henry with her shoulder. She looked her up and down again before asking, “You look super professional. I don’t think I know what you do, if I may ask?”

“You may,” Regina said with a flash of a smile. “At EF Credit Union in Wilshire.”

“She’s the boss lady,” Henry interjected.

“Oh yeah?” Emma was very intrigued. She waited for Regina to clarify. “What do you do there?”

“I don’t necessarily like talking about my work, and Henry knows this.” She smoothed down the sides of her dress, glancing down at herself for a moment, then looked back up at Emma, “I’m the branch manager.”

“That’s great. Why does it bug you to talk about?”

“I feel like I get lumped in with tax collectors whenever I mention it. I’m the big bad banker, I dunno…” Regina sighed, interlacing her hands together in front of her. “I don’t even have friends in the financial sector; I don’t really like my own kind,” she said with a slight chuckle. “But it's a job I do well and enjoy. Credit Unions are not all that evil anyway. Ours works with unionized employees, so it’s not public.”

Emma grinned at her, “You don’t have to justify your job. That’s great to be where you are— especially as a woman. How many other female branch managers are there?”

“For my bank, just me,” Regina told her.

“See? Well, it's a shame I can’t be a part of your bank. I’d switch over for you,” Emma laughed, hoping Regina realized that it wasn’t a complete joke.

“Well, you can always switch over to studio set design, theater,” she pointed to all the stuff on her yard, “We accept their unions.”

“Ha! Yeah, no…” Emma shook her head. “This is for fun, not a career. Besides, I couldn’t work without Henry’s creativity. He’s the real brains here.”

Henry smiled all teeth at him mom. “Whattaya think mom?”

Regina took a moment to look at her son. She thought to herself, all she has ever done was love him; what did she do to deserve this? She looked around at what she felt was a mess. “It sure is something! You two have clearly worked hard.”

Emma excitedly explained what they did here and there, Henry following her lead, like a pair of kids. Regina couldn’t deny them this pleasure, even if she personally loathed the over the top adornment; it truly was a nightmare to her eyes (and she really liked the movie). She patiently listened, nodded, and smiled. She concentrated more on Emma’s behavior and manner than the thing itself; she liked how full of expression Emma was as she went into detail about this and that.

“And that’s it! It isn’t a lot, what we could manage to scrounge up on the fly, but I think it will be effective,” Emma said confidently.

“Bias-ly speaking, I think we have the coolest set up on the block. I really do love that Jack on the tree,” Henry said.

“Emma, thank you for including Henry. The two of you have clearly had a great time. I appreciate your friendship,” Regina said. She figures she may as well say something nice and true, that has nothing to do with the yard.

Emma glowed. She put her hands in her back pockets and looked down smiling. “I appreciate your friendship, too.”

Regina smiled back at her. “I should go. Have to get dinner started. I’ll see you around, and most certainly on Halloween.”

“Of course. What time should we start?”

“Kids start coming by as early as 5:30 p.m. I’ll roll my cauldron over then.”

“I can’t wait to see this thing. I’ll start the fire pit by then, even if it is hot. Oh, and I will have dinner covered, so don’t eat, and don’t worry about it.”

“Thank you, that’s sweet of you. Have a good night Emma.” Regina walked back to her house, giving a lot of thought to the way she stepped and swayed, hoping Emma was watching her.

Henry watched Emma watch his mom. When she was out of sight, Emma looked at him and tried to fake that she hadn’t been caught doing anything. He grinned a little. “You got needles in your hair.”

Emma quickly started digging through her hair, “Where?!”

“Don’t worry, you got them. Thanks a lot Emma, this has been so much fun! I’m gonna go, unless you need me for something else?”

She shook strands of hair from her fingers, “No, I’m gonna call this finished.” She pulled out her phone, “I just have to get a few more pics to send to my parents. Have a great night!” She high-fived Henry, and he headed home.


	9. Chapter 9

A few days leading up to Halloween, Regina would leave candy around for Henry. It was their tradition since he was five. At four she learned she had to hide the candy because that was the year Henry found a bag and nearly ate it all. He got dreadfully sick. Surprisingly, the next year he remembered that it was candy time, and asked her for candy, but he didn’t remember getting sick, unfortunately. Instead of telling him no and possibly repeating the year before, she granted his request. At least she could condition him that mom provides, and she would be able to oversee portion control. His excessive burgers and shakes lately must be the beginnings of his rebellion.

Regina left Henry his daily allotted candy casually on the kitchen table or counter, or she would sneak it in his backpack. Henry took what he got without complaint.

On Saturday Regina asked Graham to come early and help her experiment with the cauldron and dry ice. Henry questioned why he couldn’t help, but she explained that dry ice was not a toy, and she felt better having another adult help. He suggested Emma, but she let him know Graham will do.

  
They all went to the market together, however. Regina figured that 10 pounds of dry would do for a test run. But when she asked the clerk, they let her know that she had to preorder the dry ice due to seasonal demand. There was one small brick left of dry ice if she wanted that for now. She took it, along with several Styrofoam containers. She also placed an order of 20 pounds of dry ice for pick up Sunday at noon. Graham provided Regina with thick industrial gloves to handle the ice.

Regina conducted a trial run, filling the cauldron with chocolates and dry ice when they got home. She left it in the washroom, the warmest spot in the house. An hour after dinner the cauldron was cold, and very little ice had evaporated, and the chocolates were cold. It was a success.

“I really wish I could be here tomorrow,” Zelena said, sipping her wine.

“That's ok, you weren't invited,” Regina quipped.

“That's mighty rude. I’m family. I don't need an invite.”

Both Henry and Regina laughed. Even Graham chuckled. “I know to stay out of that.”

Zelena glowered at Graham for a moment and turned back to Regina. “When do I get to meet her?”

“Didn't you already?”

“You know what I mean.”

“No I don't, Z.”

“Have her over for dinner, get to know her, she's your friend after all,” Zelena finished her sentence with a touch of sass.

Regina retorted, “Yes, she's MY friend…” Henry cleared his throat, “and, well, Henry's too. She doesn't need to be bombarded with anymore of my family.”

“Why do you see it as a ‘bombardment?’ There's such people as ‘friend-of-the-family’ you know. I’m sure she is less rude than you are. I could go for another sister about now,” Zelena finished up her glass of wine, quickly pouring another.

Graham sat with his cup in his hand watching the match.

“Are we talking in-laws now?” Henry added fuel to the fire. “We met Emma's parents the other day.”

Regina raised her hand to her face, “Henry, you know you're not helping, right?”

Zelena was flabbergasted. “What!? So, it's official now? And you haven't TOLD ME!”

Now Henry was confused. “Official? What do you mean? We were decorating and Emma wanted to show her parents, so we all face timed.”

“So she introduced you to her parents already? My, she works fast!” Zelena began to cackle. Robin runs up to her and starts to laugh with her; she picks her up and sits her in her lap.

Regina unclenched her jaw, “It only happened because Henry insisted I'd go over see that lawn debacle.”

“And that’s when you proposed?” Zelena laughed, looking at Robin, encouraging her to laugh along. “Auntie has a fiancé!”

“No! Ugh, you're impossible!”

Henry stepped in the shit he created, realizing he has frustrated his mom enough. “It was a completely innocent meet. No big deal really.”

“Uh-huh. I'm betting there is more to that story than you're saying. Graham, what do you know...c’mon fess up!” Zelena gave him a pouting, pleading look.

“Oh hell no. Leave me out of this. My name is Paul, and this is between y'all!” he rose from his chair and walked away.

Henry found what his dad said amusing “Where’d you get that from?”

“Son, it's called I’ve watched a lot of movies. Wanna show me the new level you unlocked?”

Henry got up and followed his dad into the living room, leaving the sisters at the table.

“Look, Z, you know I'm private. I'm sure Henry has an idea, but I have not shared my feelings about her with him. Besides he's made friends with her too. I don't want this to get awkward, so cut the teasing.”

Zelena reached over and placed a hand on Regina’s arm. “Do not deny yourself something good. Henry is old enough, he probably already knows you wanna sleep with her,” Regina smacked her hand away, “Ow, see it's true. You are basically all adults. He will manage should things go south, if you know what I am getting at.” Zelena wiggled her eyebrows at Regina.

Regina shook her head putting her head in her hands. When she looked up, Robin was wiggling her eyebrows at her too. Regina erupted into laughter. She got up, picked up Robin, carried her to the kitchen. “What am I gonna do with you! I know, let's make cookies. Just for you. Not mommy.”

Robin cheered and clapped her hands.

Zelina gasped, “Oh you little traitor!”


	10. Chapter 10

Emma woke up early Halloween morning, willfully and cheerfully, without an alarm. Her rush of excitement for the evening was like it was Christmas. There were things she needed to do before tonight. But first, a coffee pot to keep going.

She went out to her back yard with coffee in hand to unpack the new fire pit she bought for tonight. She found one that had moon and star air holes cut out around–perfectly witchy. It came with a BBQ grate, should she ever want to cook on it as well. _Dual capacity, not bad_, she thought to herself.

  
Last night she baked some simple round sugar cookies from scratch. Today they were ready for decoration with royal icing. Her plan was to create Jack and Sally faces on them and give them to Regina and Henry in little Halloween baggies. This would take up the majority of her day, aside from placing the order from a burger place and have it delivered.

If children were to come about 5:30 p.m., the fire pit should get started at least 30 minutes before. She texted Henry to ask him if it was ok to start the fire at 4:45. She wondered if she should mention the devil horns she got him, but decided to let that be a surprise. She also got a pair for she and Regina. She was pretty sure Henry would wear them; being in charge of the fire, it would be very fitting. But she wondered how Regina would respond? As it was, she was getting the vibe that Regina didn’t really care to participate in any decorations. She didn’t even put out a pumpkin at her house, even though she said she passes out candy every year, with her impressive cauldron. Emma would offer the horns to her, but would make it clear that she wouldn’t be offended if Regina didn’t want to wear them. Up to now, her conversations with Regina were limited. She had her number, but that was on account of an emergency. Maybe she could open that door today by asking if there was anything she could get or do for her or help her. Emma pulled out her phone, stared at it, wondering if it was a good idea. If there was ever a reason to text her, today would be a good reason. She found her contact:

_Hi_.

Regina was on her way to pick up the dry ice when her phone buzzed:

**_Incoming_**: _Ms. Swan_.

Her stomach actually did a flip and an uncontrollable grin spread across her mouth. She rolled her eyes at herself, willing herself to calm down. She unlocked her phone:

_Hi yourself_.

She quickly texted Henry:

_Went to market, brb. She put her phone in her purse, left the house, and got in her car_.

Her phone vibrated in her purse, but she waited until she got to the market to read Emma’s reply:

_I’m looking forward to tonight :) Is there anything I can help you with, pick up, or do for you to help you get ready for tonight?_

Regina appreciated the thoughtfulness involved, though she was already too late. But this was really nothing she couldn’t manage on her own. She didn’t want to tell her what she was up to. She really wanted it all to be a surprise:

_Really sweet of you, but I’ve got the candy and cauldron ready. Anything I can do for you?_

Emma had been thinking about her Evil Queen outfit and wondered what she looked like:

_Any chance you could wear your Evil Queen crown at least_?

Emma hit send and regretted it. She waited with baited breath for Regina’s reply; she was betting on Regina’s sense of humor.

That was not what Regina was expecting to hear, but it made her laugh. That was what was on Emma’s mind:

_My cauldron isn’t enough for you?_

_It’s plenty, but you’re not wearing it, right?_

_I will be wearing plenty, don’t you worry ;P_

_I guess that is a good thing. But you are allowed to get away with wearing very little on Halloween now a days._

_Are we dressing up tonight? I did not get that memo._

Regina wondered if she was about to be pressured into a last-minute thing. She was ready to type a firm “No.”

_Oh, no, not at all. I was playing around. Sorry about that._

Now Emma felt lame and deflated.

Regina felt their little moment gone. Maybe she was too defensive sounding:

_No apologies. Thank you for offering your assistance. If I need anything, I will text you first. I’ll see you at 5, if that is a good time for you?_

_Yes. I texted your son to see if he could be here at 4:45 to start the fire. You don’t have to come that early, unless you want to. If you need help rolling over your cauldron, I will help you and leave Henry to the fire...that’s safe, right? Haha._

_Nobody has ever offered to help me with my cauldron before. I accept your help; and Henry is at your house not mine, so I am ok with it. Haha._

Regina put her phone away. She spent enough time in the car.

Emma rode that roller coaster of emotions she just experienced in 10 minutes. Now it was time to turn that energy, and the caffeine, to good use on those cookies.

Four o’clock came quickly. Henry answered her text from earlier and agreed to be there by 4:45:

_FIRE! Yes_.

She put the finishing touches on the last few cookies, and stuck the tray in the freezer. Today was a very hot day as predicted, which made it difficult to work with the royal icing. She kicked on her AC high to compensate, but she ended up being very cold. As soon as she was done, she turned off the AC.

The sun was already setting. Before she met Henry outside, she flicked on the decoration lights, grabbed an area rug, and darted outside. She was pulling out some chairs and was cleaning them off when Henry appeared. “Hey, that is a cool fire pit!”

“You like? Think I scored with the moons and stars, very witchy.”

“Mom with her cauldron, and you with your witch fire pit, that is funny. Wait till you see it.”

“Just how amazing is this cauldron?”

“It’s nice in itself, but mom’s done something,” Henry stops himself, “...I can’t say. It's a surprise.”

Emma thought about that and frowned. She wondered what it was, and maybe she was wrong about Regina and her celebration attitude. “Ok, well, the time is almost here. Glad, because I can’t wait. Help me move the pit to the end of the driveway.”

Emma and Henry carried the pit out to the edge of the driveway, then arranged the chairs, a couple of side tables, and a patio rug, “Bringing the indoors outdoors. I would have brought out a ficus, but the Christmas tree might get jealous,” Emma laughed.

“What’s a ficus?” Henry asked.

“Nevermind,” Emma sighed. “Oh, I almost forgot, hold up, gotta go inside for a sec.” Emma ran in and returned with three packages, handing one to Henry.

Henry turned it over in his hand and exclaimed, “Oh no way, how cool!” The package read “Hellboy” with an image of the comic character. Inside are faux Hellboy horns, attached and applicable by a thin elastic black string. Henry ripped them open, and put them on. Emma adjusted his hair and helped him hide the string. “How do I look,” Henry asked, as he jutted out his jaw, giving her his best menacing glare.

“Like a natural born devil,” Emma laughed. “Now, do you know how to start a fire?”

“Yes!” Henry said a little to excitedly.

“Ok, son-of-Hellboy, I’ll leave you to it. I told your mom I’d help her roll over the cauldron.”

Henry gave her the thumbs up as Emma walked away. “Thanks Em!”

She smiled at hearing the shortening of her name. And she kept that smile going as she approached Regina’s front door. She rang the bell.

Regina had been working in the backyard, prepping the cauldron and dry ice for the last hour. She chopped the 20 pounds into manageable chunks and dispersed them between the cooler and cauldron. She also filled a couple of Stanley thermoses with hot water to activate the dry ice and keep the smoke coming out; chocolates were in the cooler, portioned out in baggies, ready to dump in the bowl. She checked her phone for the time: 5:05. She texted Emma:

_I’m ready for you_.

Emma waited at the front door patiently. She foolishly hoped Regina answered the door in that Evil Queen outfit. Emma wasn’t even sure if she could remember what that outfit looked like. Was it even a sexy outfit? Did it matter? She was sure Regina would make it look amazing. A buzzing in her pocket pulled her from her hopes and dreams and she read the text from Regina. She replied:

_I’m on your porch_.

Regina rushed inside once she saw Emma’s text to get the door. She threw open the door and startled Emma. Regina was not dressed as the Evil Queen, but Emma was not as let down; she was wearing jeans and a simple black V-neck tee, and her hair was curled. Emma looked her up and down smiling. “I like your hair.”

Regina reached up to her hair, pushing it back, “Oh, right, this. This is my natural hair. I thought letting it go today would be a pretty scary thing for Halloween.”

“Far from scary. I like it,” Emma said.

Regina smiled out of nervousness, “Come in. We will go to the backyard. It’s where I have everything. We can bring it all out the side of the house.”

Emma closed the door behind her, “Will it lock?”

“Yes and I have my keys. And so should Henry,” Regina informed her.

Emma, walking through the house, observed it was just like her house layout, only in reverse. The first difference was the how the back door went directly into the backyard and not on the driveway side. The yard was smaller than hers, due to the library and master bedroom extension. Plus, Regina had all these amazing fruit trees bordering the yard. Near the side gate, Emma finally saw it–the talked about cauldron. It was large, of shining copper, and it hung from its own rack on wheels–just as Regina said. “Wow, that thing is beautiful!”

Regina stepped aside as Emma approached the cauldron, “Isn’t it pretty?”

“That and more. Where did you find it?”

“At an Indian Market. They have a lunch counter that a friend and I used to like going to. Our first time there, we walked around the market after eating, and in the back they have all these cooking utensils, and I see this enormous cauldron. It wasn’t as polished as it is now, but I just had to have it.”

“Just had to have it…I get it. I might have bought such a thing myself,” Emma replied.

“It certainly came in handy for the years that I played the Evil Queen,” Regina just had to bring up the costume in front of Emma.

Emma’s face lights up. “I bet. Any photos?”

“You seem mighty intrigued by that,” Regina said locking eyes with Emma as she walked over to open the side gate with a key she pulled from her pocket.

Emma did find Regina intriguing. In fact, as Regina walked away from her, she noticed how well she filled those jeans. “I like it when people dress up. I mean, I didn’t dress up this year, but I dressed up my house. And you just seem to make a really good Evil Queen.”

Regina snorted, “Do I? I’m not sure if that is a compliment or an insult, Miss Swan.”

There it was again; why was it that her last name falling from her lips gave her major feelings? Emma felt her mouth go dry, and it wasn’t because of the unusually hot day. “It’s all compliment. Nothing wrong with a wicked woman.”

Regina opened the door, and hanging off of it, she turned to Emma, “No, I agree with you there. The black magic woman is alluring. Now, if you don’t mind, roll my cauldron down the path please. I’ll get the cooler.”

“Yes ma’am.”

They successfully transported all of Regina’s goods to the end of Emma’s driveway. By then it was just past 5:30, and there were already trick or treaters filling the streets like starved zombies. A couple of trick or treaters came up, dressed like Wonder Woman and Judge Ruth Bader Ginsberg. Even though Emma clearly knew who they were, she asked them anyway, and laughed with joy at their replies, praising them for picking strong role models. Regina came up behind Emma and complemented the two girls as well, giving them a fistful of candy she grabbed from the cooler.

Regina pulled the cauldron between two chairs, trying her best to quickly get the ice going. She thought she might need the flashlight from her phone to do this, but turned out that between the fire pit glow and all the decorative lighting blaring from Emma’s house, there was all the light that she needed and more.

Emma sat beside her, “What are you doing?”

“Magic,” she grinned at Emma as she poured in hot water. The cauldron immediately began to smoke. She placed the candy bowl inside and started to fill it up.  
  
“Very cool!” Emma exclaimed. “I’m so easily amused.”

Henry was at the fire pit, tending his fire. He noticed his mom seemed to be different. Like she almost seemed to be getting into the spirit of things. “Mom, the cauldron looks really cool! Why didn’t you ever do this before?”

“YouTube didn’t have the videos posted back then?” Regina shrugged.

“The light from the fire is making the smoke glow,” Henry pointed out.

Emma looked at her feet, the smoke surrounding her, with a touch of glow. She lightly stomped the ground, making smoke puff up and swirl, “The ground looks really cool.”

Regina looked down, “Oh, but it's covered up your rug. Now people can’t tell you brought your indoors outdoors.”

Henry laughed, “That’s exactly what Emma said she did!”

Regina chuckled, “Did you really say that?”

Emma chuckled back, “Yeah, that’s what I told Henry. He missed my joke about the ficus though.”

“And that was…” Regina inquired. Emma tells her, and she snorted. “Clever.”

Henry, not wanting to be the only one who didn’t get the joke, said, “You’re just saying that because…” but he stopped himself from completing that sentence. Both Regina and Emma turned around to look at him; Emma looked quizzical, Regina was giving daggers. Emma was about to ask him “because what?” but Henry instead diverted attention, but it’s not any better, “So mom, what do you think of the house in the dark, with all the lights?”

Regina’s look softened, for just a bit, because she was trying really hard not to roll her eyes. Emma stood up and pulled her camera out, “Yeah, your son was such a great help.” Emma took some pictures of the cauldron, the fire, and subsequently Regina and Henry. Regina scrambled to find a suitable face for the pictures, even though she was not a photo fan; everything happening at that moment was hitting her negative spots, but Regina sucked it up; she knew at some point she would be cornered into talking about the ghastly motif that invaded Emma’s lawn. “I think you and my son work well together.”

Emma took it. She walked over and hi-fived Henry. “I have to say that my favorite part is the dismembered Sally. Henry painted her head well; along with the body stitches.”

“Thanks, Em. I really love the Jack, oh and the silhouette of Boogie in the window. Ok, the Santa in a garbage bag cracks me up too.”

“It’s just a fun theme to work with,” Emma replied.

Regina reluctantly looked at the stuff they were talking about. She had to admit, they worked with the theme really well for as little time as they had. She wasn’t lying when she said they worked well together. She just wished their joint efforts we not on ostentatious holiday displays, and because they worked so well together, she knew this meant it wasn’t over.

“I can’t wait for Christmas,” Henry said.

And there it was. Regina inhaled deeply, shaking her head.

Emma caught her response. “What? Is Christmas coming too fast for you?”

“You could say that,” Regina sat with her hands in-between her legs, shoulders tense.

“Emma, when do you wanna start working on the Christmas extravaganza!?” Henry asked.

Thankfully, Regina didn’t have to explain herself because a small band of candy thieves came up to them and Regina eagerly turned her attention to them and handing out candy. The children played in the dry ice fog, stomping their feet, using their bags, capes or hats to move the smoke and swirl it upward. The children pointed and shouted for joy at Jack in the tree and stood and marveled at the recognizable characters from the movie they obviously loved so well.

“Where’s Frankweenie?!” One child yelled.

Another, who must have been their sibling, told them in a snarky sibling tone, “Wrong movie, duh!”

“No! It’s Tim Burden,” she mispronounced. As they walked away, an argument ensued.

Regina watched the sisters’ joy at Emma’s homage to the movie. She remembered when her daddy would put up lights, sometimes a few reindeer, an angel or two, ok, maybe five, despite her mother’s protests. When she and Zelena moved out, that is when her mother made him stop putting up decorations. But when she bought her house, he started to decorate her house with Christmas lights. After daddy died, her home went dark.  
  
Emma broke Regina from her thoughts, handing her a package. “Hey, I got you this. If you hadn’t noticed, your son is sporting horns. I got you some little ones. You don’t have to wear them, just wanted to get them for you.”

Regina took the bag and saw that Emma had a pair of devil horns on too, the same ones. She turned to look at Henry. “I am so sorry I didn’t notice before Henry. You look just like Hellboy,” Regina said brightly. “And Emma, when did you get your’s on? I didn’t even see…”

“I let the hoard of children be a distraction,” Emma grinned.

“Aren’t these cool, mom?” He touched his horns. He looked perfectly in character, tending to the fire.

Regina turned the package over in her hands. They were not Hellboy horns, just basic little devil horns, surrounded by faux black fur at the base. “You know, these would look so natural nestled in my curly hair.” She opened the package and put  
them on, blindly fixing them.

Emma got up from her chair and kneeled before her, “May I?”

Regina held her breath as she looked at Emma so close to her. Emma reached up and tucked the elastic band behind her ears, pulled forward some of her hair to hide the band, and arranged the horns around where a headband would sit, pulling curls here and there to give a more natural look. “There. It’s like they have always been there,” Emma cracked a side smile, taking advantage of this moment to be up close to Regina. But she couldn’t stay for long; her nerves got the best of her. She got up quickly and almost lost her balance. Regina reached out and caught her by the hand. Emma let go of Regina’s hand and quickly took her seat. “Thanks, that would have been a disaster,” they both reacted with nervous laughter.

Lucky for both of them, more trick or treaters approached, and they got busy filling candy bags. Emma talked to her group of kids, complimenting them. A few even returned the compliments on her horns. When Regina ran out of candy, she pointed to get in Emma’s line, because she had a whole bunch. This gave Regina a moment to observe Emma. He face lit up with such joy, and the horns were an adorable contrast. A very happy devil. She liked that they had matching horns. Friends wore matching things; so did couples. Was this on purpose, or lack of a variety selection? Her son’s horns were different. Maybe this means nothing more than a friendly gesture.

When Emma gave out the last of her candy, she looked over at Regina. She saw from the corner of her eye that she was looking at her, observing her, and not giving out candy.  
  
“Yes?” Emma asked.

Regina mused, “You need to get your roots done,” and pointed to the base of her own horns, laughing.

Emma looked at her perplexed, “But I’m really blonde...OH! The hair on the horns don’t match.” Emma burst out laughing.

“Come to think of it, they didn’t have any other color than black. Are devils really all just one type?”

They both continued to laugh with each other. Henry continued to watch their behavior, thinking to himself that they looked a lot like his friends at school, Robyn and Alice, who were girlfriends. This was cute and gross all at the same time. Henry’s eyes lit up when a food delivery car pulled up to the driveway.

“Burgers are here!” Emma said and jumped up to meet the driver.

Emma pulled the side tables in front of them as Henry finally occupied the chair brought out for him too. Emma was so excited as she unpacked the contents of the brown bag, “Sorry buddy, no shakes from this place, but I got burgers from here because I was doing a little research, and it’s a bar that people say is the best burger in LA: Father’s Office. There are Cokes, however.”

Henry reached over and grabbed a burger, opening the wrapping and inspecting the contents like the newly found burger connoisseur he was becoming, “Other than fast food, I don’t think I have ever had one from a bar.”

“I figured as much,” Emma laughed as she handed Regina’s burger to her.

Regina asked, “Emma, do you have a plate?”

Emma sat back down, unwrapping her burger, but set it back down on the table, “Dang it! I forgot, let me run back inside.”

  
She got up, dashing to the back door.

“Emma, no! You don’t…” Regina called out, but Emma was already halfway to her door. “I shouldn’t have said anything.”

Henry, not waiting for a plate, bite into his burger, “I’ll be done with this before she gets back. It’s so delicious!”

“Henry, slow down,” Regina admonished.

“But my fries are getting cold, and the fire might die, no time!”

  
Henry replied as he took another hefty bite. However, he chewed slowly, savoring all the flavors as he smiled.

Regina reached for a fry. Warm and crispy and just as she liked.

Emma returned and placed a plate down in front of her on the table. She passed one to Henry, who was already half way through his. “Looks like you don’t need this, haha.”

“Sorry to have put you through the trouble Emma, I didn’t mean to,” Regina apologized.

“No, I overlooked it. Ok, honestly I didn’t think about it because it was burgers,” Emma admitted sheepishly. “I’m a slob.”

Regina snorted, “No you’re not. I’m just persnickety.”

Emma giggled at the admission, “I don’t think I have ever heard someone admit that.”

Regina shrugged one shoulder as she placed her burger on her plate, grabbed some fries, wiped her fingers on a napkin before putting it on her knee, and placed her Coke in front of her, “It’s true. I can be a real pain in the ass.”

Henry raised his eyebrows in agreement, but stifled a nod. Instead, he reached for several fries, “This is the tastiest burger I’ve ever had. Like it could ruin me for other burgers. Tommy’s was always on top, but this...on second thought, maybe Tommy’s can stay on top, that’s a chili burger, whole other category.”

“I haven’t been to Tommy’s yet. Chili burgers scare me,” Emma replied.

“What?! They’re the best of both worlds! Tommy’s chili is unique, and the cheese that oozes into it,” Henry paused for a moment, at the memory of eating it. “It’s the only time I like raw onions too. Fries are meh, but they are great for dipping into the chili.”

“Wait, so you get a chili burger AND chili fries,” Emma asked.

“When in Rome.”

Regina, not happy to hear this information, asked, “When was the last time WE were at Tommy’s Henry, I can’t remember.”

Henry paused, not because he was trying to recall when they were there, but because he knew they had NEVER been there together. In fact, Regina forbid that kind of extreme eating. He knew he was busted, and gazed at his mom for a moment looking thoughtful before shrugging his shoulders, “I dunno. But you know where we haven’t been in a while? Grumpy’s.”

“What’s Grumpy’s?” Emma asked.

“Mom’s favorite burger place,” Henry answered.

“I need to get on Tommy’s and Grumpy’s!” Emma said, “I have to complete my Southern California burger expedition!”

“Well, don’t go to Tommy’s, unless you want heartburn and other things that go bump in the night,” Regina suggested. “Grumpy’s is far better. It’s not better than the burgers you bought tonight, but as far as burger stands go, it really is tasty. Classic flame-broiled burgers.”

“OMG and their shakes!” Henry moaned.

Emma’s eyes filled with excitement. She turned to Regina, took a bite of her burger she said, “Go on...tell me all about it.”

  
Before Regina could start, however, Henry, thorough a stuffed mouth said, “Incoming!” And pointed at a large group of children running towards them, many yelling “It’s Nightmare!! JAAAAAAACK!!!”

Emma smiled because their display made kids so happy. She set her burger on a plate beside Regina and blindly reached into the cauldron. She had not noticed that Regina had done the same. She felt something not like candy and pulled back, “Shit! What’s that!?” At the same time, she saw Regina’s arm in the cauldron, “Oh, fuck that scared me!”

Regina closed her eyes, shook her head and laughed at her, “It’s just my hand, not a ghoul. And you may wanna choose your words wisely around other people’s kids.”

Emma was completely embarrassed and laughed. “I never cuss around Henry, isn’t that right?”

“Nothing I’ve never heard before!” He giggled, then got up and went back to the fire pit.

Before Emma could respond, the children descended on them like a mob of excited puppies, running back and forth between looking at the display, tugging at their parents to come and look, running back to get candy, asking questions about how the cauldron is smoking. Emma and Regina were sure that in the chaos more than one child walked away with triple candy from each of them.

As the wave thinned out, a couple of tall figures lingered. Emma and Regina watched the mob go away, and they didn’t notice them until a deep, sultry voice spoke, “Hello Regina.”

The voice filled Regina with dread. She recognized it immediately, and the feeling that her space with Emma had been intruded upon. She turned to the person greeting her, and summed up a halfway decent reply, “Oh, hello Mal.”

Emma looked at the woman named Mal. She was a blonde bombshell statue of a woman, and Emma was unclear if she was in costume, or just in a very fashionable, timely, tailored suit, complete with fedora. Standing next to her was a teenage girl with mousy brown hair, stringy, except for bleached tips, dressed all in black. Again, Emma was unclear if these were street clothes, or she was mimicking a gothic musician. Sensing that Regina would rather that this person not have come her way, she decided to step up and engage. This was her house after all. She stood up and stuck her hand out, “Hi. I’m Emma Swan. I just moved in two months ago. Do you live on the block?”

Mal looked irritated to have been spoken to by her, eventually tearing her eyes away from Regina. Regina gave her back to Mal, facing Emma. It was obvious that Mal was sizing her up before giving her hand to shake; then, with a villainous, ingenuous smile she said, “Hello, Mal. I live two blocks over.”

“Nice to meet you. We have been giving out candy for a while now and I think you are the first neighbor to come by and say hello. Thanks,” Emma said hospitably.

Mal continued to smile. “You and Regina are friends?” she asked.

Regina kept her back to Mal. Emma looked down at Regina. It was the first time they had been asked to define their relationship. She didn’t want to presumably say friend, although by now, she probably had referred to her as a friend many times, especially at her birthday party. Regina gave Emma a soft smile and a wink. Emma was pretty certain that was a signal to say what she liked. “Yeah, we have become fast friends,” she answered Mal while still looking at Regina. She eventually turned to Mal, “And you?”

“Has Regina lost her tongue and manners tonight?” she replied irritably, moving over a bit to be in Regina’s field of view.

Regina stood up and crossed her arms in front of her, “No, not at all Mal. How are you doing this evening? Taking a stroll to frighten little children?”

Mal laughed, “Most certainly! I like to do a head count to see who is actually from our area versus the intruders. I have my handy tommy gun to take out any unusual suspects.” Mal hoisted a fake, purple tommy gun, like the gangsters used to use. Emma was a bit relieved to know she was in costume. The gun brought the outfit together, and then it clicked she was dressed as a gangster.

Henry had moved from the fire pit, and stood behind Regina. “Hi Lily.”

Henry said softly and waved. Lily cracked a smile, “Hey, Hen.”

Regina’s eyebrows lifted up. They looked bashful, and into each other, like they had a thing. Henry never mentioned this to her. She sighed. The two teens moved a little closer together and walked over to the front of Emma’s house, talking lowly to only each other. Henry was pointing to things on the lawn, so he must have been telling her all about his involvement in the set up.

“So, this is your house Emma?” Mal glared at the contents, looking unamused.

“Yeah, decided to get into the spirit.”

“And so did you Regina? Interesting…I like what you did with the cauldron,” Mal said looking at her with a raised eyebrow.

Regina said nothing. Emma said, “Her son and I put it all up earlier this week. Kinda a last-minute thing, but I think it worked out pretty well. Most of the neighbors do a spectacular job.”

“They do indeed,” Mal simply said. “Well I think it’s a wonderful last minute job. I’m sure Lily will find it her favorite. She just loves the macabre. I bet you think she’s in costume…”

Emma didn’t know how to reply to that. She glanced over at Henry and Lily, noticing her black lacy tops, long blank shirt in shredded layers, and what seemed to be patent leather Doc Martens. She decided not to comment.

Regina pulled out the candy bowl from the cauldron, grabbed her gloves and cooler, “Excuse me Mal. I have to refresh.”

The situation was getting more awkward by the moment, and Emma didn’t know what to do or say. After a few moments, thankfully, Mal took Regina’s dismissive hint, “Well, I have to continue to roam the streets, keep our neighborhood safe. See you around.” Mal casually strode off, walking through a group of children that came running up to Emma and Regina. Lily followed her mom, but just before she went, she leaned closer to Henry’s face. Regina had missed it, but Emma saw, and wasn’t sure if Lily had kissed him. She decided to say nothing and continued to pass out candy. She picked up the bowl that Regina took out and gave out the candy, allowing Regina time to “refresh” the cauldron.

“Hey mom?” Henry called.

Emma handed the bowl back to Regina and she put it back in the cauldron; fresh smoke began to pour over everywhere. Regina popped the lid back on the thermos, “Yes Henry?”

“Can I go walking with Lily and her mom for a little bit? Just around the block…” Henry asked in a soft, sweet, and hopeful tone.

Regina’s heart and stomach sank. What she wanted to say in reaction to this new discovery would have to wait. It was obvious they had been getting familiar with each other at school. She stared him down before answering him, “Yes you may go, but do not be gone for long. When you see trick or treaters dying out, come back. Do you have your phone?”

“Yes! Yes I do,” Henry said excitedly with a bounce in his feet. “Thanks, Mom!” And he went quickly down the street after Lily.

Emma felt rejected for a bit. She looked back at the fire pit. “Well, I lost my devil to keep the fire going,” she tried to say as nonchalant as possible.

Regina looked at her, presuming she felt a sense of loss like herself. “He’s a teen. It’s what they do.”

Emma grimaced at the thought and sighed. She could tell Regina wasn’t too happy at the pairing. She wasn’t feeling secure about it herself. “Mal’s a character,” Emma remarked.

“Yes, she is.”

“Is Henry dating her daughter?”

Regina snorted, “God I hope not, that would be awkward.”

Emma's ears perked up, “How so?”

Regina regretted blurting that out. “Mal and I dated for a bit.”

Emma suddenly became overcome with jealousy and self-consciousness. “Oh, I see. I'm sorry I didn't mean to pry.”

Regina was really upset Mal showed up, but she tried to remain calm. She did not want to dump anything on Emma, and would not talk about it because it was her business. However, she detected Emma was a little uncomfortable, so she tried to choose words to put her at ease. “It's ok. It's obvious that we are not friends. But if Henry is interested in Lily, I'm not interested in having a bit of Mal back in my life.”

“So a bad break up is what you're saying?”

Regina nodded, “I broke it off with her. We were part of this neighborhood watch, it’s how we met.”

“She seemed impressed with your cauldron,” Emma was trying to find a positive.

Regina looked at the cauldron, remembering. “She was the friend I was with when I bought it,” Regina admitted.

“Hummmm, let me guess, she wanted it, but you bought it out from under her, and that’s what happened,” Emma said, taking a chance at a bad joke.

Regina shook her head and chuckled, “No, I wish it was that simple. As you can tell, she is a character. I finally saw how manipulative and mean she was. I’m not completely innocent—I participated in some of that power tripping, which alienated me from many neighbors. I really did become the Evil Queen. Once we broke up, I isolated myself. I didn’t talk to anyone anymore,” Regina snorts, “as if they wanted to even talk to me anyway. Anyway, this is a complete bummer of a topic. Sorry.”

Emma reached over and grabbed her hand and squeezed it. “Thank you for sharing something about yourself that wasn’t the best you. I appreciate the vulnerability. But I can’t see that Regina. You’ve been the best neighbor of them all.”

“Ha, well I have Henry to thank for that. I had no intention of meeting you or getting to know you. You were gonna be another neighbor to ignore.” Once Regina said the truth, she realized it sounded harsh.

“I will thank Henry. But, you don’t regret it, right?”

Regina quickly replied, “Not at all, Ms. Swan.”

Emma was glad for the dark, because she felt her cheeks heat up and flush. But there was no way Regina missed her stupid grin.

Another wave of kids came by. Regina told Emma, “We have maybe another hour worth of kids.”

“Only? It’s barely…” Emma reached for her phone. “7:30! It’s late. Wow. People are serious around here.”

“We are surrounded by three schools, so there are a lot of families that live in the area. They all know each other, so they give out good candies and decorate. Word gets out we have the goods, and here we are!”

“And all without internet I’m sure.”

“Been this way for decades.”

“Have you lived here for ‘decades?’”

“Yes. A little over twenty years.”

They passed out candy to another wave.

When they left, Emma asked, “Did you enjoy your burger? Have anything to compare it to? I mean, I’m getting the impression you don’t eat burgers much.”

“I have the occasional burger. Your burger was the occasion. And it was a quality burger, worthy of the occasion. As infrequent as I eat them, I do have my favorite. I’m selective.”

“Grumpy’s?”

“‘Grumpy’s Burgers and Donuts.’”

“What!? That sounds trashy!”

“I beg your pardon? It is very delicious. You cannot go wrong with anything there.”

Emma, in shock, replied, “Ms. Persnickety’s favorite burger place is a burger, slash, donut shop? How is that a thing?”

“Welcome to Southern California, Ms. Swan,” Regina was finding that she really liked invoking her last name, especially because she noticed that Emma got a bashful side smile anytime she said it.

“Ok, ok, I shouldn’t be judgy. Tell me about this place, and where is it?”

“How about I show you? You want to go sometime midweek, or next weekend? Take your pick. But I will recommend we go on a Thursday night because Grumpy’s brother is a baker, and he releases special bakes for the weekend,” Regina beamed at Emma, waiting for the baker in her to take the bait.

Emma’s eyes shined at the sound of that, “No kidding?! Ok, let’s go Thursday when you get home from work. We will get there early and get first pick.”

“Alright, we will. It’s up a few blocks, so we can walk there.”

“I walk a lot down to the plaza. How have I’ve missed it?”

“No, it’s the opposite way, where there is nothing but residential, a coffee shop called Red’s, and then Grumpy’s, next to the gas station on the corner.”

“Next to a gas station? This is getting good. I haven’t gone that way yet. It’s away from the freeway, and the plaza and main boulevard.”

“It’s a local thing. You will be inducted Thursday,” Regina smiled not only at her, but excited at having social time with Emma.

“You’re a good friend Regina.”

The night became cool as the time came closer to 9:00. Henry came back just before then. Regina disposed of her ice, at Emma’s suggestion, on the side of her house. Henry wanted to throw them in the fire, but Regina did not want him messing with it; besides, she didn’t YouTube what kinds of reaction that would cause. Henry suggested he look it up, but Regina reminded him that cleaning up was the priority, and as Emma’s guests, he should focus. So, Henry worked on putting the fire out, then Emma borrowed Regina’s gloves so she and Henry could carry the fire pit to the backyard. When they returned, they were talking about tearing down the display tomorrow and start getting serious about Christmas. Regina ignored them, and busied herself with throwing away trash, then making a candy bag for Emma. This reminded Emma of the cookies, and she asked them to wait, returning with two cute cellophane bags filled with cookies.

“I made them, of course,” Emma said bashfully.

“Thank you Emma, these looks great.”

Emma smiled at her. “Regina, let me help you take the cauldron back?”

Henry grabbed the cauldron and started wheeling it, “I got it!” Regina was very disappointed at her son for being so helpful at that moment.

“Well, problem solved,” Emma said.

“Is there anything I can do for you?” Regina asked Emma.

“Not make it a Sunday night?” Emma laughed. She would really love to keep hanging out with her.

“I have a magical cauldron, not a magical calendar, sadly. Back to business as usual tomorrow,” Regina replied, with a touch of sadness, “I had a great time. Thank you for this. It was more than just passing out candy.”

“Sure, it was a lot more,” Emma agreed. “I look forward to Thursday.”

Regina and Emma stood for a moment in silence looking at each other. Each of them were deciding if a hug would be appropriate, but neither of them made the first move. Regina finally spoke up, “Oh and thanks for the horns. I might keep them on for work tomorrow.” She began to back up.

“You should. I knew we would make a great pair of devils.”

  
A pair, she said. She grinned at the thought. “We do. Night Emma.”

She didn’t get another “Ms. Swan,” but any way she said her name was ok with her. “‘Night Regina.”


	11. Chapter 11

Henry met up with Emma when she got home that Monday, ready to tear down Halloween. Emma found her enthusiasm less than his.  
  
“I was soooo tired today,” she said to Henry as she yawned, gripping her travel mug. “I cannot believe how much Halloween wiped me out. I have had four of these today,” she shook the travel mug. “I need another refill before we start.”  
  
“I got the energy for you, Em. Lemme have the garage keys and I’ll start making room,” Henry offered.  
  
Emma nodded in agreement unable to verbally answer because she was caught in a never ending yawn that brought tears to her eyes. When she managed to open the back door, she threw her belongings inside, grabbed the garage keys hanging on the wall, and gave them to Henry. “I won’t be a minute. I’m gonna bust out the instant coffee and change my clothes.”  
  
Henry went into the garage and started making a mental inventory of what was what, and in the process created a space for the big Jack. His phone vibrated which meant he was receiving a rare thing: a phone call. The display on his phone said “Wicked,” which was his Aunt Zelena. He was sure it wasn’t an emergency; she probably just wanted to know what happened between his mom and Emma last night. He guessed they behaved themselves after he left with Lily, and her mom. He pressed “ignore” as Emma came into the garage.  
  
“I was thinking that Jack could stay outside around all the other Christmas stuff,” Emma suggested.  
  
“Oh, no, that would mess with the theme.”  
  
“The theme? It’s Christmas, kid, what else is there?”  
  
“12 days of Christmas theme.”  
  
“Ohhhh, yeah, I suppose Christmas can have its own theme. So then what have I to work with here? Tell me.”  
  
“The Arendelles had a basic Christmas layout: fake snow, a tree, lights, and on the roof a miniature sleigh and eight tiny reindeer...”  
  
“Cute.”  
  
“But, the overall theme was 12 days of Christmas! So for each of the 12 days they’d install that display!”  
  
“You’re kidding! What do these displays look like, like how big? One a day? That’s a lot of work, and dedication...I…,” Emma blew out a breath, “Phew, I dunno...can’t we just put everything out at once?”  
  
Henry’s face fell from all smiles to a small, disappointed pout, “Yeah, sure, I guess. Won’t be the same, but…”  
  
She felt for the kid, but she needed to preserve her sanity. “It won’t be the same, no, but it's gonna be there. Better than nothing at all AND you get to help put it all up.”  
  
She approached Henry and squeezed his shoulder, hoping that he would accept her offer. He looked up at her with a half-smile, “You’re right...you’re right. This is a bit of my childhood growing up I thought I lost. This really means a lot to me, Em. Thank you.”  
  
She really liked working with Henry and was looking forward to this project, so she was glad that went well. “You’re welcome Henry. Thank you for lending a hand, and getting paid in the process, right? Awesome! So, Jack has to go you say? Let's go get him.”  
  
Regina pulled into the driveway and saw Henry and Emma carrying Jack up the driveway. She left her things in the car and went over, following them up the driveway.  
  
“Hi, my busy bees,” Regina said just as they put Jack down. The two of them were startled by her appearance.  
  
“Hey mom!” Henry said. “Sorry I forgot to let you know I was here.”  
  
“That’s ok. You two talked about it last night, so I already knew,” Regina reassured her son. She pushed her still curly brown hair behind her ear and looked at Emma. “Hello, neighbor.”  
  
Emma did not recover from being startled, because when she saw Regina in today’s business outfit, she went from startled to smitten to nearly speechless. “Hey… glad to see you,” she stammered. She reached for her travel mug to wet her throat. “Would you like me to fix you some coffee?”  
  
Regina was all smiles for Emma; she appreciated her variety of sleeveless work shirts that showed off her sculpted arms. “No thank you; I don’t have coffee after 2:00 p.m., keeps me up. I wasn't planning on staying. I’ll let you get back to your work. I just wanted to say hi…” _and let you see what I was wearing today_, she thought. She got the reaction she was looking for, as well as a good look for herself.  
  
“No don't go yet, you don't have to work or anything, keep us company…” Emma suggested.  
  
“Yeah mom, we were just gonna go through boxes and identify stuff,” Henry added.  
  
Emma grabbed a chair from the garage and folded it out for Regina. She was hesitant to stay, but because Emma seemed to want her to stay, she relented. “Ok, sure.” But now she was at a risk of having to be nice about the Christmas decorations. If you can't say something nice, don't say it at all, as she was taught, so she hoped Emma had something else to talk about. Maybe she would have to steer the conversation.  
  
Emma observed Regina sitting poised and proper because of her pencil skirt. She chuckled to herself, remembering how last night she was more relaxed in her jeans, either crossing her legs, or sitting with them spread wide open leaning forward, as when she ate her burger.  
  
“Hey…” Emma started.  
  
“I…” Regina started.  
  
They both laughed at talking at the same time, then each trying to get the other to “go first.”  
  
Henry internally groaned as they giggled, returning his attention to the task at hand. Though the Arendelles had everything seemingly marked out well, it was not specific. Henry always had a Sharpie on hand, so he started writing on the bins and boxes what was specifically what.  
  
Regina spoke first at Emma's insistence. “I was going to say I took the leftover candy to work today; it was descended upon like vultures by both the tellers and customers.”  
  
Emma laughed at her description. “Sounds like you made a lot of people’s Monday. Did anyone else share their candy?”  
  
“Not this time. A lot of people said they had tons of kids come by this year. Many ran out of candy.”  
  
“Did you let them know they weren't doing it right? They gotta have an endless cauldron, complete with horns and a rockin’ display. Ftth! Everyone knows that.”  
  
Regina laughed, “I did not share with them what I did. But I did wear my horns into work! It's the way I passed out the candy to my minions,” Regina said proudly with a raised eyebrow and side smile.  
  
“You did!?” Henry exclaimed.  
  
“That's great, I would’ve loved to seen their faces,” Emma laughed, loving the look Regina just gave.  
  
“I'm afraid I may have given them an image of me they won't forget, but I'm ok with that,” Regina told Emma.  
  
“Hummm, why is that?”  
  
“Let's just say I'm not the warmest of bosses. I'm not mean, I just believe in a respectful line and I make it clear that I am not their friend.”  
  
Emma wasn't sure how to take that. Her job experiences had always been quite the opposite, where everyone was mostly on an equal playing field. “Don't take this the wrong way when I say this—I can see you having an intimidating streak when upset, but you have always been so sweet with me, so I am having a hard time imagining you being intimidating without reason.”  
  
Regina smiled and looked at her hands in her lap. “No, it’s ok. Work is work, and, well, friends are friends.”  
  
Emma beamed at Regina’s admission that she was her friend. “Your work world is the 180 to mine. Everyone is on the same playing field. And I’ve been inside a few banks, and they look nothing like my work space, where people sit in whatever they find comfortable...yoga balls, mats, pillows...my boss has an office chair made to look like the Iron Throne on wheels! She’s the head of the department, we now call her Cersei...of course. Work spaces are decorated heavily with personal items. And the line is very blurred between work and friends. A kind of Wonderland...we're all a little bit mad,” Emma laughed.  
  
Henry commented, “Now that's where I wanna a job! No offense, mom.”  
  
Suddenly Regina felt like a sour-puss-killjoy. She started to question how much her identity matched that of her position as the boss at the bank. She always thought that she left her work at home, especially because she didn't talk about work to anyone outside of work; but hearing how different her office was compared to where Emma worked, now she had questions. Today at work, things seemed a little more relaxed; maybe it was her horns, letting her guard down. “It does sound delightful. It's obvious work gets done; after all, the organization is doing well financially?”  
  
“Oh yeah. We have fun, but we also know how to bust our butts too,” Emma replied. “Hear that Henry? We work very hard too. But you know how to work and play, I think you could fit right in.”  
  
Regina wondered if she knew how to mix work and play? “Speaking of work, I am going to go and let you two get focused. I have things to do at the house myself.” She folded the chair and brought it back into the garage.  
  
Emma took it from her, purposely grazing her hand; she thought she felt Regina graze back. “Are you sure you gotta leave? You’re not disrupting us.”  
  
Regina looked at her and decided to do a little playing, “Yes, I am sure. Getting out of my work clothes when I get home is high on my list of things to do.”  
  
Emma’s eyes grew wide, her lips parted, like she wanted to say something. Emma’s eyes started to roam her body. Regina’s information threw her for a loop. Regina knew she had her going and smirked while she waited for Emma’s eyes to return to her hers. When they did, she shook her head and apologized, as rose color tinted her cheeks. “Sorry, Regina, yeah, get home and do your thing.” She slipped her hands into her back pockets.  
  
Regina, pleased with herself, and more so with Emma’s reaction, walked away, turning around and waving to Emma.  
  
Henry, once again, watched Emma watching his mom walk away with that look. He shook his head. “Hey Em, I think I have identified all of the pieces. Let’s start seeing if they work.”

—————

  
At home, Regina saw several missed calls from her sister. She could only guess what it was all about.  
  
“Hello, sister.”  
  
“Ugh, you have me dying over here. You and your son.”  
  
“My son? Were you calling him too? Is everything all right?!”  
  
“With me, yes. But I want to know what happened last night?!”  
  
“Honestly Zelena, so dramatic. Henry is with Emma right now.”  
  
“And why aren’t you over there?”

“I was, I just came back.”  
  
“Lame, why didn’t you stay?”  
  
“Because…”  
  
“Because…”  
  
“I dunno. I went over after work and it was fine. They were working on decorations and I managed to not let that bother me, but then…”  
  
“But then what…”  
  
“Zelena, am I uptight?”  
  
Zelena snorted and laughed. Regina went silent as she quieted down. “Oh, you are seriously asking me that?”  
  
“Yes! But I guess I got my answer.”  
  
“No, yes, but no, but yes. Oh shit. Ok, so I stuck my foot in my mouth, but my laughter is not a complete answer to your question. You want to know if you are uptight? I am not sure if that is the right word.”  
  
Regina groaned.  
  
“No, no, hear me out. It’s not as bad as you think. It’s more like you are particular and guarded. Not with us—you lack friends besides us, and that worries me sometimes. Why is that?”  
  
“I don’t know…I don’t trust people.”  
  
“Right. But you are a very loving person, caring, unselfish. Those within your inner walls enjoy and love you. So, what happened at Emma’s that made you run away?”  
  
“I didn’t run away…Ok. Yes, I did. We were talking about work. Emma had bought me these devil horns to wear, she had a pair too, and we wore them as we passed out candy last night. She encouraged me to wear them to work today, and I did, just in the morning, as I passed out the leftover candy to the tellers. It felt good. I did it because Emma would find it funny. But somehow it ended up getting pointed out to me, not by her, just a collection of things said, that I am an uptight banker boss. And I am afraid I am not very different outside the office.”  
  
“First, she didn’t call you uptight?”  
  
“Oh god, no. This was all going on in my head.”  
  
“Good, because I would have to punch her if she did. I don’t know what you are like at work, but I can imagine that you are pretty scary.”  
  
“Gee, thanks.”  
  
“It’s how your face looks when you’re being guarded.”  
  
“Humph. Fine, I’ll own that. I am the boss, I am not their friend.”  
  
“Yeah, that sounds scary.”  
  
“Well I am not scary enough for some tellers to make off-handed comments about how the horns ‘kinda fit me.’ I mildly laughed at their jokes, because jokes are often true. But now I’m thinking, am I a monster to them?”  
  
“How many people have quit under you in all the years you have been there?”  
  
“None. People have left of their own accord for life changing reasons. We also have some of the longest employed tellers.”  
  
“And how are the tellers with each other? Are they friendly with each other and customers?”  
  
“Yes, we are one of the better branches.”

“Then they don’t see you as a monster. Maybe a hard ass, but they don’t fear you, you haven’t created a hostile work environment. You just know how to keep up boundaries.”  
  
“But Emma was talking about her work and it is the complete opposite. I don’t understand that environment, but I can see the appeal. She is all fun and games, and I’m…”

“Emma works in a different sector. Is there any financial sector like Emma’s job?”  
  
Regina snorted, “No! I guess it is just different.”  
  
“And different isn’t bad. Cheer up sis. I think you are doing a great job at being you. And Emma seems to think so too.”  
  
“I’m trying. I mean, I like her...as a person. Nice to have a friendly neighbor.”  
  
“Cut the crap Regina. Did you bed her last night or what?”  
  
Regina burst out laughing. “Sorry to disappoint.”  
  
“Come on! Stop stalling and tell me all the juicy details from last night…”  
  
“Things did get interesting, especially when Mal showed up.”  
  
Zelena gasped. “Tell me everything.”  
  
—————

Later that evening Henry finally picked up a call from Zelena.  
  
“Why are you ignoring me?”  
  
“I wasn't, I was busy with Emma.”  
  
“Sure…”  
  
“I was! We are game planning for Christmas.”  
  
“Yeah, I know. I'm just giving you a hard time. Anyway, listen I got a favor to ask…”  
  
“I’m frightened...you’ve never asked me for anything…”  
  
“So why should that scare you?”  
  
“I dunno…”  
  
“I need you to make yourself scarce on Thursday night and let your mom go alone with Emma.”  
  
“But we’re supposed to go to Grumpy’s!”  
  
“No, THEY are going to Grumpy’s, and you’ll do something else…”  
  
“Like what? I can’t lie. If I’m here, mom will insist I go. But I don’t stay for any school activities, what am I supposed to do?”  
  
“Hold on a second, your Auntie is looking for a brilliant out for you...and, ok, got it. I just texted your dad. He is willing to come and get you. But now I have to call him to tell him why. Ok, thank you for being such an agreeable boy, love you, byeee.”  
  
Henry stared at his phone, wondering what in the world just happened. He sighed. He was looking forward to going to dinner with mom and Emma, but he supposed he should give the adults “alone time.” After all, he already had several burger “dates” with Emma without mom. An hour later he received a text from his dad saying he would pick him up directly from school, so look out for him, and try to have no homework that day; they will have a good time. That put a smile on Henry’s face. Dad-time was always a good thing.

—————

Just before lunch Regina’s cell phone buzzed at work, from inside her purse. She fished it out. If Henry was contacting her for an emergency she at least needed to know that much. She was surprised to see “Ms. Swan” on her display. She looked up to see who was near her office before placing the phone on her desk and opening up the message:  
  
_ Hi! Wanna see that chair_?  
  
Regina debated answering back. She did not play on her phone while at work. Strict rules applied at work for security reasons, and Regina did not lax on those rules. However, Emma did not know this, and she did not want her to think she was rude:  
  
_ What chair_?  
  
Regina knew what she was talking about so she wasn’t sure why she played dumb. Shortly after her reply, she received a picture of the Iron Throne chair.  
  
_ Oh, that chair. Isn’t that something. Creativity sure is alive in your office_.  
  
_ So, your turn, what's the most interesting thing in your office_?  
  
Regina panicked. She didn't think this was going to turn into a photo exchange:  
  
_ So much to choose. Give me a minute…  
  
Hahaha, that's funny._  
  
Indeed, thought Regina. But as she looked at her various shades of grey office, there really wasn't anything remarkable: the furniture was standard office issue. She had the latest picture of Henry on her desk and a small, neatly potted philodendron; she didn't even know what kind it specifically was. Emma texted back:  
  
_ This is what I sit on_.

Emma sent a picture of a plush, ergonomic desk chair, bright red, on wheels. Pretty average office furniture, just red. If that was Emma’s choice of chairs to sit in, then Regina didn't feel so boring. She looked to see if anyone was near her office before standing up and snapping a picture of her non-ergonomic, unplush, wheel-less, grey office chair, and sent it to Emma:  
  
_ It has no wheels!? That's just cruel.  
  
I didn't realize it until you pointed it out. Thanks.  
  
*Snort* I’m being a good friend. you should have wheels as the boss, right?  
  
Are you the boss? Then shouldn't the Iron Throne be yours?  
  
Now you're talking treason. I’m no usurper.  
  
Ha! Well, if you change your mind, I'll support your claim.  
  
Too funny. I am her underling, so a sub-boss...vizier on wheels.  
  
You are the first vizier on wheels I am sure. At least the first I ever met._  
  
Emma sent more pics of her office. The look of her office was what Regina expected based on her description. The room was bright and colorful, filled with photo collages, ephemera from past events pinned to the walls, knick-knacks, action figures, and paperwork stacks. It wasn't a messy environment, she thought; it was a creative work space. Emma followed up:  
  
_ Your move_.  
  
Regina groaned. She had never been ashamed of her office before. It was the complete opposite of Emma's and what if...Regina stopped herself from completing that though. She was sounding like some 14 year old freaking out about her image. Regina snapped a picture of her office, from her desk, including the picture of Henry and the plant. She was about to send it, but decided to alter it, then sent it:  
  
_ Artsy. Emma replied.  
  
What do you mean?  
  
The black and white.  
  
I still don't know what you mean. Are you making fun of my world?  
  
No, I like it.  
  
You don't have to be nice.  
  
I can't be mean, Henry's in it.  
  
So, you don't like it._  
  
_ The black and white was a smart move.  
  
It really is a colorless world. The bw is an improvement, trust me.  
  
I’m sending the Queer Eye gang down there right now. You need a chair with wheels at least._  
  
Regina appreciated the honesty and she was sure that her “artsy” comment was genuine. Her office did look better in black and white, and the office was already grey.  
  
_ You are a hoot and a half, Ms. Swan. I will have to go. I cannot risk someone catching me playing on my phone. I have an image to keep ;p  
  
I'm gonna blow up your phone now.  
  
Have fun. You’ll find that I am well disciplined.  
  
That thought sent shivers through Emma:  
  
You will resist me? Resistance is futile.  
  
Game on._  
  
And with that, Regina silenced her phone, and put it away. She came back to her phone in the late afternoon to a slew of messages she casually glanced at:  
  
_ Hi. Wow, you really did blow up my phone.  
  
I WON! Emma quickly replied.  
  
Won what?  
  
You couldn't resist texting me back.  
  
You call three hours later a victory?  
  
Sure. I’ll take it.  
  
I suppose I can let you have it. But most of your texts were nonsense.  
  
Very important questions.”  
  
I'll review them later.  
  
You haven't even looked at them and are calling them nonsense? I’m hurt.  
  
Busted. But I will get on them. Need to have something to talk about at Grumpy’s  
  
That's days away. I need answers now.  
  
Two days.  
  
I know where you live._  
  
_ That won't make me answer faster.  
  
Ok, ok. I am looking forward to Thursday.  
  
Me too._  
  
The next day Regina photographed parts of her office, edited them in black and white, before sending each one to Emma. Emma was serious when she said that Regina really did have an eye for taking pictures, and in black and white, they looked so artsy:  
  
_ Stop taking such nice pictures! I’m having a hard time convincing the Queer Eye cast that you need help._  
  
Regina didn't say anything in return, just kept covertly taking photos and sending them. If anyone saw her, it would be obvious that she was playing on her phone.  
  
Emma was enjoying the attention, no matter how unusual it was. In fact, she liked the unusualness of it. She was getting a glimpse of Regina's world in a unique way. She continued to enjoy the remainder of the day with Regina’s pictures.

—————

Henry went to Emma’s house that afternoon, but Regina did not pop over unexpectedly like she did the other day. Emma wanted her to, and wanted to ask Henry what she was up to, but she decided that she should keep their working boundaries to just their work. She and Henry accomplished a lot, identifying all 12 items. They were able to test about three before Henry realized he needed to get going and finish homework. Emma asked him if he wanted to work on a few tomorrow before they went to Grumpy’s, but he let her know he would be going out with his dad, telling her “the two of you should have alone time, so have fun!” She looked at him quizzically, then let him know he would be missed.  
  
After Emma made dinner, she called her parents.  
  
“Hey mom, dad, how are you?”  
  
“Doing good Cinnamon. We were expecting you to call the day after Halloween,” her dad said.  
  
“Yes, how was your time spent with Regina?” her mom cut to the chase.  
  
Emma grinned and chuckled. “It was time well spent. I really enjoy her company.”  
  
“So, what happened?”  
  
“We passed out candy, conversed between those times. I think my house decorating was a hit! Kids seemed really excited, that was fun. Regina has this amazing cauldron, oh let me send you pictures, and she put dry ice so it would smoke. It was pretty cool. I had burgers delivered for dinner...I’ve been eating my way through all the unique burger places in LA. Such a variety. Speaking of which, I am going with Regina this Thursday to her favorite burger place, Grumpy’s Burger and Donuts.”  
  
“Burgers and donuts!? How does that work?” David asked.  
  
“A DATE!?” Mary exclaimed.  
  
“No, no, not a date. Just dinner, er, well, I didn't see it as a date because I figured Henry was going too, but now he tells me he won't make it.”  
  
“You think Regina asked him to let it be just you and her?” Mary asked, giving Emma a sly smile.  
  
Emma flushed at the thought. Maybe Regina did see it as a date? “Well now I don't know. I mean, I've been trying not to get ahead of myself. I can't seem to gage if she would be interested in me…”  
  
“Then this is the chance to find out now, right?” David asked her.  
  
“Sure. Great, now I'm gonna overthink this,” Emma huffed out.  
  
“It's ok Emma. Just continue being as you have been, just try to push the envelope, ask her things,” David replied, trying to reassure her.  
  
“I have asked her things. I get my answers Thursday. I think I want to get serious with her, but I'm just enjoying the friendship for now,” Emma said.  
  
“Well, don't wait too long. You could stay in the friend-zone,” Mary pointed out.  
  
“True. Well thanks for giving me more to think about than I wanted,” Emma said sarcastically, however, her parents were so pleased with themselves and their advice, the sarcasm in Emma’s voice went over their heads.

“Anytime Cinnamon,” David replied.  
  
“Yes, hunny we are always here for you,” Mary said. “Now, are you going to make it for Thanksgiving?”

“Yes, already have my tickets!”

Emma debated telling them about meeting Regina’s ex, but the situation was so vexing, she decided it was better to not talk about it. Regina did not seem like she was pleased to see her. Emma did her best to mitigate the situation. The main takeaway from that whole exchange was how insecure and intimidated she started to become, because if this was a sample of Regina’s type, it could be a tough act to follow; even though Mal was rather snarky and unpleasant, she was stunningly gorgeous. For her, she felt like that was an impossible bar to reach; just being herself was the best she could hope for. She really liked Regina and she wouldn’t let her insecurities stop her from trying. She was so excited for Thursday.

—————  
  
_Did you get to my questions? Today is the quiz. _Emma texted Regina midmorning.  
  
Regina looked frequently at her phone all morning. She had never been that person always checking her phone, and she started irritating herself. But she was rewarded with a message from Emma near noon.  
  
_I did review them. Will you be answering the same questions?_  
  
Emma didn't really think about applying the questions to herself.  
_  
Of course...I will be ready for tonight_.  
  
Emma laughed to herself. Regina did not reply, but she understood her job environment was different. For Emma, her work was about to become intense: she was in charge of the Christmas gala one month from now. She had a lot of vendors to follow up with and make confirmations. She was good at being organized and keeping a steady pace so she didn’t drive herself insane. By mid-afternoon she sent more pictures to Regina of her office view and one from the big conference room window. This day was a particularly clear, and crisp day. Warm wind too, but gentle. She couldn't wait for tonight.  
  
Regina appreciated the photos. She liked this new daily contact, and that it was given in just the right amount, where they weren't expected to be attached to their phones, lest the other got their feelings hurt due to a lack of reply. Plus, today they were all going to Grumpy's; she would be seeing Emma later.


	12. Chapter 12

Emma always came home before Regina, because her job location was closer. When she stepped out of her car, a gust of warm wind blew at her, rearranging strands of her hair in her face. There had been an overall, strong, constant, but gentle breeze, all day, but it seemed like the evening might bring gusts. At least she knew what to do with her hair; she would put it up in a ponytail.

Emma took her time waiting for Regina by changing her clothes. She stared into her closet for a while wondering what to wear for going to get burgers? Her clothing tastes were simple, standard, and maybe a bit repetitive: skinny jeans, v-neck tees in minimal, mute colors. The only variety of things she owned were boots. Most women would be freaking out at this point wondering what the perfect date outfit could be. That moment was brief with Emma because she was happy with her tastes. Perhaps monotonous, but it worked for her. Maybe she would give more thought later to accessorizing, but for now, a change of fresh clothes would do. And, she had to stop thinking of this as a date. She really needed Regina to get home so they could get to Grumpy’s, because her mind was drifting into a million thoughts while waiting.

When she was ready, she started pacing around. She texted her parents:

_I’m just waiting now_.

Mary answered back:

_The hardest part :D Want me to distract you_?

Mary Margaret started to talk about her day at the school. Some of Emma’s friends who still lived in Storybrooke now had kids who were her mom’s students. But she wasn’t telling her that to emphasize to Emma that she wanted grandkids or anything. Then David chimed in “I do.” David then started telling her about his excitement for the day, which was rare in a small town. Turned out, their neighbor George had been abusing his wife for years. Last night she finally had enough and drove off and crashed into the town sign. She was alive, finally filed a report against him, and pulled out a restraining order. The whole town was talking about it and shunning George.

Emma could count on her parents to distract her with town gossip.

She heard Regina’s car. She looked out the dining room window to confirm that it was, but she continued to patiently chat with her parents, giving Regina time to do as she had done, and change. She was quite certain she was not walking down to Grumpy’s in a two piece suit and heels.

Regina bolted into her house with excitement. She called out for Henry, but he didn’t answer. She searched the house and he wasn’t home. She figured that he was already with Emma, so she ran upstairs to her room to change. She already had her outfit for the evening picked and layed out on her bed: a button up, cropped, grey knit sweater with a collar; black, low cut tank underneath; and blue and green tartan pants. She slipped on her black loafers she wore to the party. She texted Emma that she was on her way over. She took only her basics—cellphone, ID, cash, and keys—in her cell phone purse, and hastily went over to Emma’s

Emma got the text immediately since she was still chatting with her parents. She let them know that Regina was coming so she had to go. The last thing her dad texted was: “Be smooth.” Which made her chuckle to herself. All she could hope for was to be chill. She huffed out her nervous energy and went to the front door. When she opened it, there was Regina was about to push the doorbell. Regina was slightly startled.

“Hey there, neighbor,” Emma said in a flirty tone.

Regina liked that tone, and returned it, “Hey there yourself. Got time for me?”

Emma blushed and became flustered. She had no comeback, so she stepped back and let Regina come in.

“Where’s Henry? I’m starving and ready to go,” Regina asked.

“What do you mean? He’s not here. He said he wasn’t coming,” Emma replied.

Regina looked confused at her, “What do you mean he said he isn’t coming? He didn’t tell me a thing. I thought he was here. Where is he?” She pulled out her phone and started to text him.

Regina sounded very anxious and upset. Emma quickly answered her, “He said he had plans with his dad. I know because I asked him if he wanted to work on the Christmas decorations a bit before we all went to Grumpy’s, and that’s when he told me. I’m so sorry Regina, I thought you knew.”

He was with his dad. If she didn’t know her family, this sounded like a scheme. She sighed, “I’m glad he told you something at least. Not that he has to clear going out with his dad with me or anything, just would have been nice to be informed!”

Her phone buzzed with Henry’s reply:

_Mom, I am seriously so sorry I didn’t tell you. It wasn’t on purpose, just honestly forgot. Dad got me directly from school_.

She was trusting that Henry was not being sneaky like his dad and Zelena, although they clearly roped him into this. She would get details from them later:

_Ok. It happens. We will miss you. Have fun with your dad. I will bring you back donuts._

Henry quickly typed back:

_I don’t deserve donuts :’( But Bavarian cream and a twist would be nice :D Love you. Have fun with Emma._

His text was followed up with a ridiculous gif of Mr. Bean wiggling his eyebrows.

Henry was totally on board with them. She shook her head and put her phone away. She looked up at Emma and grimaced. “Everything will be ok.”

“Henry gets to live for another day? Awesome! He mows a mean lawn, hate to lose him.”

They both chuckled, Regina seeming to let all that stress go. Emma opened the door, “Shall we get going? I really want this burger.”

Regina nodded and they walked out into the warm breeze.

“This way,” Regina beckoned Emma with a wave of her hand.

Emma strode next to Regina. “I'm sorry for all that. That was me in mom mode, had nothing to do with you.”

“Oh good, for a second I thought you didn't want to be alone with me.”

“This is our first time alone, you’re right,” Regina affirmed with a smile. “I'm up for the challenge. At least I'll get my favorite burger out of it.”

“You're funny.”

“Just wait till you hear my answers. I am going to ace this quiz!”

“Oh, competitive, are we?”

“Just a little.”

A gust of wind blew at them, whipping Emma’s long ponytail. “Are you sure you wanna walk in the wind? We can turn around and I can drive.”

Regina’s hair, on the other hand, ended up in her face. She tucked it behind her ear and smoothed it down out of her face. “No, I’m a big girl, I can handle this. My hair probably wouldn’t be doing this if I hadn’t straightened it…besides I love the Santa Ana winds.”

“The winds have a name?”

“Yeah, this is a seasonal thing for us. It’s why our fall season is still summer-hot, and this is also known as ‘fire weather’ season. They’re dry desert winds, sucking humidity from the air. But because we are closer to the ocean, the wind stays overall gentle. Most of L.A. is probably having really strong gusts, but ocean winds counter…” Regina laughed at herself, “And that is your weather lesson for today.”

“I love lessons from you, thank you for educating the newbie,” Emma said as she reached over and pulled the last remaining strand from Regina’s face.

“Thanks,” Regina playfully nudged her with her shoulder.

“Sure,” Emma smiled.

“You can thank the Santa Ana’s for those clear, beautiful pictures you sent me. Clears the air. What a view.”

“My office is right next to the conference room, and I share the window. It is amazing.”

“If I were Cersei, I would want your office to look out over my domain from my Iron Throne.”

“Ha, right? Her office is central to where she needs to be. My office has a great view, but it is small. Speaking of pictures, I really liked yours. It was like an art-walk of Corporate America.”

Regina cringed at that word—Corporate America. “My office is pretty boring. Had to spruce it up somehow.”

“You did it justice. Ever thought about photography as a hobby?”

“No. I mean I have nothing against it. My only hobby is taking care of my fruit trees.”

“And it shows. Those trees are abundant and delicious.”

“Yeah, my daddy had a green thumb.”

“So do you.”

“Yes, and it will die with me, unless Robin is interested. Henry and Zelena have no interest. But I have been trying to groom Robin.”

“That’s your niece? How old is she?”

“She’s 4, will be turning 5 in February. We share a birthday.”

“That is the best! How lucky!”

“It is. Zelena and I used to fight all the time when we were younger, so I see this as karma. She gets to relive me all over, and she has to put up with Robin because its her child!”

Emma cracked up. “Oh, so you were the innocent sister.”

Regina looked directly at her and gave her a resounding, “YES! I’m the baby.”

“You’re absolutely right! But what do I know about siblings. I’m an only.”

“You’re not missing much. How I longed to be an only child.”

“Oh, come on now…”

“I tease. But I did feel that way growing up. Glad my wish never came true. I wouldn’t trade her annoying ass for anything.”

“So Henry doesn’t have any chance of a sibling?”

Regina went quiet for a moment. “Let’s just say it was hard enough to get him.”

“Sorry Regina, I didn’t mean…”

“It’s ok, how could you know.”

Thankfully, they arrived at Grumpy’s. Just before they went in, another gust of wind came at them, tossing Regina’s hair about. Emma opened the door for Regina as she fixed her hair and walked through, thanking her. Despite the wind, it didn’t blow away the incredible, strong waft of burgers being cooked that burst through the door. It set Emma’s stomach off. “Holy, wow, I think I am in love.”

Regina stammered for a moment and turned to Emma, “What did you say?”

“The smell, I think I am in love!”

“Oh, yeah, right,” Regina felt dumb for even thinking Emma was talking to her. “So, this is it!”

“Hey sister, it's been a while!” a man with a salt and pepper beard said to Regina from behind the counter.

“Yes, it has been. Glad it didn't put you out of business! Grumpy this is my friend Emma. She has recently moved in, is a baker and burger lover, so how could I not bring her to you.”

Grumpy put his hand out to Emma, and she shook it. “Welcome Emma!”

“Pleasure. So how often does Regina come in?”

“Emma!” Regina playfully whispered to her.

Grumpy smiled. “Let's just say that whenever she comes through the door, I can place her order before she tells me.”

Emma looked at Regina with surprise. Regina shrugged. “I regret nothing.”

“Owning it, that’s adorable.”

“So what will you have, sister?”

“Whatever Regina's usual is,” she answered Grumpy. “But I also heard about your amazing donuts and pastries.” She walked over to the display case filled with beautifully crafted treats. She saw the specialty section of pies, cinnamon rolls, bear claws, tartlets, and apple turnovers. “Look at these. Regina tells me your brother makes these?”

“Yeah, just the special pastries. He zips in and out, doesn't like to stick around, kinda shy, but my other brother…”

“Regina! So good to see you!” Exclaimed a man with all white hair, rounding the corner. “Where is Henry?” He stretched out his arm to take both of Regina’s in an affectionate handshake. The shaking nearly made the glasses at the end of his nose fall.

“Hi Ray, how are you? Henry is with his dad.”

“She brought her date,” Grumpy said, looking at Emma daring her to challenge him, but she said nothing, enjoying the presumption. Regina missed what he said.

“Well, hi there, welcome. Make sure to have a little bit of everything. The donuts are freshly made, by myself, and our brother Sam just brought in his specialties.”

“Thank you. Having everything is my goal.”

Ray belly laughed, resembling Santa Clause, he then tapped his nose, nodded and returned to the back.. Emma let Grumpy know what pastries she wanted, filling two whole boxes in the process. Regina took a modest bag of Henry’s requests. Grumpy rang them up, and Emma pulled out her ATM card. “Sorry, kiddo, we are cash only.” Emma was realized she had no cash and was embarrassed.

Regina apologized to Emma for not letting her know and paid for their meal. “I will pay you back when we get home, thank you.”

“No its ok. I was gonna pay anyway.”

“So you planned this?” She stared at Regina with a raised eyebrow.

Regina nervously laughed, “No, I swear!”

Emma gave her a long look, “Ok, I believe you. Where’s your favorite place to sit?.”

Regina lead her to a table in the corner by the window.

“I am really sorry I didn't tell you.”

“No, it's ok. Not often you find cash-only places. I just feel bad that I got so much that you had to front for. I have the cash at the house, but still…”

“It’s all good. Promise. You made some good selections.”

“I got a lot because I intended to share with you. I mean, I'm sure you've had their stuff before, but I know Henry would appreciate it since he's not here.”

“Thank you, that's thoughtful.”

“So what is your ‘regular’ order anyway?”

Regina shook her head, “No, I'll let you be surprised. In fact, it will answer some of your questions you asked.” Regina put an elbow on the table and rested her head on her hand, grinning at Emma.

Emma leaned forward with crossed arms on the on the table, “Now this is what I really came for, to get to know you.”

Regina bowed her head to hide the fact that she made her blush. After a moment, she snapped her head back up, pushing her hair back. “Well, Ms. Swan, I suppose we should cut to the chase and begin.”

Emma loved that flushed look on her face. “Any questions come to mind you’d like us to answer that do not have to do with the meal?”

“If I recall, there were a lot of questions about food, which, if I may ask an original question of my own to you, do you like food?”

“Interesting observation; not my intention but I am a little food obsessed. I bake, not that I don’t like to cook either, but I bake because I am picky about pastries. If I want a good cake, I have to make it myself.”

“You can cook too?”

“Yes. Anyone can follow a recipe though.”

“Humph. Not really. Zelena is awful in the kitchen. She took a Home Ec class in high school, and she failed at cooking. I really felt bad for her because I know she tried. Probably the last time she tried to please mother.”

“That is unfortunate. Maybe things would be different if she tried now.”

“I don’t know, but she is pretty attached her au pair and house cleaners. They do everything. No incentive.”

“Wow. Fancy.”

“It’s her. I’m glad she found exactly what she wanted.”

“You only have one sibling?”

“Yes. And you are an only child?”

“Yes.”

“That was a question that I think we both knew the answer to,” Regina chuckled.

“Right. When I was rapid-fire blowing up your phone, I was thinking about questions that I wanted to know about you, not me.”

“Obnoxious move. But I know how to handle that, I have a teenage son.”

“Hey! What are you trying to say,” Emma laughed, not really looking for an answer.

Regina was facing the counter and saw Grumpy coming with their trays, so she pointed to let Emma know incoming. Grumpy set the trays down and asked if they need anything else. They both thanked him and told him no. He nodded and walked away, saying gruffly, “Bon appetite!”

Emma leaned forward and whispered, “So what is Grumpy’s real name?”

Regina thought for a moment, looking sideways, before she raised her eyebrows and admitting, “I don’t know!”

Emma snorted, “That’s funny. But why Grumpy, he seems so nice.”

“Yeah, he has always been nice. Don’t know the story there either.”

There were two food trays with identical orders: a double bacon cheeseburger, coke, fries, and a vanilla shake.

“Regina this is your usual?”

“Yes,” Regina said, embarrassed. “It’s why I try not to come here often.”

“I might have to restrain myself as well. It smells incredible, and looks so good.”

“You asked if I like bacon? What kind of cheese do I like? If I had to choose a burger or pizza which would I have? Coke or Pepsi? Thin cut fries, or thick? Vanilla or chocolate?”

“And the answer is in one tray, that’s funny.”

“With some amendments: I only ever drink Coke, don’t like Pepsi, and only if the place has crushed ice; cheddar is my burger cheese of choice, though I love all cheese; thick cut fries if I can get them extra crispy, and Grumpy crisps them perfectly; and I like both vanilla and chocolate, it just depends what form its in. In a shake, always vanilla.”

Emma nodded and answered as well, “I do love bacon, cheddar is the only cheese that should ever touch a burger; I like pizza, but burgers will always win; I love Coke so much—and I will admit to you, which you will be the first—I love Coke so much that I will even drink it warm and flat,” Regina couldn’t help making a face. “I know, I know, I’m gross. But now you know. I am a thin cut fry girl, but extra crispy is a must, and hot from the fryer, which these look like they are, so I will forgive the thick,” she grinned at Regina.

“I see. Trust me, you won’t be disappointed. What about vanilla or chocolate?” Regina reached for the ketchup bottle and placed a hearty amount in her fry tray, next to her fries. She offered the bottle to Emma, and she took it, also putting a hearty amount, but squirting the ketchup on the tray’s paper cover, next to the fries.

“I like vanilla. Chocolate is not my go-to. I like it in certain things, which I am blanking on...Oh! Chocolate croissants, but even then, chocolate used is not always good. And in pastries, ugh, does everything always has to be chocolate? Hence why I bake.” Emma took a fry and tried it without ketchup first, nodding her head in approval as she chewed and sucked in air, “Hawt! Buh so goot!”

“‘Don’t Ask for Chocolate: Emma’s Cakes & Pastries’ can be the name of your bake shop.” Regina noted that Emma was pleased with the fry.

Emma giggled, “Yeah, wonder how many people would patronize a place without chocolate? You know, there still would be people who come in asking for chocolate, I bet, haha.”

“Very true. So you would be interested in opening up a bakery?”

Emma unwrapped her burger slowly, looking at it carefully, liking what she saw. She licked the melted cheese and burger juices off her fingers. “Yum. The flavor...looks like Grumpy grinds his own meat.”

“That he does. It’s what makes a difference.”

“I don’t know if I would want to open a bakery. I don’t feel like I have the head for business. It’s a pleasure thing for me. Could change the way I feel about baking if I am focusing on fulfilling orders, or worrying about selling enough to keep my business afloat.” She bit her burger, bobbed her head up and down, and moaned, “Immgna tak wif mah moufull, cuz I hafto sin’g itz preyz!”

That made Regina laugh, “I hope you like it and not just being nice.”

She swallowed and took a sip of her shake that was equally good. “Oh, no, this is excellent. I love food,” Emma sighed.

Regina was very glad she loved Grumpy’s. She picked up her burger and began to eat, grabbing more than one fry and putting them in her mouth before she had even finished chewing her burger.

“My middle name is Marie.”

“I like it. Regina Marie. What is your last name?”

“Not a question on the list.”

“Oh come on…”

“Just teasing. Mills. Regina Marie Mills. My daddy wanted it to be Maria, a very traditional Latina middle name, but I will give my mom credit for not wanting me to be Regina Maria. To much rhyming.”

“I think its cute.”

“So did daddy. He would call me that with an exaggerated Spanish accent. It does have a ring to it, but only my daddy could get away with that.”

Emma looked at her and smiled. “You were close with him, I can tell.”

Regina nodded, “Yeah, I miss him a lot.”

Emma noticed that sad look in her eyes again, so she quickly blurted out, “Emma Lee Margaret Ruth Swan.”

“Say again?”

“Emma Lee Margaret Ruth Swan. That is my full name. Margaret is my mom’s middle name, and her mother before that. Ruth is my dad’s mom’s name. And I’m not sure where Lee came from, but hearing it out loud, it sounds like my name is Emily, as in Dickinson, so I was always correcting people there. My dad too liked to play with my name. Called me Little Maggie, because he calls my mom Maggie, and sings that Rod Stewart song ‘Maggie May’ to her, not very well either, haha.”

“Names. So complicated. I kinda like Maggie on you.”

Emma gave her a look of “don’t.” “Regina Mar-”

“Ok! Ok! Truce! Emma is perfectly fine.”

“You can keep calling me ‘Ms. Swan’ too, if you like,” Emma smiled sheepishly at her, biting the tip of her straw.

Regina gives it a try, “Thank you, Ms. Swan, I will gladly.” Emma’s dimples became more pronounced as she smiled, a light blush crossing her cheeks. She took another bite of her burger. For the first time, Regina realized just how much Emma liked her saying her last name.

“I guess that covers the ‘full name’ and ‘nickname’ portion of the quiz,” Regina said. “You asked other things like ‘single, do i have a crush? best friend?’ but I am going to request that you submit those questions on lined ruled paper, folded into a triangle, and pass them to Henry to pass on to me, in the juvenile fashion that they deserve.”

“Waaaah,” Emma burst out, and started to laugh. “Can we play with a paper fortune teller too? I know how to still make it.”

“Oh my god. I could never make that thing, so I always refused to play it.”

“Petty.”

“I know.”

“What about ‘MASH’?”

“I played that! Unfortunately, a lot.”

“Who you’ll marry, number of kids, pets, career...you know I am not sure if what I played was the original game. We would constantly add things, like ‘banished to another land’ or ‘you can only ever wear.’”

“Same. Sometimes the results would cause fights. That’s how Graham and I became friends. He’s always been my best friend.”

“Do tell,” Emma said as she scooped up ketchup with a fry. She was coming to the end of her fries, so she concentrated on finishing her shake, her burger long gone.

“Well, I was playing MASH with a group of girls, it was fifth grade. I had to come up with at least three boys we knew—always hated that part because I already knew I was not into boys, so I negotiated to be able to pick at least one celebrity, to be single with a lot of cats, and just one boy we knew from school. Graham had just transferred mid-way into our school, so I choose the new boy, since nobody really knew anything about him. Well, Graham ended up being my ‘future husband’ and all the girls latched onto that and started to tease Graham about me. I felt bad I did that to him,” Regina winced, “But one of the girls in that group confronted me later, told me that I better stay away from Graham, because she had her eye on him first.”

Emma stopped eating a fry and raised her eyebrows in disbelief.

”Yeah, I know, fifth grade, right? I told her I really didn’t care, I just picked him, it didn’t mean anything and it was a stupid game. But since Graham had been teased about me, and he started to talk to me, we got along, and that pissed off...oh, what was her name...anyway, her, and she tried to kick my ass by picking a fight. I was about to knock her out, but Graham held me back. He told her that he didn’t like either of us. He was friends with me because I didn’t like him. Well, she was humiliated, but she dropped the whole thing. Thankfully, the next year, she moved schools for sixth grade, but Graham and I were friends ever since. We came out to each other in sixth grade, held each other’s secrets, let people think we were together, just made junior high and high school easier until we went to college. And that was probably more than you wanted to know.”

Regina, feeling suddenly exposed, leaned back and folded her hands in her lap. Perhaps because Emma was staring at Regina throughout her story, not eating. 

Emma declared, “It’s everything I wanted to know and then some!" Regina gave Emma a shy smile. She reached for her coke. "In a way, Graham did become your husband...”

Regina snorted, “No, he’s still just my best friend…and my baby’s daddy.” Regina and Emma laughed hard. “What about you? How would you answer ‘best friend?”

“Lacey. We’ve been friends ever since college. We met in the LGBT Community Center on campus, Lacey was the only ally in the group. Her older brother was gay, died of AIDS, so she wanted to honor his memory. Since I moved, we have mostly written to each other; she hates talking on the phone, rather be penpals. Sometimes we just send touristy postcards. She is still in Boston where we met in college.”

“I like that you write instead; there is something to letter writing.”

Emma nodded in agreement. “She wants to come and visit, maybe after New Years. I was telling her all about the Arendelles leaving their Christmas stuff behind and she thinks that is amazing. She is super jealous that she can’t come and help me and Henry put it up. She got me into those cheesy Christmas movies, you know, the ones on Lifetime or the Hallmark channel. Anyway, I’d love for you to meet her when she comes.”

Regina grew quiet, hoping that Emma would not continue to talk about what she and Henry were doing. She was trying to be better, but it still gave her anxieties. “It will be nice to meet your friend.”

Emma thought Regina sounded less than enthused at the idea of meeting Lacey. Regina was looking down at her food, picking at her ketchup with a fry. “I’m sorry Regina, did I lose you?”

Regina looked up at her, “No, no, fries are getting cold, need more ketchup.” Regina reached for the ketchup and gave herself a pile that was more than enough. Emma decided to let her shift in mood go.

“Can I ask you the question I really want to hear the answer to?”

Regina panicked for a second, “I’m afraid to ask…”

“Craziest thing you’ve ever done?”

Regina chuckled and shook her head, “I’ve been trying to narrow that one down.”

Emma’s eyes shot up, “Are you serious?”

“Why do you say that? Is it so hard to think I’ve had a wild past?”

“Wild? You said that, not me, haha. Just how many stories did you think about?”

Regina mumbled, “6, 7...10?”

“Wow. Tell them all to me.”

“No! You asked for ‘the most.’ One story.”

Emma stomps her feet, “But…”

“And just to let you know, Henry hasn’t heard any of them. As far as he knows I am his structure-loving, boring mom,” Regina took a bite of her burger and wiped her mouth.

“I wouldn’t dream of that Regina, of course not. I will share with nobody. Keep this juicy bit to myself,” Emma did likewise, although she did have a few fries left.

“So this was before Henry was born, Graham and I were still in college. We didn’t go to college together. His parents groomed him to go to a medical Ivy League, wanted him to become a doctor…”

“Graham’s a doctor? Where did he end up going? Where did you go?”

“He’s a pediatrician. Went to Cornell. I stayed fairly local and went to Cal State LA. Whenever Graham came to visit, he stayed with me in my apartment. One time, well, we did this multiple times, but this one time we went bar and club hopping in West Hollywood. At the first bar, Graham starts chatting up this petite boy, he said he just turned 21. Graham makes out with him, they have a few dances, but Graham wanted to hit a club, so we go. At the next place, same boy finds us, dances with Graham, makes it clear I am not welcomed, as if I cared.”

“What did he do?”

“Just being snarky at me, dirty stares, making sure he was between Graham and I as he hung off him. Anyway, boytoy was upset that Graham left him at the bar alone, he really liked him. Graham apologizes and tries to make it up to him, so they have more drinks, make out more, dance more. After a while, Graham is ready to go again somewhere else. I ask him where is his boytoy, and he shrugs, and we leave. Club number three, I find a girl to dance with, which in an all gay boy bar is super rare, and now it’s my turn to dance, drink and make out. Graham found some other guy to dance with. I lose sight of him for awhile, until I hear shouting. There’s a group of people who have stopped dancing, so I go over too, and there is that boy again, up in Graham’s face shouting at him ‘why don’t you love me?’ ‘why do you keep ditching me?’” Regina paused, realizing she was raising her voice, because people from the booth behind Emma gave her a look. She lowered her voice a bit. “He continued to shout, demanding Graham’s phone number. I see Graham with his hands up, trying not to engage, backing away. Everyone is watching, and no bouncers, bartenders, or anyone is handling the situation. So I push the boy back and get in between he and Graham. He calls me names, I tell him to eff-off. He lunges for me, and before I know it, I grabbed a candle from the table and throw it at him." Emma's mouth dropped in disbelief, Regina continued her story in all seriousness, "It had liquid paraffin in it, leaked, and caught his shoe on fire—so glad I didn’t catch his leg on fire because he was in booty shorts! Graham grabs me and we take off running. We ran without thought and ended up running far in the other direction of where we parked. I’m sure the boy was ok, but he was messing with my friend. We didn’t go back to WeHo for over a year.” Regina chuckled to herself at the memory as she reached for her shake.

Emma leaned back, cracking up. “That is hilarious! So...I gotta ask...what happened to that girl?”

Regina shrugged, “Don’t know. I lost her to the crowd when I saved Graham. Not like she was my one true love or anything.”

“Regina the heartbreaker.”

“I...am...not,” Regina snickered, “Ok, maybe I did love them and leave them. She wasn’t the first or the last.”

“Umm-humm.”

“Ok, so what is your craziest moment?”

Emma sat up straight, took a deep breath, and sighed. “There were always crazy moments with Lacey with all her guy drama. And when she drinks, she gets, let's call it spirited. My story is like Graham’s in a way. I was being stocked by some girl at a bar, but not in a good way. She was dogging me all night wherever I went. She started flinging her bottle caps at me too. So juvenile, so I ignored it, and didn’t want Lacey to know, otherwise, well, there would have been a scene. But when I was coming out of the bathroom, my stocker blocks my way and says ‘You took Tracy from me.’ And I am trying to think if I know a Tracy, but I don't. I tell her she has the wrong person, and try to get by her, but she keeps blocking me and saying the same thing. She was clearly drunk, and I couldn’t get around her. Her friend sees what is happening and tries to drag her away, ‘That isn’t Mariah, I already told you, leave her alone. Sorry about my friend.’ He pulls her enough for me to get by, but she gets free and runs up to my face ‘I’m gonna kick your ass.’ And before I knew it, Lacey is making like a flying squirrel and tackles her to the ground punching her and yelling ‘leave my friend alone, I’ve been watching your ass all night, and now you have given me a reason to beat it!’” Emma raised her arms in the air, spreading them as a flying squirrel would. Regina saw from the corner of her eye the person behind her turn around and give a dirty look, but dismisses it. “That girl’s friend screams and watches Lacey wail on her. I pull Lacey off and tell her we gotta go. But it turned out alright–Lacey was friends with the bouncer, and we told him he had some trash to take out. I dunno know what happened after, but we weren’t banned from the bar! Shamelessly, we returned the next week. It was nice to know that as drunk and absorbed as she was with her thing, she was watching my back.”

It was Regina’s turn to laugh. “She’s a good friend. I would have done the same...well, I have. I just gave you my credentials.”

Emma smiled at her, very much believing she would have her back. “If they ever make a movie about your life, would you include that in your story?”

“Ha-ha! Sure, why not. Otherwise the movie would be pretty boring.”

“So who would play a young you?”

“That was a hard question. Actresses are so beautiful, and picking someone feels vain.”

“Oh come on Regina, they should be lucky to play you. You have no reason to think you are less—but if you wanted to be more, who would you pick? It’s like PeeWee Herman getting what’s-his-face to play him.”

“Brolin? Hahaha, yeah, ok...young Rachel Weisz.”

“Haaaaaah, that is an excellent choice. I don’t see a difference between you and her, honestly.”

“What? Come on…” Regina blushed, shifted in her seat, and took a drink of her shake, even though it was finished.

Emma decided to be smooth and it got to Regina; she liked that. “Ok, in your biopic, you would be a young Rachel Weisz...who would you have play me?”

Regina stared at Emma for a bit, studying her, trying to figure out who could be opposite Rachel Weisz. “Do you really think you deserve a spot in my biopic?”

Emma scrunched her face. “Are you planning to love me and leave me?” Emma pushed the envelope.

Regina sat up and looked at Emma with amusement. “What are you trying to say Ms. Swan? Are you trying to go for supporting actress in my movie?”

“I am interested in the role.”

Regina pursed her lips together in thought, “I can’t decide between Katheryn Winnick or Charlize Theron…”

“Wow, seriously, Charlize Theron?”

“Maybe Charlize…” Regina closed her eyes for a moment, “Yeah, she and Rachel look good together. And it's the dimple.”

Emma got a big grin.

“Yep. There’s the dimple.”

Emma then became red and put her head down. “You,” she looked away from Regina to compose herself. “Who is the other person you mentioned?”

“From the show Vikings, Lagertha?”

“Nope. Haven’t seen it.”

Regina put up both her hands, gripping the air, “Gah! It’s so exciting.”

“Vikings. You, are into Vikings? So unexpected...but if you say it’s good, I will watch it. Is the cafe down the street open right now?”

“Red’s?” Regina checks her phone for the time. “Yes, I think its open until 11:00 p.m.”

“Can we hang out more?”

“Sure,” Regina smiles at Emma, “I’d love that.”

They slipped out of the booth, fighting for who would take the trash trays to the trash; Emma won. Regina grabbed the bag that held her boxes of pastries and insisted on carrying them over to Red’s. The night breeze was still warm and smelled sweet, stirring the feelings they were beginning to reveal to each other. They walked slowly, and spoke to each other about whatever popped to mind, laughing a little harder and louder since they were outside.

The walk to Red’s was less than two blocks. The coffee house had a warm glow coming from the large window front. A few bistro tables sat outside without patrons. Emma held the door open for Regina, and she tried to take back her bag, but Regina held onto it, slapping her hand away playfully. Red’s was large enough to accommodate a few big tables, more bistro tables, and a few sofas and sitting chairs. Emma led them to sofa seating. Regina sat, but Emma remained standing, “This place is not cash only right?”

“No, it's not.”

“Great, allow me to buy you a drink. What would you like? I know, nothing coffee, unless you want decaf?”

“Thanks for remembering. They have a really nice lavender tea I get. But you will have to put honey in it, please,” Regina smiled looking up at her.

“You got it. Teaspoon worth? Tablespoon?”

“Tablespoon, and then a dash.”

Emma nodded at her and turned before she could see the stupid grin creeping up on her face.

Regina settled into her seat and checked her phone for anything from Henry. She texted him to make sure he had his keys. He usually did, but it gave her something to do. A text came back immediately, but from Zelena:

_Bagged her yet_?

Regina couldn’t even scowl. She tried to control her smile at her sister’s stupidity:

_If I did, would I be texting?_

_Maybe it was a quickie?_

_You’re insufferable. We are having coffee. Just finished dinner._

_Continuing the night, I like the sound of that, good. Is it moving in the right direction?_

_What is right?_

_Don’t play stupid, time is of the essence and I need to know._

Regina bit her lip and looked at Emma while she ordered. Some things had been said at conversation that she couldn’t deny was Emma letting her know she was interested in her. Regina wondered if she was making things just as clear? She watched as Red seemingly tried her best to flirt with Emma, as she did with most customers, but Emma just placed her order, walked to the side to wait, turning around to look at Regina. Their eyes met and they smiled at each other. Emma gave her a little wave. She held up her phone and mouthed, “My sister.” Emma nodded and mouthed “Oh.” Regina went back to her phone:

_I think we are moving in a certain direction. Only the end of the night will tell._

_Perfect. Well, good luck...and don’t fuck it up!_

Regina put her phone away. Though she knew Zelena was being funny, she really did fear “fucking it up.” She wanted to text back something to Zelena, but it was really nothing but fighting words; no need to get more riled up that she was already starting to feel, and now, not in a good way.

Emma returned with two beverages and sat besides Regina, a little close, their knees inches away from each other. Regina felt good having Emma so close to her. Emma placed the beverages on the table in front of them. “Your tea with a tablespoon of honey, and a dash.”

“Thank you, Emma. What did you get? That looks lovely?”

“I was inspired by your lavender; they were offering lavender lattes. Decaf. Want to give it a try?”

Regina accepted her offer. Emma picked up the cup, which was large and more like a soup bowl, holding it up to Regina with the saucer. The cup was filled foam high. Regina reached for the saucer and the handle of the cup, but Emma said, “I got the saucer. The whole thing is kinda heavy. Go ahead and just pick up the cup.” Emma held it out closer to Regina who leaned in, taking a sip. She didn’t really need to pick up the cup after all because it was topped off. She tried not to make a slurping sound, but there was a very slight one at the end.

“The lavender gives it a different dimension. It's very soft tasting. I like it,” Regina said.

Emma noticed that she had foam on her upper lip, but Regina wasted no time licking it from her lips. Emma raptly watched the slow way in which the tip of Regina’s tongue swiped away every last bit of milky foam from her upper lip. Regina looked at her innocently, and thanked her.

“Sure…” she set the cup down, hand suddenly trembling, and watched Regina try her tea.

“Ummm, the honey is perfect.” Regina licked her lips again.

“Yeah? I tried carefully to get it just as you asked.”

“You passed.”

“Thank you. Is lavender your favorite?”

“It is here, but I like most teas.”

For the first time that night, there was a pause to their conversation as they sat next to one another, enjoying their beverages. Emma settled into her seat and her knee tapped Regina’s knee, but neither jerked away. Regina turned to Emma to ask her a question, but she was leaning over towards her. Regina was trying to understand her action, panicking at what her intention was, and how would she respond? She placed a hand on Emma’s knee. “What is going on Emma?”

Emma stopped and looked down at the floor next to her, “Where’s the pastries?”

Regina, relieved and disappointed at the same time, set her drink down and gave Emma the bag, who took it, smiling like a greedy child as she pulled out one of the boxes. “Would you like one?”

Regina almost refused, reflecting on how much she had eaten, but the box smelled amazing when she opened it. She selected an apple turnover; Emma selected a bear claw.

“Emma, can you make turnovers? I’ve had Sam’s before, but I have a hunch you would make a better one, now that I have been exposed to your talent.”

Emma, in the middle of chewing her bear claw, held up her finger to Regina, indicating to give her a moment to swallow. “I can. You making a request?”

“I am, if I may? My mother still has daddy’s apple trees at her house, and there is fruit.”

“Done! I love making pastries from your fruit,” Emma grins at her from ear to ear.

Regina blushed, keeping her composure and smiled back, “Thank you. How is the bear claw?”

“It’s a real bear claw with marzipan...ummmm...I love marzipan, to die for.”

“What is a fake bear claw?”

“A deep fried donut in the same shape, glazed.”

“I see, and that is a flakey pastry?”

“More like a danish. Don’t get me wrong, I love the donut cousin, but a true bear claw...yum! I got two of everything so Henry can try them too.”

“That is really considerate of you.”

“I love working with him, and he has been especially helpful in sorting and mapping out all the Arendelles’ Christmas gear.”

Compliments of her son were more than welcomed; Regina winced internally at the mention of the Christmas decorations coming up again. “Henry is the best, but I am his mom and bias, so it is nice to hear it from someone else; just means what I know to be true, is actually true.”

“Good work ethic and very helpful and inspiring. He is so excited to be able to recreate the Arendelles’ display. I mean, he told me how elaborate it was, and how they did this 12 days of Christmas thing, which I don’t think I will have time to do, but I wanna see how much I can help him recreate it. Says it was his childhood growing up. So, do you have a big Santa sleigh or something like your cauldron that you put out for Christmas?”

Regina breathed deep, offering a quick, “No.”

Emma felt the energy shift again with Regina. “Did I say something wrong?”

“No. I really appreciate hearing you praise my son.”

“Right, of course, but I, well, I don’t know. It's just, it seems like what I asked made you uncomfortable.”

Regina taped the side of her mug with her fingers, and not looking at Emma replied curtly, “Sorry, no, I do not have a big Santa sleigh.” She looked at Emma nervously before sipping her tea.

Emma studied her for a moment. “Sooooo, no follow up to the big Halloween cauldron then?”

Regina remained silent, gave her a fake grin, and hummed “no.”

Emma nodded her head slowly, “Okay.” Regina seemed uncomfortable, and that made Emma uncomfortable.

The lights dimmed, and Red smoothly emerged from behind the coffee bar with a microphone in her hand. She welcomed everyone and laid out the ground rules, then picked the first person to come up.

Emma, grateful for the intrusion of what seemed about to become an uncomfortable situation, leaned over to Regina, “Did you know about this? Ever been?”

Regina whispered in her ear, “No, I didn’t. Are you ok with staying, or did you want to go?”

Emma leaned into Regina’s ear, putting her hand on her arm, “I’m ok to stay. Should be interesting.”

Regina let go of her breath she was holding and visibly relaxed into Emma’s touch. Emma felt confident that whatever she was feeling before passed.

They listened to quite a few poems; one poem per person was not a rule for Red, so they heard some poets multiple times. Somewhere in the middle of the readings, Regina admitted to Emma that poetry wasn’t her thing. Emma was relieved because it wasn’t hers either. From there on out, they did not feel bad whispering to each other uneducated opinions about certain poems, or asking each other random questions, during someone’s set. They both used it as an excuse to lean into one another, to the point of gradually shifting even closer on the couch. Red announced a break in the program, and the two of them looked at each other alarmed, both whispering, “There’s more!” They stifled their giggles, pressing into each other and hiding their laughter. Regina slapped Emma on the leg to stop laughing, but Emma caught her hand and Emma continued to snigger, but Regina sobered; she liked Emma holding her hand firmly, but gentle, and she couldn’t imagine ever letting her hand go. She wanted to kiss Emma so bad; it would have been so easy because they were that close.

Regina pulled back casually. “Ms. Swan, you are a terrible influence.”

That made Emma feel like butter hearing Regina say her last name. She cleared her throat, “Well, now you know you can’t take me to poetry readings.”

“Unless I want to act like a schoolgirl in the auditorium at a program.”

“Is that how you were? Unruly?” Emma chuckled at the thought.

Regina shook her head at her, “I need the ladies room. And, I’m afraid I should get home.”

Emma looked at her phone: 10:27pm. “Think Henry is already home?”

“Most likely, although he hasn’t texted me,” Regina checked her phone as she was getting up. “I’ll be right back.”

“I’ll be at the door, ok?” Regina nodded. Emma grabbed the bag, and walked to the entrance to wait for Regina. She stood there for only a moment before someone called her name.

“Why, hello there, Emma.”

She turned and it was Mal. There was something about this woman that put her off more than just being Regina’s ex. She presented her with an obvious fake smile, and didn’t care, “Hi, Mal.”

“Enjoying a bit of poetry night?”

“Sure. Regina and I are just leaving. I’m waiting for her.”

“Oh, my dear Regina is here! Was such a lovely Halloween display the two of you put up.”

“Thanks. It was more her son and me. But her cauldron added to it.”

“Silly me, of course Regina really wouldn’t have anything to do with something as frivolous as that. I was quite surprised to see her near it.”

“What is that supposed to mean?”

“I am not a fan of such dreadful displays either. Our neighborhood is historical, and really shouldn’t be altered in anyway. Must keep it perfect and preserved.”

Emma internally groaned and looked away to prevent an eye roll. “What makes you think that is what she thinks?”

“She didn’t tell you how we worked really hard to get the city to ban such obnoxious garbage? She detests it just as much as me, especially with her neighbors being the biggest offenders of them all. She finally got rid of them, and now there is you. Will you put up a big Christmas display? It will only make her upset. She does have a soft spot for Halloween, but Christmas decorations really upset her.”

Regina was smiling at Emma when she walked up to her, but her face fell when she saw Mal. “Emma, you ready? Hey, Mal.”

“There you are. Good to see you out and about. Emma and I were getting acquainted.”

Regina looked at Mal giving her a serpentine smile. Regina gave her a dirty look that Emma did not see. Regina “humphed” at her. Emma opened the door for Regina and then followed her. Mal gave a cheerful goodbye, but neither of them acknowledged it. They walked down the street. Emma was quiet and the Santa Ana’s were still gusting.

Regina had to ask, “Were you talking to Mal long? I hope not.”

“Why would that be a problem?” Emma asked.

“Because she is my ex, and not kind, and I can imagine her talking shit,” Regina replied without a bit of hesitation.

“She said some things.”

Whatever Mal told Emma couldn’t be good; Regina needed to know what she specifically said. “Like what?”

Emma wasn’t sure what happened back there, other than Mal dropping a dirty bomb. “I really don’t want to pry into your past with her. That is for you to tell me, if and when you want. But she raised some questions.”

Fucking Mal. She had managed not to see or speak to her in years, but of course she started to pop up now. “No, I'm not ready to talk about her, but I can't leave you with questions unanswered, so…”

“No, it's ok. I can hang back, it's not important.”

“But it isn't fair.”

“Nor is it fair to you.”

“I'd rather clear the air.”

“She painted you as the Grinch.”

“How?”

“In so many words she advised I not decorate for Christmas, said it would upset you.”

Regina felt her stomach drop. The one thing she was concealing from Emma, and now she had to concede that Mal was right. “It's not that its upsetting…”

Emma stopped walking and looked at Regina incredulously, “Wait, you mean you really did campaign with her to stop people from decorating for Christmas? It's Christmas!!!” She threw her hands in the air, the bag swung about.

Regina remained silent. The reason was not a simple answer, and she wasn't ready to share that past.

“I don't know what to say.”

“The truth. Is that still a project you are working on with her? Planning on slapping me with a cease-and-desist notice when you succeed, neighbor?”

“I am not working with her. I haven't talked to her in years since we broke up!”

“So if it isn't that, or ‘that upsetting,’ then what is it? It still bothers you, right?”

“I have my reasons, I’ve been trying...”

“I assume Henry know this? He has permission, right? This isn’t something you are fighting about, because I don’t want to be a source of drama.”

“No, Emma, we are not fighting about it. He knows I am not a fan, he doesn’t know the story, that is my personal business. I haven't stopped him doing that with you.”

“Well, that is good to know, except at one point you were trying to take away something he found special. He gave me the saddest face when I told him I was not recreating to a ‘T’ the Arendelles’ display. Said it was such a special part of his childhood. That is what Christmas is about. And you were working against him, behind his back? I can't even see you as that person, you love him so much. I mean just how smitten were you by Mal?”

Emma’s words punched Regina in the gut, “I don't need you judging me and my relationship with my son. Nor do I need to answer you.” She stormed off.

Emma ran after her, “Hold on, I’m sorry, what I said was unfair.” Regina did not slow down. “I’m just surprised that you feel this way. Just tell me why. Am I going to go on your neighbor-shit list if I follow through? Were you hoping I wouldn't follow through if we became friends?”

Regina stopped and pivoted with a sharp look at Emma, “My reasons are my own, and I won't answer your demands. I didn't con you into being friends over some stupid Christmas display.” Regina turned back around and walked away quickly.

“Regina, please, slow down.”

Regina kept walking. Emma followed her just one step behind, hoping she would stop outside her house, but when they arrived, Regina went straight up the driveway and into the house. Emma was stunned and stood there for what felt like minutes in the gusting wind. Regina did not come back out. Emma was annoyed at how this ended. She walked to her house, and send Regina a text:

_Goodnight. I had a good night, regardless_.

By the time Emma got ready for bed and put the lights out, Regina had not replied. She went to her kitchen to see if her bedroom light was perhaps on. Her room was dark. She went to bed, irritated and confused, but with memories of how good it felt to be with her most of the night.


	13. Chapter 13

Regina had a miserable sleep; it was more like just laying in bed and tossing and turning. She was glad Henry was already in bed when she got home because she was livid. She was less upset at Emma than Mal. This was all Mal’s fault. She spent some time unpacking Emma's judging words, the way they behaved, and she cried a lot. She had to get away from Emma even if she asked her to stop, because if she had, her anger would have made her breakdown. She had so much anger at Mal for opening her mouth; anger at Emma’s questions and evaluations without knowing the whole story; at herself, unable to give the whole story without a meltdown. She had done a remarkable job at packing down that whole situation as if it never happened; if her mother only knew, she would be so proud—and she loathed herself for it.  
  
In the early morning she went down to the library to read, and eventually passed out on the chair. She was woken up with a knock on the door. “Hey mom, are you in there? I'm leaving for school and I haven't seen you...you're late…” Regina jumped up and stumbled to the door opening it.  
  
“Henry! Hi, thanks,” Regina rubbed her eye and pushed back her hair as she gained her footing and stood up straight. “Terrible night sleep.”  
  
Henry smiled, then his face fell and he whispered, ”Ew. Emma isn't here is she?” He started to back up, “Sorry mom, now I really gotta go.”  
  
Regina followed him out, saying soundly, “No she is not.”  
  
Not waiting for his mom’s answer because he immediately regretted asking it, Henry quickly slipped out the door, “Bye mom see you later!”  
  
Regina stood looking at the closed door. The house was extremely quiet. Henry, Graham, and Zelena had such high hopes for she and Emma. She bursted out in tears. Did she fuck things up? Acting like a child, did she ruin everything?  
  
She wanted to sit on the floor and cry, but she visualize how pathetic that looked. She sucked in her tears and thought what the first order of business should be; she had never been late. She called her office, and for the first time saw Emma's text, timestamped 11:17 p.m. She started to tear up again. She called her office, calling in sick. She had never taken a sick day, but it was easier to stay home than have to give an untrue story about why she was so unexpectedly late for those who may ask. At least sick, you get wished well, and your coworkers move on.  
  
Regina jumped in the shower and tried not to think.  
  
—————  
  
It was not a delightful morning for Emma. Her dreams were fraught with fighting with Regina, being swallowed up by some purple fog into another land, fighting a dragon, and a final battle where Regina punched her in the face. She woke and thought that maybe letting Regina punch her in the face could be a way to make up; probably way easier than trying to fix whatever happened last night. She did get judgy on Regina, especially about Henry, that she needed to apologize for. Finding out that Regina despised Christmas decorations completely caught her off guard. Now she felt like Regina was silently judging her this whole time. But she did say that she was not giving Henry a hard time about it, so maybe she was trying as she said. Regina disliked Christmas so much that she campaigned against it! She hoped she had her reasons beyond Mal, and she wanted to understand before she felt confident to move forward with Henry, and their friendship.  
  
Emma had more cups of coffee than usual that morning while thinking. Regina did not respond to her text yet, though it was close to 9:00 a.m. She jumped in the shower with a podcast-distractor, and focused on getting to work. When she left, she noticed that Regina’s car was still in the driveway.  
  
Merida noticed Emma had a long face walking to her office and followed her.  
  
“That’s not the face I hoped for after seeing Regina last night. You did see her, right?”  
  
Emma threw her bag down on the floor and plopped into her chair. She responded with an unenthusiastic, “Yea.”  
  
“Nooooo, things were going so well!”  
  
“It was a great night. Until her ex popped up at the end, dropped some shit, and then we had some words. Regina got mad at me for some questions or presumptions I made, and I dunno, it just ended bad.”  
  
“Lemme guess: the ex is hot and you’re insecure.”  
  
“Phhhhtthhh...that’s part of it. Suppose that is why I reacted with suspicion. It was more the lack of information that got to me, and I get it, it’s Regina’s business, and past, and we are just getting to know one another. Too soon to be talking about ex-es.”  
  
“True. I’ve cut short-a-many first dates because they started talking about the ex. Issues and drama, blech.”  
  
“What do you do if this ex has a knack for showing up unexpectedly and dropping bombs? I mean, you gotta be a special kinda psychopath to know how to do that. And she lives in the neighborhood.”  
  
“Play by schoolyard rules—invite her to a fight in the parking lot, and kick her bleeding arse!”  
  
Emma laughed, “Not a bad idea. When I think about her smug, condescending face, I want to punch it.”  
  
“Fight for your woman!”  
  
Emma chuckles. “I don’t know if we were even going in that direction. I really had a great time before all that, and I know I flirted. She said some things that sounded like flirting, but I am terrible at that.”  
  
“It’s safe to say the feelings were mutual. Probably why you fought, or she was wary to talk about Mal. Mal meant to make a mess, and she succeeded. Think about it: Mal sees you as a threat and is going out of her way to prevent something from happening that she sees has potential.”  
  
Emma reflected on that for a bit. “Good observation. Thanks Merida, didn’t mean to dump stuff on you.”  
  
“I asked for it by walking into your office, not a problem! Wanna talk more later, let me know. Hope you find a solution.” Merida said as she backed out of her office.  
  
Emma texted Regina again:  
  
“Hey, saw your car when I left for work. Text me and let me know you are ok, at least, please.”  
  
Emma tried to bury herself in her work to avoid checking her phone every eight seconds.  
  
—————  
  
Regina was not ready to talk to Emma. Mostly from shame. The whole reason for her disliking Christmas displays was complicated and personally emotional. Only Graham and Zelena knew; they were there when it all happened. It was too early to be throwing that on Emma. And Emma wanted to know and understand why. If she kept up her walls, this would be between them; but she was not ready to remove that boundary. She had never really processed what happened, just compartmentalized.  
  
She avoided texting Emma by keeping herself busy with cooking food for the weekend, even though this was not the weekend her family came over. She drove out to Santa Monica to have an early lunch at her favorite seafood bistro, then went to the market and spent extra time there. By 2:00 p.m., her sister started texting her with many questions. She ignored her too.  
  
Just before Henry got home, she texted Emma:  
  
“I am fine, thank you. I agree, most of the night was pleasant.”  
  
She got started on cooking.  
  
Henry was surprised to see his mom home. The kitchen was a cooking mess, dishes high in the sink, pots simmering, and the oven on. “Hi mom! You ok? Did you go to work?”  
  
“No, decided to take the day off since I was late. Trying something new.”  
  
“Have you been cooking all day? Why? Tomorrow isn’t family dinner.”  
  
“No, but I just figured we can have a relaxing weekend if I already had food ready to heat and serve, since I had the time. How was your time with dad? You have a nice time?”  
  
Henry eyed her suspiciously—this wasn’t her. “Yeah. He picked me up and we went to the trampoline park in the valley, then had all you can eat Korean BBQ. I was home before you. How was your time with Emma?”  
  
Regina tried to focus on the good parts, so that when she told Henry, “It went fine,” she wasn’t exactly lying. She looked up at him and smiled.  
  
Henry knew it was not often his mom lied to him. But he could tell this was one of those moments. He could also tell by her weird energy that he better not ask anything more. “Cool. Well, I’m gonna go put my bag in my room.”  
  
He turned to walk away when Regina stopped him, “Isn’t this the weekend that the movie you have been wanting to see comes out?”  
  
Henry looked at her over his shoulder. “It was last weekend, but I haven't seen it yet.”  
  
“Do you want to go tonight after dinner?”  
  
“Sure. Let me look up a time. I’ll be right back.”  
  
“Ok, dinner is ready for tonight, so we can leave right after. I’ll serve you up.”  
  
Henry nodded, and walked away, trying not to be concerned. He just rolled with the program, doing his best to keep his mom distracted, because she was clearly looking to be.  
  
—————

  
Emma did not want to go home. With the gala work she easily buried herself in work, even though Fridays at her work were typically relaxed. Merida checked on Emma just before she left for the day. Emma was staring intensely at her computer.  
  
“Have you been like this all day?”  
  
Emma did not look away from her screen. “Pretty much.”  
  
“Why don’t you wanna go home?”  
  
“Why would you ask me that question?”  
  
“You don’t live WITH her. And even if you did, you’d have to go home eventually.”  
  
“I, ugh! I don’t wanna sit at home and brood.”  
  
“Of course. Then come to Happy Hour with us.”  
  
“You’re doing Happy Hour! What a god-send!”  
  
“Not really, I made it happen for you, just in case I found you in here not wanting to go home. You can thank me by buying me a drink.”  
  
“You’re the best Merida. Let me wrap up here and I’ll meet you all in the lobby in a few.”  
  
Merida nodded and left. Emma met up with her and several others from work in the lobby. She needed this distraction. Most of her coworkers seemed to need the distraction as well. Since things were picking up at the office, they all presumed that this would be the last time that they could hang out relaxed with each other before the holidays and the gala. Pleased to be in each other’s company, they all stayed at the bar until closing. Emma let loose the most; as a result, Merida guided an intoxicated Emma out of the bar.  
  
Emma stood up straight and held her hands in front of her as if she was driving. “I’m can...I’m driving, ok? See, just like that. Cold air woke me.”  
  
Merida was not going to argue with a clearly intoxicated friend. Instead, she tricked Emma. “Oh, true, I see. Be a friend and drive me home, I don’t think I can drive.” She handed Emma her own car keys. “Here, let’s go to my car.” Emma nodded and they walked to Merida’s car. Emma approached the driver’s side, but Merida called out, “No, this side, remember, I’m from Scotland, we drive on the wrong side of the road.” Emma believed her and walked to the passenger side. When Merida opened the door, she got into the car.  
  
As Merida got in the driver’s side, Emma asked, “What happened? Why do you have the steering wheel?”  
  
“Because I’m Scottish.” Merida simply stated as she started the car. She put the heater on high.  
  
Emma frowned at her, but the warm air blowing in her eyes made her drowsy. “Ok, this time, but I’ll drive next time,” and Emma passed out.  
  
Merida helped Emma get in her house and put her to bed in her clothes. She set her up with a glass of water and ibuprofen next to her bed. She sent her a text, letting her know what happened so that when she woke in the morning, she had the full story. She even offered to pick up her car at work whenever she wanted.  
  
Henry had a nice time with his mom the night before, if he didn’t dwell on wondering what had happened. He had to turn off his phone because Aunt Zelena was blowing it up, and he had nothing to tell her. His mother had done the same thing. Henry woke later than his mom, as usual. Stepping out of his room he looked into the library because the door was open. His mom was in there reading. They said good-morning and he crossed the hall into the bathroom for morning ablutions. He thought about breakfast and remembered he had donut requests waiting for him. He came out of the bathroom and went directly to the kitchen, looking on top of the fridge, but there was no donut bag. He checked inside the fridge and found nothing. He took a quick glance around the kitchen before going to ask his mom.  
  
“Hey mom, where are my donuts?”  
  
Regina gripped her book tight with one hand as she scratched the side of her eyebrow, under her glasses, with the other hand. “Emma still has them. I forgot to get them back from her.”  
  
“Oh,” Henry shrugged, “I’ll hit her up for them later. I just have cereal now.”  
  
What happened between her and Emma had nothing to do with Henry, although she wanted to stop him from getting his donuts and just go buy him new ones. She tried to get back into her book, but then Zelena called and left another voicemail. That would make six already.  
  
Henry texted Emma. While pouring a glass of juice, he noticed through the kitchen window that Emma’s car wasn’t there. He amended his text letting her know there was no rush on donuts or Operation Xmas, since she wasn’t home.  
  
Zelena threatened to come over if Regina didn’t answer her. By now, Henry had started playing video games, but she closed the library door and took the call upstairs in her bedroom.  
  
“Regina! What the hell is going on! I was starting to think Emma murdered you all. Even Henry is ignoring me.”  
  
“The night didn’t go well and I wasn’t in the mood to talk about it.”  
  
Zelena was silent; Regina was hoping she hung up.  
  
After a moment Zelena spoke, “Are you going to tell me anything more? Or do I have to play twenty questions?”  
  
Regina sighed. “The night didn’t end well, I should say. Everything before Mal was perfect.”  
  
“MAL?! That snot snogger showed up again? Is she stalking you now? What happened?”  
  
“It was all really stupid, but you know how I get when I’m defensive. I shut down and get angry.”  
  
“But what did Mal say to make you and Emma fight?”  
  
“Mal let Emma know about how I worked with her to get Christmas decorations banned in the neighborhood. She implied that I was still working with Mal, became friends with her to get her to not put up all the Arendelles’ stuff, and painted me as a mean mother to do that to Henry.”  
  
“Did you explain what really happened?”  
  
“No. She asked, but…” Regina’s heart started to race and an ugly feeling overcame her, “You know I don’t like to think about that time in my life. There was no calm way to sit down and tell her that story. Who wants to hear about what your ex did to you on a first date anyway. Ugh. The whole thing is embarrassing and painful.”  
  
“Have you ignored Emma like you have ignored me for the last 24 hours?”  
  
“What do you think?”  
  
“You said Emma asked you for the story? The way things ended, do you think she would talk to you again if you gave her the story?”  
  
“Maybe. But I just can’t do that so soon.”  
  
“No, but you have to maybe tell her you will tell her in time? See if she will give that to you…”  
  
“I stormed off after she implied I only made friends with her to achieve Mal’s goal. But she texted me later that she had a good time, in spite of it all. Made me feel like an angry ball of crap.”  
  
“Did you answer her back?”  
  
“Eventually. She texted me a second time to see how I was. I let her know I had a good time too. That was all I said.”  
  
“Ok, well, I am glad you had the civility to do that.”  
  
“I was a little less angry by then.”  
  
“Are you still angry?”  
  
“I’m feeling detached.”  
  
“Don’t get too detached. Do you want Graham and I to go over tonight anyway? I’m free.”  
  
“Thank you, no. I don’t need distraction, I need to honestly process this, find a solution. I probably should reach out to Emma.”  
  
“I think that is a good idea. She may have said some things, but you are the one with dick-head momentum.”  
  
“Love you too.”  
  
“Are you flipping me off?”  
  
“Yes.”

—————

  
It wasn’t until 4:00 p.m. that Emma got back to Henry. She told him to come over in an hour, she would be home by then. Just moments before she called a Swift to retrieve her car. She thanked Merida for the offer, but she did enough helping her to get home and making sure she didn’t drive home drunk. She knew she could be a real pill about that.  
  
Henry heard Emma’s car but waited a bit before going over; besides, he was almost finished with this level in his game. Regina had not emerged from the library since he had been up, and when she closed the door earlier, she never reopened it. Mom being this quiet gave him pause for concern, and he wondered if he would find Emma in a similar mood. He knocked on the library door, entering before she said anything. It was as if she had not moved. “Mom, I’m gonna go over to Emma’s right now.”  
  
She took her glasses off to look at the clock. “It’s dark. Are you going to work on your decorations?”  
  
“I dunno. I want my donuts though.”  
  
Regina gave him a weak smile, “Ok, well, I’ll see you later. I’ll set dinner aside for you.” She went back to her book.  
  
He wasn’t sure if mom was normal now. She appeared so, but so long as he didn’t get in her way, he guessed things were ok. He grabbed his work sneakers from the washroom, and put them on at the porch before heading to Emma’s. Emma was not in her garage, so he knocked on the back door. Emma appeared and let him in, looking a little pale and sluggish. She was clutching a green juice. “Hey kid, come on in.”  
  
Henry took his shoes off and left them in the washroom.  
  
“Oh you don’t have to do that, kid.”  
  
“Force of habit. Hey, you ok?”  
  
Emma looked at Henry through one eye, “Yeah. I went to Happy Hour with friends last night. Had too much fun. I’ll tell you, the aftermath is really no fun. Sorry, I seldom do this.” Emma lead Henry to the living room and sat on the couch. “Your donuts are in the box, along with some other pastries I grabbed for you. I’m sure you’ve had them all before, but since you weren’t with us…”  
  
Henry looked in the box on the dining room table, and aside from his two requests, there were four other goods inside. “Thanks Emma!”  
  
“Help yourself to milk, grab one, come and sit for a moment, if you can.”  
  
Henry had no trouble making himself at home and joined Emma on the couch with his Bavarian cream, and a couple of napkins.  
  
“What did you think of Grumpy’s?” Henry asked.  
  
“The best burger place I have been to yet! And bakery too.”  
  
“Yeah!? Good, I agree. What was your favorite pastry?”  
  
“The marzipan bear claw. The tartlet was second up.”  
  
“Haven’t had the bear claw.”  
  
“There’s one in the box for you. Tell me what you think.”  
  
“I’ve had their tartlets, I think your tartlet is better. I like their apple turnover.”  
  
“Thank, man. Your mom had an apple turnover. She asked me to make one just like it with your grandpa’s apples.”  
  
“Cool! It’s gonna kick ass, I know it.”  
  
Emma took a long drink of her green beverage. She chewed her lip, looking down at the ground becoming lost in thought. Henry noticed she wasn’t herself either. His mom hated him to be in other people’s business, especially adult business. He held back blurting out “what happened!!!” several times, not only with his mom, but Emma as well. He shoved the rest of the donut in his mouth and drank his milk, waiting for Emma to come around.  
  
“I was thinking…” Emma finally said. “That maybe we should hold off on working on the Christmas decorations. I’ve got a big project at work coming, and I will have to work late. I am uncertain if I can commit the time needed…”  
  
Henry scowled, looking very much like his mother. Emma anticipated he wouldn’t be happy, but she was feeling very uncertain about proceeding without talking to Regina first, and as it stood, it seemed like she didn’t want to talk to her anytime soon. “Does this have anything to do with my mom and Thursday night? What did she say?”  
  
Emma did not think that Henry would call her out. She sat up a little straighter on the couch. “I think you better ask your mom. I am not saying it's all off. I really don’t want it to, and I am sure I will come to a place soon where I may not care, because it's my house. Just feeling uncomfortable right now, and your mom and I have yet to talk.”  
  
Henry, not knowing what to say, ended up looking sad and rejected. He couldn’t be angry at Emma, because he didn’t even know what the story was. But he knew his mom really hated Christmas. “Ok, well, if you don’t have any yard work for me to do, I guess I should go.”  
  
“Not this weekend, no.”  
  
Henry got up, Emma along with him, and he walked to the washroom to get his shoes. Emma grabbed the box of pastries. “Don’t forget these. They’re yours.”  
  
Henry took them and gave Emma a weak thank you smile. “Talk to you later.” He picked up his shoes and went home in his socks.  
  
When Henry got home, he dropped his shoes at the front door, “Mom, are you still in the library?”  
  
Regina popped her head out of the kitchen, “You’re just in time. Just fixed you a plate. Put your shoes where they belong, young man.”  
  
“What happened Thursday?” Henry tossed the box onto the kitchen table.  
  
She looked at him in surprised. She didn’t think he would confront her like this. “Why are you asking? I don’t like that you went over there and now you’re asking me things that aren’t your business.”  
  
“It’s become my business. Emma asked me to ask you.”  
  
“You ASKED HER? Why would you do such a thing, have you lost your manners? What do you care, it’s none of your business!”  
  
“Well, she doesn't want to do Christmas decorations anymore, so what did you tell her?!” Henry raised his voice.  
  
Regina clenched her jaw, feeling anger and frustration well up inside her. She was not about to take out on Henry what Emma did, so she willed her feelings down, “I did not tell her anything about Christmas, I did not tell her to stop the project with you. I wouldn’t do that to you, Henry.”  
  
“You must have said something? She told me she is putting the project on hold because she doesn’t feel comfortable doing it because of you.”  
  
Regina groaned internally and stomped back into the kitchen. Henry followed her. “What did you tell her?”  
  
Regina pulled the kitchen curtains closed and started to wash dishes. “I already told you nothing. I’m sorry she did that to you, but I didn’t ask her to do that.”  
  
“Mom, what happened? Does this mean you two are not talking anymore? Did you fight?”  
  
“I’m not ready to talk about this with you, or with her. Just stop asking. I’m telling you Henry, it’s none of your business. I’ll fix it.”  
  
“Ugh! Stop telling me it’s none of my business! It’s unfair! I care about the two of you, and I don’t like this, and I don’t know what to do but be angry!” Regina turned around to tell him to stop yelling at her, but Henry stomped off to his room before she could say anything more. She wanted to go throttle Emma. She already told her that she wasn’t giving Henry grief about the decorations or stopping him. This was about them, and Henry unfortunately got in the middle. She tried to continue to wash dishes, but the tears streamed down her face and blurred her vision. She broke a glass. She growled in frustration and pounded her fists on the counter. She gave up and went up to her room to be alone and cry.  
  
Regina fell asleep and woke when it was still dark. She checked her phone and it was nearly 3:00 a.m. She was not going to go back to sleep, so she got up and looked out her bedroom window. She saw Emma’s kitchen light on, her curtains pulled back revealing that Emma was baking. Her sink was full of bowls, her counters filled with cooling racks and trays. She was in a baking frenzy. Apparently, she couldn’t sleep either. As short of a time as it was, she really missed Emma. It was without a doubt she had to come around and talk to Emma soon.  
  
If she was going to be awake, she wanted coffee, but when she got to the kitchen, she kept the light off; that might alert Emma that she was also awake, and she didn’t want that. She made coffee in the dark, then sat at the kitchen table thinking. She reached in the pastry box to see what was left. When she lifted the lid, it smelled like it did at Red’s when Emma offered one to her. Things were so good before Mal. She teared up. Mal may have been the source of the problem, but her dick-head moment made everything worse. She chose Emma’s favorite pastry. She was right; the marzipan was to die for.  
  
Daylight broke. Regina went for her fourth cup of coffee and Emma’s kitchen light was off. If just for Henry’s sake, she needed to make things right. She texted Emma:  
  
“I know, we need to talk. I want to talk. Just not today. Name your day this week.”  
  
Emma did not reply right away. Regina did not get a response until just before Henry woke up at noon:  
  
“Thank you. What I told Henry was true, I am getting busy at work. Early mornings work for me. Ever been to Baldwin Hills to hike?”  
  
Regina was confused at what Emma said, but she let it go. “The Stairs? Yes, I know the place.”  
  
“Ok, what time?”  
  
Regina left for work at 7:30 in the morning. She supposed she would have to miss part of the day, or take the day off again. At least this time it would be planned; and she knew her workplace wouldn’t fall apart without her:  
  
“9, after traffic dies.”  
  
“Let’s take a Swift there and back.”  
  
“Ok.”  
  
Henry shuffled into the dining room. Regina was at the table. He said nothing to her and went for the pastry box. “You ate my bear claw?! Emma got that for me!”  
  
Regina tried not to roll her eyes and laugh out loud. She couldn’t do much right this weekend and she finally was finding humor in it. She grinned and laughed to herself.  
  
Henry continued to grumble, “She specifically told me to try that one, it was her favorite.”  
  
“Well, it’s why I ate it.”  
  
He scrunched his face and walked away, “If you miss her so much, talk to her!”  
  
“I did. Kinda. We are gonna talk about what happened on Wednesday.”  
  
“Good. I hate it when friends fight.”  
  
“I'm sorry this ruined your plans with Emma.”  
  
“She didn’t say we weren’t doing it at all. You just made her uncomfortable and she wants to be sure, you know? She also said that she’s going to be really busy with work soon, so it might delay things.”  
  
“She mentioned something about that.”  
  
“You didn’t get mad at her, did you?”  
  
“No. I told you, we are going to talk. I don’t intend for things to go bad again.”  
  
“So you like her?”  
  
“She’s become important to me.”  
  
“She’s important to me too. She’s more than just the person who pays me to clean her yard.”  
  
Regina laughed. “I see. She’s different than the Arendelles?”  
  
“I liked them, they were elderly, but it's not like I saw them as my grandparents. But Emma, I see her like family.”  
  
The majority of people in Regina’s life were family. Emma became a fast friend, and maybe because she had a familiarity that was like family. “I get it. Don’t worry Henry, things will be alright.”  
  
“Ok, I hope. If not, I’m keeping her in the divorce.”  
  
Regina put her hand in her head, “I swear Henry, sometimes you are just as dramatic as your Aunt.”


	14. Chapter 14

The next few days were tense for Regina and Emma. They both wanted to text each other, but they were in this holding space. Emma was able to throw herself in her work. She came home late both Monday and Tuesday, after Regina, which she noticed. Regina’s days were as usual, unremarkable, and she missed Emma texting her and gracing her day with some excitement. She must have missed Emma, because she made idle chit chat with her co-workers, some who were confused by her friendliness, and other actually pleased to talk to her. Regina didn’t know what was happening to her, and she wasn’t sure she liked it.  
  
Just before bed on Tuesday night, Regina texted Emma:  
  
“See you in the morning.”  
  
In the morning, Emma texted Regina that she called a Swift, and to meet her outside. Emma stood at the end of her driveway looking at her phone when Regina walked up to her. The both of them had on black workout pants with pockets. Emma was in a light blue tank top, with a light grey zip-up hoodie over. Regina was similarly dress in a lavender pull-over hoodie with a black tank underneath. The morning had a thick marine layer and was cool. It was a little awkward seeing each other after days of no communication, but they greeted each other pleasantly, and when the Swift arrived, they made light conversation well enough. Their Swift arrived at the base of the Stairs in no time, and they got out of the car.  
  
“You’ve never been here?” Regina asked.  
  
“Nope. I just heard about it. Suppose to be one of the best views in L.A.”  
  
“It is, when it’s clear. Maybe by the time we get up, the marine layer will have burned off.”  
  
“Did we get dropped off on the wrong side? Where’s the stairs?”  
  
“You have to walk up to the stairs. They are midway up the hill. This way.”  
  
Emma followed Regina to the clearly marked trailhead path, near a gigantic cement wall that said “Baldwin Hills Scenic Overlook: A California State Park.” She had mentally pictured a set of stairs on the side of a hill starting at the base, and nothing more. Regina carried on up a small incline that zig zagged. It was a well walked dirt path, barely wide enough for two-way pedestrian traffic. Emma saw no stairs in sight, but as they made their way above the street, she saw buildings stretched out to the Hollywood Hills in the north, although the marine layer left the hills hazy.  
  
“Here's the stairs,” Regina said.  
  
Emma saw a long stretch of stone steps, wide, awkward, and uneven going up the rest of the hill. “My whole idea of what this place was going to look like is being thrown out the window!”  
  
“What were you expecting?”  
  
“Stairs, like, a staircase like you’d find in a building? Not something that looked so rustic and rickety, like I am gonna slip and fall.” A group of young hikers passed them by, smiling and said hello.  
  
“As you can see, many people use this daily. They have for decades. I assure you it's safe. Sorry you’re disappointed.”  
  
“Suppose you’re right. I kinda like their rustic look. The way the stairs cut through the green hill, I feel like I am going on a Lord of the Rings quest. Please tell me The Shire is on the other side!” Emma says with excitement in her voice.  
  
Regina laughed, “Sorry to disappoint, but it's only Munchkins up there. Ready?”  
  
Emma laughed with her. The stairs were tall, long, and wide, made of broken, flat stones. It made the stairs uneven, and a challenge to go up. Luckily there were several landings after a good stretch of stairs, which Emma was grateful for, because her legs were starting to burn. Regina did not seem to have any trouble.

  
As daunting as the stairs looked, Emma was surprised to find they were at the top in no time. The view was even more breathtaking than Emma imagined. There was a cool breeze unlike the Santa Ana’s (Regina let her know the season was over), and the marine layer was burning off.  
  
“This almost feels like Twin Peaks in San Francisco, an amazing 360 view,” Emma said.  
  
“It is probably one of the best views of Los Angeles,” Regina replied as she leaned against the railing.  
  
There were people on top, also enjoying the view, some doing Pilates, some taking pictures, other couples sitting together sipping beverages in their travel mugs.  
  
“Man, we should have brought our coffee up here too,” Emma said.  
  
Regina replied, “You sure its coffee?”  
  
Emma looked at her surprised, “You think they’re drinking this early?”  
  
Regina softly chuckled, “Not a chance...probably some horrid juice cleanse they concocted, trying to convince themselves it's delicious.”  
  
“Ha! You’re probably right. It was short sighted of us to not bring water though.”  
  
“Ready to go already?”  
  
“No, no, that’s not it. Just slightly parched. Can we walk around this little dirt mound?”  
  
Regina nodded her head as Emma chose for them to walk clockwise. Regina stole glances at Emma and how she seemed to be enjoying the view. She took advantage of looking at Emma while she was distracted, capturing this moment and the way she looked peaceful, her blonde hair falling in soft curls over her shoulders, her posture relaxed, with her hands stuffed in the pockets of her hoodie. Regina kept silent as they walked. She was delaying the inevitable; the burden was on her to begin talking. She decided to try and make at least one round before trying to say anything.  
  
When they made it once around, Emma invited Regina to sit near where the travel mug drinkers were, though they had already left. The silent walk was nice for Emma, and though they were here to smooth things over, she was not uncomfortable in any way with Regina; even though she was anxious to hear her story.  
  
“I’m not a Grinch,” Regina started there.  
  
“I…”  
  
“I’m not mad at you either, just to be clear. I was caught off guard and…”  
  
“I’m sorry the way I handled myself too. I shouldn’t have said any of what I said. I was very caught off guard by Mal’s information. I wasn’t sure if you were hiding anything, or if you were still talking to her...”  
  
“We haven’t spoken since we broke up four years ago. It’s uncanny how she is appearing. To clarify, it is true that we worked together to get the City Council to add to their Historical Neighborhood Charter that any holiday decorations that would cover or alter the look of a house should be prohibited. I fell for that bullshit, and I am not proud of it. I was very taken by Mal,” Regina admitted.  
  
Emma took in a deep breath, looking at Regina all the time she spoke. “Sounds like she had a strong hold on you.”  
  
“Yes. I got carried away with her charms.”  
  
“She hasn’t been very charming with me!” Emma snorts.  
  
“Yeah, well…I can honestly say that things between us are not that way anymore, nor will they ever be.”  
  
“But do you still hate Christmas?” Emma asked to lighten the mood.  
  
“Henry thinks I do, but it’s just that he doesn’t understand the circumstances surrounding the decorations, and the reminders...my daddy died a few months before Christmas.”  
  
“Oh, Regina, I’m sorry. Losing a loved one is hard enough, but near the holidays…”  
  
“And there is more, and telling you this, well, I have never narrated it, only said things in part, or because I was pushed, and it’s tough because its filled with a lot of self-loathing, and emotion, and, shit, Emma, we just started to get to know each other. I have spent a lot of time compartmentalizing and deflecting yearly reminders, but I have a child that I couldn’t ruin the holidays for, a family that still wants to celebrate, so for them, I get through it.”  
  
Emma watched Regina hold back tears. She saw that sad look in her eyes whenever she brought up her father, but now it was doubled. She wasn’t sure how she managed not to cry and fall apart right at this moment, and Emma did not want her to go there. She took her hands in hers, “Regina, you do not have to tell me anything you don’t want before you are ready, or if ever, ok? The holidays are a painful association, I get that. If you don’t want me to decorate I won’t.”  
  
“No, no, I can’t do that to Henry.”

“What about yourself? What about caring for yourself? If I can offer you some relief in not decorating, I will. Henry will have to understand. He is old enough, he is kind, and caring, and if you told him just a little of what you told me, he will get it.”  
  
“Just you saying that, means a lot.” Regina paused to look at Emma in the eyes. “Yes, the decorations are a reminder, but I need to get over that. I feel like a big baby,” Regina said, pulling her hands away and slightly turning, tears falling from her eyes. She made no motion to wipe them.  
  
“It’s an offer I am willing to extend. Think about it, ok?”  
  
Regina nodded, taking a deep breath, sucking in her tears. She closed her eyes remembering how she had hurt her father’s feelings over the Christmas decorations, just because it was something Mal wanted, and how she didn’t get a chance to tell him she was sorry. “Is there anything more you wanted to know?”  
  
“No. Not until you want to, if ever. I am sorry too. I said some things to you that were wrong. The truth is, I reacted that way because we were having such a great time before that, and I am not sure if you picked up on my flirting.” Emma’s cheeks flushed. Regina looked at her, searching her face for seriousness. “I know, I am bad at it, but, I was trying. I like you, Regina, and though Mal has not been very nice to me so I don’t find her charming, she is stunning and intimidating, and THAT is your ex! I feel a little inept, and when she told me things about you, it threw me off...a strange jealous reaction, I guess, kinda?”  
  
Regina shifted on the bench to face Emma. “I picked up on it. You were doing your best to be extra cute, and it worked.” Regina said with a small grin. “I was trying to return your flirt, but I think you were worried about your game, so you didn’t catch it?”  
  
Emma smiled from ear to ear, “I am kinda bad at picking up things, wait, that isn’t entirely true. I did suspect, but I am bad at believing that what is happening is actually true, and not just my imagination. Does that make sense?”  
  
Regina nodded. “Your imagination is true, Ms. Swan.”  
  
Emma put her hands back in her sweater, seeming to implode into herself, “I really like it when you say my last name like that.” She let out a little giggle.  
  
Regina watched her get shy, and her cuteness warmed her heart. “I hope I never get bored saying it.”  
  
When Emma looked up, she saw over Regina’s shoulder Mal and snapped up, “What the serious fuck!” Regina was about to turn around, but she grabbed her wrist. “Don’t turn. Just get up and follow me.” Regina trusted her and took her hand and followed. They were close to the dirt mound and went around it. When Emma felt they were somewhat out of sight, she turned to Regina. “Mal is here.”  
  
“Are you fucking kidding?” Regina pushed Emma to keep walking. “We don’t have to take the stairs back down, let’s go this way.” There were several trails that led up to the top aside from the stairs, and Regina chose one and they descended quickly.  
  
Regina pulled her phone out and called their ride when they were closer to the bottom.

Emma exclaimed, “Unbelievable! Did she embed a chip in you or something?”  
  
“It seems that way!” Regina feels around the back of her neck. “You know we really need to be mature next time and not run away.”  
  
Emma chuckled, “Yeah, you’re right. We will never have a decent conversation if we keep running like this!”  
  
They reached the bottom onto the street. Regina looked behind her, and then at her phone. “The car should be here in less than a minute. Look for a black Yaris.”  
  
“What is a Yaris? Toyota, right?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“There it is.” Emma flagged down the driver, stepping in between cars because there were cars parked back to back; the street was full and the driver would miss them. The car stopped abruptly and Emma opened the door for Regina.  
  
“Kinda a good thing we did get a Swift. Parking here is tight, and its Wednesday morning!”  
  
Both of them barely buckled their seatbelts while the driver makes a sharp U-turn in the middle of the street. They stared at each other, alarmed, and then at the driver. Regina spoke up, “Can you please not do that, or make any other risky moves like that again? We are in no hurry.”  
  
The driver merely looked at her in the rear view mirror, barely nodding, then turned up their music.  
  
“Emma, I would really appreciate it if you let Henry know that you will work on the decorations. I will talk to him and explain what I can to him, please?”  
  
“Are you sure?”  
  
“Yes. Sure, it's the Arendelles’ stuff, but you and Henry will be putting it up, it's different, it should be different now. I have to give it a try. I survived Halloween,” Regina said.  
  
“Ok, I’ll let him know. By the way, what are you up to for the rest of the day?” Emma asked.  
  
“Nothing. I took advantage and took the day off.”  
  
“Lucky. I normally would have, but we have this gala coming up and there’s still a lot of things to be done. BUT it is nearly lunchtime. You wanna to go to lunch?”  
  
“Absolutely, I would love that.”  
  
When they get home, Regina insisted on driving, and they go to an out of the way cafe that Regina was pretty sure Mal knew nothing about.  
  
Regina and Emma resumed texting later that evening. Emma was feeling much more confident that Mal was not, and should not be a problem for them, only if they let her. Regina, though she did not tell Emma the whole story, felt much lighter. It really did mean a lot to her that Emma was so understanding. She never expected much out of anyone who was not her family, and although Graham and Zelena were there to support her during Mal’s break up, losing daddy was not her grief alone. She had to be there for Zelena and Henry too; even Graham took it hard—he knew Henry, Sr. His whole life and he was like a second father to him. There was nobody to share Regina’s shame and guilt over the disagreement with her father which she could never amend, and for it she was deeply ashamed. Her father enjoyed putting up Christmas decorations, despite her mother’s protesting. He insisted on doing it for the girls, because it was magical. And when Henry was born, he would come over and decorate their house, and then Zelena’s too for Robin. How she could betray that tradition for Mal was unforgivable. Even if Emma didn’t know the full story, her wish to do right by her by not putting up decorations, gave her hope.

—————

  
Emma worked late for the rest of the week. Regina invited Emma over for dinner, whatever time she got off, she would have food ready for her, and they could all watch a movie if she wasn’t too tired.  
  
“Why don’t you just ask her to Saturday dinner tomorrow night?” Henry asked.  
  
“Because I am not ready to throw her to the wolves.”  
  
“But I thought you two are dating now.”  
  
“No, I said nothing of the sort.”  
  
“Ok, but you should know that is the word on the street.”  
  
“What are you talking about? Who is talking about us?”  
  
“Lily asked me today if you were dating Emma. I told her no, why would she ask? She said her mom is irritated that she keeps seeing the two of you together. She would personally love if you two were dating, because it pisses off her mom.”  
  
Regina’s jaw dropped. “I can’t believe that my life is the top of conversation in your high school.”  
  
Henry lauged, “Yeah, big news. But seriously, did you talk about that on Wednesday? Is that why you fought?”  
  
“Are you being Mal’s spy? I’m not telling you anything if you’re going to just run and tell Lily. Mal and I are not on good terms, and it bothers me that you are friends with her daughter, and now I have an even better reason to be bothered!”  
  
“Mom, I am not going to tell Lily anything. Last thing I want to gossip about is my mom’s love life at school,” Henry hacks and coughs, “but privately, at home, I am interested in my mom, and that gossip would ruin me at school. This is strictly between you and me.”  
  
Regina eyed her son, mostly bewildered that this was a conversation they were having. “It did come up that we like each other. But that was it. We are not officially dating, we are still friends. There’s a lot going on with holidays and work to make a huge effort of any kind.”  
  
“Is that why she got the go to start decorating again—you don’t hate Christmas anymore? Cool!”  
  
“Henry, I know from your point of view that is what it looked like. I get it, I never explained things to you, I could barely explain it to myself. But let's just say that having your papi die around the holidays, and with his zeal for decorating, it really made me sad, and all I could do to hide the pain was turn it into it into hate.”  
  
Henry stood silent for a moment, considering his mom’s words and the revelation she just gave him. “Wow. Of course, mom. I didn’t think of it that way. I just thought that maybe you were like grandma and hated Christmas all along, and when papi died, you showed your true colors.”  
  
That stung, hearing Henry’s version, especially the comparison to her mother. “I see your point of view. It’s understandable. I loved papi very much, and even now, it is very hard to think about.”  
  
“I know. I see it in you whenever he comes up, how sad you get. Good memories, mom, good memories. He was the best.” Henry hugged his mom, and she embraced him, tears welling in her eyes, trying not to break down.  
  
“Yes. All good. He was so good.”


	15. Chapter 15

Emma, as expected, worked very long hours. By Thursday, she wished for nothing more than to leave early, and convince Regina to go to Grumpy’s again and she shared this thought with Regina via text. Regina said she would gladly go with her if she could get away. Emma knew it wouldn’t happen, but at least it was nice she said she would.

Emma made no promises, and she was glad she didn’t. On Friday, several vendors backed out last minute, including an issue with venue insurance. Her Friday became the kind of Friday nobody wanted. Regretfully, she told Regina she wouldn’t make dinner, and most likely she would have to work Saturday, too. So, she proposed they have brunch on Sunday. Regina was free and she agreed to see her then.

Saturday night Emma opened discussion with Regina of where to go for brunch, and Regina told her that her house would be fine. She did not mean for that to happen, but Regina expressed pleasure in cooking for her. Not wanting to go over empty handed at such an offer, Emma woke early to make cookies as a contribution to brunch.

Emma was at Regina’s door promptly at 11:30 a.m., as they agreed. Henry answered the door, “‘Sup.”

“‘Sup,” Emma replied in kind as she walked in the house.

Regina was just coming out of the kitchen with two platers in her hand, setting them down on the table before approaching Emma for a side hug.

“Hi. Come, sit. Coffee?” Regina asked as she guided Emma to the table with her arm lightly around her shoulder. Emma held on tight to her plate of cookies.

The spread on the table consisted of french toast, scrambled eggs, potatoes o'brien, bacon, sausage patties, pastries she clearly got from Grumpy’s, and mimosas.

“Regina, everything looks so delicious. I will have coffee, thanks.” She held out her cookie platter to Regina. “I made a little something. We can add these to the spread, or you can keep them for later.”

Regina was about to take the plate when Henry came up from behind her. “Score!” He took the plate from her hands and took them to the table with him. “Mine. What are they?”

“Henry! Don’t be rude!” Regina scolded playfully, returning to the kitchen to get Emma's coffee.

Emma, pleased at his excitement over her cookies, told him, “Peanut butter cookies, and lemon cardamom.”

“Cardamom?” Regina asked sounding excited, returning with a coffee tray.

“Sounds like I picked the right cookie to make,” Emma took her coffee, nodding thank you to Regina.

Regina reached over to Henry still in possession of the cookie plate. Emma was delighted at her eagerness to have her cookies.

“What is cardom?” Henry took one, sniffed it, then bit it. “Mmm, I approve.”

Regina took a delicate bite. “These are perfectly aromatic, and not too sweet. And I like the lemon touch.” Regina took a bigger bite, appreciating how the spice filled her mouth.

“Aw, thanks guys.”

“No, thank you! We were not expecting cookies. I know you had a long week at work, and I wanted you to have a relaxing moment–spend some time together before I don’t get to see you again,” Regina said fixing her cup of coffee, surprised by her own candidness.

Henry asked, “What do you mean? Thanksgiving is almost two weeks away.”

“Yeah, but I’ll be gone for that week. I’m leaving next Monday. And I expect work will be just like it was this week.”

“Ohhhh. Going to Maine to see your parents?”

“Yes. It will be the little break I need.”

“Your family doesn't go all out?” Regina asked.

“We have always had quite Thanksgivings. Both my parents are also only children, parents gone, small families. My mom has a cousin that may come, dad a great-uncle, perhaps a neighbor or two, but otherwise it's about making food for an army,” Emma laughed. “I’m not even sure why my mom always makes big portions, or where she learned that from.”

“Sounds like a great way to spend the holiday!” Regina remarked. “I love my family, but things turn into a production.”

“Production?” Emma asked.

“I feel like it’s a production. This year I am hosting, so I am stressing.”

“But doesn't your family come over a lot for dinner? How is this different?”

“It’s my MOTHER who is the stress factor.”

Emma raised her eyebrows, “Oh…”

“I’ve lived this long dealing with her, so I know I won’t die. I’ll just focus on the good parts. Everyone does their part to appease her, and usually it goes well.”

Henry said, “That’s where her adorable grandchildren come in to run interference.”

Regina snorted, “Thank you. I will be in charge of the turkey and sides. Henry will be in charge of making sure the house is tip-top.”

Henry gave them a thumbs up.

“You are cooking everything?! Do you do the deserts too?”

“No, Graham likes to make the desserts. Well, Mother likes him to make the desserts. I know he will bring a pumpkin pie and cheesecake for sure; they are her favorites.”

“You didn’t tell me I had a little baking competition!”

“Hardly. Like I said, he does it once a year, but...he does bake well. If he did it more often, then you could have competition,” Regina smirked at Emma.

“Is that so…” Emma returned her smirk.

Regina put her utensils down and dabbed the corners of her mouth. As she got ready to ask Emma a question, her voice lowered. “This Saturday I’ll have one last normal family dinner. I’d like for you to come...” her tone had a hint of uncertainty, “...but I know this week was a mess at work for you, so I understand if...”

“No! I mean, yes! That sounds great! I am really sorry I about Friday night, and coming back here next week will be what I need again to get through the week.”

“I understand about Friday. I’m just happy we made it together now.”

Emma tilted her head and smiled as she looked at Regina. Regina felt a little insecure being so honest with Emma, but when her eyes met Emma’s, they softened with reassurance. They were clearly both pleased to have each other’s company.

—————

Emma worked on Saturday again. She really believed in and loved what she did; this was no different than her job back in Boston. In fact, she had more responsibility, hence the reason why her schedule had been so hard. But though she was there Saturday, by noon she was starting to see the light at the end of the tunnel; and she would be out on time to make it to Regina’s. Just before the department was to go home at 5:00 p.m., “Cersei” gathered them all into the conference room to acknowledge their hard work, wish them a great holiday and remind them that when they return, they will have to work just as hard because it was the last week before the gala. She also dropped on them that she wanted to take them out for dinner. Emma was not pleased to hear this, like some of her other coworkers were. Emma texted Regina:

_Is 7:00 still ok to come_?

Regina picked up her phone to read the text she received.

Zelena asked sharply when she saw Regina make a face. “Don’t tell me she is a no show? I already pushed back my dinner with R.G. and his parents.”

“Papa! Mama!” Robin said excitedly at the mention of her grandparents.

“Yes darling, but we are waiting for Emma the Fiancée, remember?”

“Zelena! I told you to stop calling her that. Robin, sweetie, Emma is not my fiancée.”

“No, she is not...but she will be someday! Auntie Reggie is just slow.”

Henry sniggered as he plays his video games. Graham calls Robin over to him, should the sisters start to bicker, he wants her where she is safe.

“Emma still has work. She hopes to be here by seven.”

Zelena pouted, “I can’t wait that long! Make her come now!”

“It’s Murphy’s Law because you want to meet her so badly,” Graham said.

Zelena then received a text. “Damn you, Graham. My in-laws are already at the house. I have to go. Robin, let's go see Papa and Mama.” Zelena grabbed her things, kissed her sister goodbye, and darted out the door. “Hope Emma shows up!”

“Fiancée!” Robin said laughing as she leaves the house.

Regina yelled, “Zelena, make her unlearn that ASAP!”

“Love you! Bye!”

“Ugh! Graham, why is she like that?”

“Dropped on her head repeatedly?”

Regina shook her head. “Well, tell me when you are all ready to eat. We don’t have to wait for Emma now.”

“What happened to her?” Graham asked.

“Work is finished, but there is a good-bye department dinner they are taking the employees to.”

“How nice. Hen, I’m ready to eat, how about you?” Graham said getting up. Henry paused his game.

About forty-five minutes into dinner, Regina’s phone rang. When she saw it was Emma, she picked it up. Emma sounded so joyful as she told Regina that she was free and on her way!

When she arrived, Regina apologized that they started dinner without her, but Emma was not offended. Graham stood up to shake her hand. “It’s a pleasure finally get to know you, Emma.”

“Likewise. I’ve heard a lot of good things about you from both Henry and Regina.”

“You have? They are terrible at lying, so it is all true! Regina sit, I’ll grab a place setting for Emma. Excuse me,” Graham dashed into the kitchen.

Emma took the seat next to Regina after giving Henry a high-five. “I am officially free for the next week!!!”

“So what happened to your dinner?”

“Well, I went to the restaurant with everyone and you remember my friend, Merida? She knew I was looking forward to coming here tonight, so she encouraged me to not feel obligated to stay. I told our boss that I had to go. She gave me a small guilt trip, but, meh.”

“You sure? I don’t want you to get in trouble.”

“It will be totally fine. You’re worth it.”

Graham returned with her place setting. Henry handed her the dinner rolls. Emma proceeded to fix her plate. “Chicken in, what is this? Wine? What is this called...something French, right?”

“Coq au vin.”

“This is way better than anything that restaurant would have had.”

“Highly doubt that. But thank you for the flattery, Ms. Swan.”

Emma had to control herself. She curled her toes and dug into her shoe. Graham noticed that she bristled. He glanced at Regina, who looked back at him and smiled. Regina told him about how she liked her calling her by her last name.

Emma pulled herself together and asked, “Is your sister missing?”

“Zelena, yes. She was having an early Thanksgiving with her in-laws tonight.”

“Oh. Is she having it early so she can come to your Thanksgiving?”

“Not really. Her in-laws take their vacations with each other only during the holidays. They celebrate, but on their timeframe. They always go to Las Vegas on Thanksgiving Day, and at Christmas, they always do a cruise.”

“Interesting. Oh, before I forget,” Emma reached into her pants pocket and handed Henry keys, “Henry, while I am gone, feel free to work on Operation Christmas. I made you a set of the garage keys.”

“Really?! Thanks Em. I wanna tackle untangling the lights. That’s gonna take a lot of time.”

Regina found herself smiling at the mention of “Operation Christmas.” Maybe this year she could get through the holidays a little better.

Graham looked over at Regina and was pleased to see her not stiffen at the mention of a tradition, as of late, she spent a lot of time growing to loath. It wasn’t always like that; it broke his heart to see her turn sour. She always let her dad decorate, but when he passed away she wanted no more of it. He thought keeping that tradition should have been the thing to do, but she refused, and it was a closed discussion ever since. She gave Zelena all the decorations and lights she collected over the years from their daddy and wanted nothing more to do with them. It appeared Regina was trying and he hoped this “Operation Christmas” would help make the change Regina needed.

“You know, son, I am really proud to hear that you not only have taken on this responsibility, but that you have earned Emma’s trust like this. Don’t take this lightly.”

“I know. I am grateful, Emma.”

“So, Emma...you were working late for this gala event for your job?”

“Yes. I love my job. When it comes to these fundraising events, it is very, involved, tedious, and time consuming, but I love it.”

“What will the proceeds go toward?”

“It generates money for the research foundation. But our branch has been funding local clinics that work specifically with HIV/AIDS patients, and broadening their community education services in areas where English may not be the primary language.”

“I see. Regina told you I am a pediatrician?”

“Yes. Where do you practice?”

“Out of Children’s Hospital. Specifically the Homeless Youth Clinic. So many of the youth I see are LGBTQ, and AIDS prevention and education is something I stress with all my patients. We work with the county, the LGBT Center, and LA AIDS Health in all manners to get the services a lot of these runaways need. In fact, I am working with LA AIDS right now with their community research program to build a comprehensive educational program to service non-English speaking people.”

“LA AIDS is one of our clients! We were asked for research money. ”

“I was wondering if they hit your organization up. Small world.”

“It’s like it was all meant to be,” said Henry.

Emma and Graham had a lengthy conversation on AIDS research today, education, and health. To Regina’s delight, they got along perfectly. She was glad that Zelena went home early; not that she feared anything she had to say (although she probably should), but this gave Graham the opportunity to vet Emma on his own grounds. Like Henry said, it was all meant to be.

Henry tried to convince Emma to have thirds like he did, but Emma’s manners could not be convinced (though her stomach could have). Regina cleared the table for drinks and desert. Everyone got up to help. Regina asked Emma to select a bottle of port from the rack in the dining room; Henry brought out dessert plates; and Graham brought out his dessert.

“I thought I’d try out on all of you something different to bring for Thanksgiving—a lemon chiffon cake with buttercream.” Graham’s cake was a round, two layer cake frosted cake topped with edible flowers. It looked store-bought. “Tell me what you think. I am thinking of changing the filling to cherry.”

Emma leaned over to Regina and whispered, “No competition you said?”

Regina bit her lip and shrugged.

“What’s that?” Graham asked, cupping his ear and leaning toward Emma. He saw a bit of envy creeping across her face. “Admiring? I know you bake. What do you think?”

Emma replied with a playful snark, “It looks fantastic. But I will need to taste it first before I decide fully. I mean, I am only an amateur, but I can deliver.”

Graham loved every bit of it. He came up with the idea of making something new for Thanksgiving this year after eating Emma’s pastries. Regina adored his baking, but he seldom baked. Now there was someone who baked often that Regina had access to, and it made him a tad jealous. He needed to step up his game, if just for now.

Henry had the honor of cutting the cake and serving pieces for everyone. Emma, meanwhile, opened up the port. Everyone waited for Emma to taste the cake first.

Emma nodded her head and said with a side grin, “I’ve no criticism, Graham. It tastes like the one I make.”

Graham chuckled at her double-edged compliment. “I’ll take it. From what I have tasted of your baking, you know what you are doing.”

Henry tasted the cake, “Oh, don’t make me choose, please.”

“Same here,” Regina said.

Graham took a bite of his cake and looked very pleased with himself. “So, a winner? Bring to Thanksgiving?”

Regina and Henry nodded in affirmation. Emma said, “Stay with the vanilla filling. Cherry might be too much.”

Graham nodded in agreement.

Regina changed the topic, “Emma, we traditionally watch a movie after dinner. You are welcome to join us?”

“Yeah, it was my pick tonight,” Henry said.

“Oh yeah, what?” Emma asked.

“The Princess Bride!”

Emma fake thought for a second. “Ok, I’ll stay.”

They all moved to the living room. Regina insisted that she could clear the table on her own, so they headed to the living room. Henry queued up the movie and waited until his mom came to sit. She noted that nobody was in their typical spots. Both Graham and Henry sat on the winged chairs flanking the sofa, leaving Emma to sit on the sofa, and she picked the middle. She would have wanted to sit next to Emma anyway, but on her own terms. Nevertheless, she sat next to Emma.

“I have to ask...is quoting the movie out loud ok? Because I am not sure if I can keep my mouth shut,” Emma asked.

Everyone laughed. “We do it all the time,” Regina assured her.

The quoting doesn’t last for very long because Emma, with a belly of food and wine, nodded off. Regina, who was not particularly tired earlier, found herself catching Emma’s sleepies. By the middle of the movie, they fell asleep, with Regina’s head resting on Emma’s shoulder, and Emma’s head resting on top of hers. Graham and Henry looked at each other and chuckled. Graham texted Henry:

_I think I will go_.

Henry gave him the thumbs up, and he quietly left. Henry watched the movie through; Emma and his mom never stirred.

When the movie was over, he squatted in front of them and whispered loudly, “Heeey! Hello in there!” and gently shook their legs.

Regina popped her head up first, knocking Emma off hers abruptly, waking her.

“I’m sorry I fell asleep Emma!”

“What? The movie is over. When did I pass out?”

Henry laughed. “You both knocked out, just after the iocane powder scene.”

Regina stood up, still groggy and confused. Emma stretched her arms up before standing up. “I guess I should go. Thank you, I needed this,” Emma looked around. “Where’s Graham?”

“He left a little after you two fell asleep,” Henry filled her in.

“Oh, well, I will see him again soon, I hope,” Emma looked at Regina.

“At dinner next week.”

“At dinner next week.” Emma smiled, liking the idea of future inclusion. “Let me grab my bag and jacket and I’ll go.”

“I’ll walk you out,” said Regina.

“See you, Henry!” Emma gave him a hug. “Happy Thanksgiving. Good luck with those lights. You can send me picture updates if you want.”

Henry squeezed Emma, “I will. Happy Thanksgiving, too. Tell your parents hi for me.”

“I will.”

Regina followed Emma out the door. “So, when is your flight?”

“6:00 a.m. I’m actually flying to Boston first to see Lacey, then I will rent a car and drive home on Tuesday. It’s about a two hour drive; kinda a nice drive.”

“Your vacation is sounding so wonderful. I’m trying not to overthink my Thanksgiving. I’m jealous.”

Emma laughed, “What have all your past holidays with your mom been like, in hindsight?”

Regina paused for a long moment, trying to find the silver lining. “I get through it.”

“Then you will get through this one too. You are surrounded by people who love you, and that is what the holidays are about.”

Regina gave her a reluctant nod. Her mother, though she loved her dearly, was difficult; she was sure they didn’t like each other. And of course, things became even more strained since her father died. Regina quickly pulled herself from her thoughts as they arrived at Emma’s back door.

“Thank you for having me over. I’m sorry I missed Zelena and your niece.”

“Sure. She is sorry too. When you get back you will meet. Well, sometime after the gala I suppose.”

“Hey, about that. It’s a black-tie event, really fancy. We get to go, and bring a guest,” Emma paused, shyness overcoming her, but she manages to spit it out. “Would you like to come with me?”

Regina is surprised.

Emma thought her stunned look was the most adorable thing she had ever seen. “Is that a yes?”

“Yes,” Regina said smiling at Emma

“Great! I’ll send you the official invite, this way you know all the details, and figure out what you will wear. And of course ask me anything.”

“Great,” Regina felt lost for words, searching to say something else to say other than “goodbye.”

Emma wondered if Regina was looking for a moment to kiss her. She felt there was an awkwardness; not in a bad way. She would love to kiss her; but what if it was the wrong move? “I’m glad you walked me home...making sure I was safe and all. Tomorrow I will sleep, do laundry, pack, sleep some more, and hope I make my early flight. I don’t know why I did that to myself.”

“Did what—get an early flight? You’ll make it.”

Emma nods. A moment of awkward silence lingers before Regina speaks up again “I understand you’re on vacation and with your family and friends, traveling..things will be busy, so we don’t have to talk like we have been. Just text me whenever.”

“I will be texting you more than whenever. Sorry, you got me into the habit, and I hear those are hard to break.”  
  
Regina looks delighted. “Ok, sure.” She quickly gave her wrist a squeeze as she backed away. “Good night, Emma.”

Emma watched her return to her house as far as she could. She heard Henry speaking to her on the porch; he was waiting for her. She regretted not giving her a hug at least, but she was afraid she might have kissed her. She was going to feel Regina’s hand on her wrist for a while.


	16. Chapter 16

Emma, not a morning person, barely made it to the airport. She picked an early flight, because she was eager to get home. Sunday evening she was packed, and slept in her flight clothes to be even more ready to go. But she was thirty minutes late waking up. She called her Swift ASAP. With such an early flight, the airport was pretty empty, so she made it through TSA and to the terminal in time, taking advantage and sleeping until she boarded her flight. Once boarded, she fell asleep. After working so much, her body and mind were fully ready to hibernate.

The flight did not get very far before the Captain informed them that a snow storm had unexpectedly materialized in the Midwest, and the flight may not make it all the way to Boston. If that was the case, they may potentially land in St. Louis to wait out the storm. This disrupted Emma’s sleep with annoyance, making it hard to go back to sleep.

The flight regretfully did land in St. Louis, and they were grounded for several hours. She contacted her parents to let them know of the delay. They figured as much since they watched the news a lot. She then texted Lacey. Lacey was well aware too—in fact, the storm was heading to New England. Emma and Lacey hoped for a miracle. Monday night, all flights East were still grounded; the airline put up all passengers for the night. Emma crossed her fingers for better news in the morning.

A flight did open up to Boston, but there was no way she would be able to drive home. She might just have to spend Thanksgiving with Lacey only. It wasn't a bad idea, she missed her friend. However, no sooner did she agree to the flight, it ended up cancelled. By Tuesday afternoon, the airline presented their strayed passengers the option to return back home, and their tickets would be honored for another time. Tired and cranky, Emma opted to just go home. She sent her parents the bad news. They were understanding of course. Lacey cursed the weather, the airline, the holidays, but eventually she had to accept the situation too. Lastly, Emma texted texted Regina to tell her she was coming home.

Emma arrived back early Wednesday morning before the sun; the same way she left on Monday. She was completely exhausted and disappointed, but she finally got to hibernate.

—————

Regina was very happy to hear that Emma came home. It was unfortunate that she didn’t make it to her family, but she hoped that maybe she would come to her house. She texted Emma first thing in the morning “Hello” to see if she was awake, even though she figured she was asleep. When she finally got a reply later in the day, she stopped peeling a thousand potatoes and went to Henry’s room.

“Henry, I need college-ruled paper. Just a sheet.”

“Lined paper? Yeah.” He pulled some out of his backpack. “What’s it for?”

But she didn’t answer him. She ran up to her room. Henry looked curiously at his empty door.

When she came back down to his room, she handed him this neatly folded paper in a triangle, with “Emma” written on it. “Can you please deliver this to Emma?”

Henry looked at his mother like she was bonkers. “I don’t understand. She’s home?”

“Yes. Flight cancelled. Take this to her house. Knock on the door, and hand it to her, please.” Henry stood staring at her. Regina asked, “Hasn’t anyone at school ever asked this of you before?”

“Well...yeah...but...you’re my mom, and this is weird.”

“Yes, I admit it is weird, but Emma will understand.”

“What’s it say?”

“Henry, really? You are the worst note delivery boy!”

“Ok! Ok! I know, it says ‘nun-ya.’ I’m just a delivery boy,” Henry sat on his bed and put on his shoes.

“Tell her she has to read it on the spot, answer, then give it back to you to give to me.”

Henry groaned and made his way to Emma's.

Regina never felt so silly in her life; but it felt so right.

—————

Henry knocked on Emma’s backdoor. She answered within a few minutes. “Hey, Henry. Guess your mom told you what happened?”

“Actually, no. She just handed me this note and told me to bring it to you, wait for you to read it, answer it, then take it back to her.”

Emma looked at Henry curiously, took the tightly folded, lined paper addressed to her. She smiled, looking at the paper with affection. She did as instructed and read:

Do you want to come over to my house for Thanksgiving? Even if my mother is there, haha! Yes/No (circle one).

Emma chuckled softly to herself. “Hold on Henry, I’ll be right back.” She went to get a pen to answer, then folded it back up, and brought it back to Henry. “Here. Thank you, Henry.”

“Isn’t anyone going to tell me what is going on?” Henry said as he rolled his eyes and walked off. Emma stood at the door watching him walk away, excited to see her message being delivered.

When Henry stepped onto the porch, Regina opened the door. “So, did she give it back?”

He handed it to her, “Yes, of course she did. Now can I know what was that about?”

Regina opened the note hastily. When she saw Emma had circled “Yes,” she automatically smiled wide. “I invited Emma to Thanksgiving tomorrow. She said she will come,” Regina held up the paper so Henry could see.

“Seriously? That was all that was? Are your phones broken?”

It did not matter what Henry said, because she was beyond happy that she said yes.

Regina texted her sister and Graham:

_Guess what_?

—————

Emma waited a bit before calling Regina. When she answered, Emma said, “Quite an invitation I got there.”

Regina laughed. “I’ve been thinking about doing something like that since we talked about school games.”

“Am I a game?”

“Kinda. A fun one.”

Emma felt her cheeks flush hot. “Are you sure you want me to come over? I don’t want to add to your stress.”

“I do want you to come over. I’m stressing less actually. I’ve been thinking about what you told me and I have to do more than just survive Mother. She will never be different or pleasant, but I have to claim this holiday as my own. You are right, the more people I know whom I love that are around me, the better I will be.”

There was a pause between them. Emma was touched by what Regina just said and implied about those she loved. In the quiet, Regina thought about what she just said. She spoke from the heart, not thinking, and was suddenly afraid it may have been too much. She waited patiently for Emma to respond.

“I will come.”

Regina sighed with relief. “Good!”

Emma could hear a lot of happiness in her voice. “What can I help you with to get ready?”

“Thanks, but I think we have it under control. I’ll leave it up to you to bring whatever you like.”

Emma mirthfully laughed, “Would it be wrong if I brought baked goods? I don’t want to step on Graham’s toes...”

“But you want the competition...”

Emma giggled.

“I hope you know that you will not be winning my mother over with anything you make. You will be lucky if she even acknowledges that there are other desserts.”

“Not at all. This is a friendly competition between Graham and I, at least I hope he sees it that way.”

“He will,” Regina laughed.

“About that....is there anything I should know about your mother if I come?”

Regina paused for a moment. “She may not be friendly to you because you are new. She will watch you even if you think she isn’t. I am sorry that she is a handful.”

“I don’t scare easily, so I’ll be ok.”

“Perfect. You know, this is my holiday too, at my house, and I want you there. I am sorry you didn’t make it back home, but you shouldn’t be alone.”

“I am really excited to celebrate Thanksgiving in a new way this year! Thanks for the chance. I’m gonna go. You have a schedule to keep I am sure, and I need to gameplan.”


	17. Chapter 17

Emma and Regina gave each other the space they needed to get ready for Thanksgiving. Emma went to the market Wednesday afternoon as one of those last minute shoppers. She passed the time standing in line texting her parents, whom she would miss, but they were happy to hear that she wouldn't be alone; Mary Margaret saw the turn of events as an opportunity to get to know Regina even better. Emma was already on edge at meeting Regina's mother; she did not want to hear any more and started to talk about how great the weather was and how sorry they could not experience it. It appeared that the snow storm would not be headed to Maine after all, maybe just some sleet. Maybe the turn of events was meant to be.

Regina used her Wednesday afternoon to prepare all her sides. She would cook the turkey tomorrow morning, then cook the sides after; all of it perfectly planned to be done by the time Mother arrived. Henry took care to clean the house (they maintained on a regular basis so it was not a big chore); and he put himself in charge of putting up their Christmas tree. Regina helped him decorate the tree when she was done by evening, spending some time together while random holiday movies played in the background.

Thanksgiving Day dinner was 4:00 p.m. Emma thought it was the earliest time she had ever heard of, but Regina’s mother liked to eat early, and it also gave Graham a decent enough time to drive her home, about an hour away in Ventura. Regina invited Emma to come by early to watch the football games with Henry and Graham. Emma said she would try to make it after baking.

Although Emma had little time to plan, she had so many ideas to reign in (she was so excited she could still bake for the holiday). She didn’t want to crowd out Graham’s desserts; her one criteria was to be impressive against her “competition.” She settled on three items to counter Graham’s three: her pièce de résistance would be a Black Forest cake; the other two items would be subtle but classic nibbles—mini-pumpkin spice muffins and soft cranberry and white chocolate chip cookies. These would be items guests could save for later, take home with them. She even made sure to buy take-away cellophane baggies.

A little after noon, Emma finished and ready to go over to Regina’s. When Regina received Emma’s text that she was coming over, she answered the door before Emma could knock.

Emma said cheerfully, “Hi, neighbor! Happy Thanksgiving!” She had a cake carrier in one hand, and a couple of bags in the other.

“To you too. Can I take this?” Regina took the cake from Emma’s hand before she could argue. Emma shut the door behind her. When she looked into the living room, Graham and Henry’s smiling faces were looking at her from over the couch. Henry waved, “Hi! Happy Thanksgiving!”

Graham eyeballed the bags in her hand, “Hi there. Bringing desserts to try and upstage me?”

“Yep!” Emma replied. She heard Graham chuckle.

“Does the cake need to be refrigerated?” Regina asked.

“Yes, it does, if you have room?”

“I do–made room for you just in case. What about the other things you have?”

“No, just somewhere to put them. I have to plate them. Should I do that now or later? What is your preference?”

“We can do it later. Desert is the informal part of dinner. We get up for a little stretch, and that’s when I bring desert out to the buffet.”

Emma’s attention turned to the buffet. It had a beautiful lace cloth over it with a live floral arrangement. “That’s pretty. Is there anything I can help you with?”

“Can you help me set the table later? Let’s sit for a while and relax. Would you like a drink?”

Emma accepted a glass of wine. They went to the living room, this time sitting on the wing chairs. Graham and Henry had a tangled mess of lights on the floor before them and on top of the coffee table.

“Hey, are those the lights from my garage?”

“Yeah, this is box two. There’s another box in the washroom that I sorted the day before. Lights are wrapped neatly around cardboard.”

“Do you want help?”

“Naw, it’s ok. My dad is doing a good job.”

Graham suddenly shouted at the TV, making everyone focus their attention on the game. “Lookit! Lookit! Run mo’fo run!!! TOUCH DOWN!!!” He high-fived Henry. He then turned to Emma, “Who are you rooting for?”

“My team,” Emma replied.

“Oh, so these teams are not your team? Don’t watch any games other than your team then?”

“Pretty much. Truth be told, I am not a big sports fan.”

“What kinda lesbian are you?” Graham scoffed.

“My kind,” Regina replied with a smirk.

“Humph. Thought I might get another sports person around here. That’s ok. It’s just us for now,” Graham bumped Henry’s elbow.

Emma asked, “Sounds like you are really into sports. I thought you were gay, Graham?”

“I am. I’m not typical either.” They laughed together. “So what did you bake?”

“Um, I’m thinking I should make you wait and see.”

“I can just go in the fridge right now and take a peek.”

“Don’t touch my fridge,” Regina said in a very commanding, low tone that gave Emma goosebumps.

Graham looked between the both of them. “Ew. It’s ok, I don’t have to know.”

Emma smiled over Regina supporting her. “I like that you have your Christmas tree up!”

“Perk of having a fake one. Henry is on such a roll with Operation Christmas that he built the tree alone this year and practically trimmed it himself.”

Henry smiled at his mom, “Yup, yup!”

They chatted together for a few hours until Emma received a video call from her parents. The connection kept dropping, so after several tries, they settled on a regular phone call. Emma put her parents on speaker so they could wish everyone “Happy Thanksgiving” and Mary Margaret especially wanted to thank Regina for opening her home to Emma so she wasn’t alone for the holiday. Regina said it was her pleasure to have someone like Emma. Mary Margaret hummed, telling Regina that she felt confident Emma was in good hands, and was glad they found each other. Emma cut the speaker, blushed, and walked away. Regina silently smiled at Emma’s reaction and guided her to the library so she could talk with them in private.

Regina noted the time, “Hey Graham, can you watch out for Mother? It’s almost four. I am going to check on the rest of the food.”

No sooner did Regina go into the kitchen when Graham’s phone rang. “Hello, Cora.”

“Graham. Be a dear, come and get me, I am outside.”

Henry and Graham had just packed up the lights. Henry took the box to the washroom quickly, letting his mom know Grandma just arrived as he walked past her in the kitchen, then went outside to meet her.

Cora arrived in a Swift-D ride, black Cadillac SUV, parked in front of the house. Graham helped Cora down from the car, as Henry gave her his arm. “Graham, dear, get those two bags in the car and bring them in please.” He did as she asked. When he closed the door, the SUV zoomed off. Henry walked his grandma up the driveway as she ranted about the horrible quality of service those rides are; she would never take one again.

Graham opened the door for them. “Where would you like for me to put these, Cora?”

“Wherever you like. They are apples for you. Regina had me bring an extra bag. Have big plans for them?”

“Thank you. I only needed one bag, though.”

“She specifically said you needed two.”

“Well, we will find out what the mystery is soon enough.”

Irritably, Cora grabbed the bags from Graham’s hands. “Let me have them. Is Regina in the kitchen?” Before Graham could answer, Cora headed for the kitchen where Regina was bent over an open oven door, testing a dish with a fork. “Regina.”

Regina stood up and noticed her mother already seemed testy, but she ignored it, approached her and kissed her cheek. “Hello, Mother. Was your ride ok? You look well.”

“Humph. I don’t want to get into that. Graham says he only wanted one bag of apples. Why did you make me bring two?” Regina tried to take the bags from her, but she pushed past her and took them to the washroom.

Regina sighed. She promised herself she wouldn’t let Cora get to her. “Yes, Graham is only taking one. The other is for my friend who also bakes, Emma. She is joining us for dinner.”

In the washing room, Cora paused when her eyes settled on two boxes marked “Christmas lights.” She set the apples down. Regina watched her open the lid of one of the boxes and held her breath. Cora was not pleased to see the strands of house Christmas lights. When she turned around, she made no eye contact with her daughter and appeared as if she saw nothing. She past Regina by, her face lighting up when she saw Henry at the kitchen door. “Isn’t Henry getting more handsome every time I see him? Look at him! Just like his father!” She grabbed Henry’s face with a firm squeeze, stroking his hair, and smiling affectionately at him. Henry smiled back and left himself to her mercy.

Regina released her breath and continued to remind herself: _there are no surprises with Mother; this is how she always is, do not get upset; this is my house and my holiday to enjoy_. In fact, she has a guest she needs to tend to. She did her best to usher everyone out of the kitchen to go look for Emma, before her mother found her. She needed to make a proper introduction. But Emma was already standing in the dining room when Cora stepped out of the kitchen.

Cora saw Emma. “Who are you?”

Emma approached her confidently and gave her hand to shake. “Hi, I’m Emma. I am going to presume you are Mrs. Cora Mills. I am your daughter’s guest.”

Cora eyed her for a moment before extending her fingertips, limply, “Yes, I am Mrs. Mills. Which daughter? Is Zelena here?” Cora said looking into the living room, walking away from Emma.

Regina caught Emma’s eyes with a sorry look on her face. Henry spoke up, “No, Grandma, Zelena isn’t here yet. Emma is our friend.”

“Oh, your friend. Well, not from high school I would imagine, unless she’s your teacher?”

Regina stood next to Emma, “Mother, I mentioned her in the kitchen to you. She is who the other bag of apples is for. She bakes like Graham.”

“You told me no such thing,” Cora challenged Regina.

Regina tried to correct her mother as kindly as possible, “Yes, when you asked who the other bag was for…”

Graham caught Emma’s eyes and gave her a wink in an attempt to put her at ease.

Cora looked at her watch. “Where is Zelena, by the way? She is late.” Cora went to look at the Christmas tree, Henry following her.

Regina coolly stared at her mother, overhearing her critique the Christmas tree until Henry proudly told her he did it all by himself. She then heard her praise him. She clenched her jaw. “So it begins.”

Emma lightly brushed her elbow, “Your holiday, remember? We got you. And thank you for the apples, by the way.”

“Come, luv, let’s set the table,” Graham patted Regina on the shoulder, leading them into the kitchen.

Just as they were nearly done fixing up the table with place settings and dishes of food, Zelena came into the house without knocking, “Hello, we’re here! Happy Thanksgiving everyone!” Her husband R.G. followed, carrying Robin.

Zelena saw Emma and a big smile crossed her face.

Regina greeted her sister with a kiss, “Mother is here already.”

“Well, shit. We tried to get here before her…”

As Regina and R.G. greeted one another, Robin fell into her auntie’s arms. R.G.’s phone rang, and he excused himself to the library. He passed Cora and Henry returning from the library, where they briefly said hello. Zelena was about to introduce herself to Emma when she heard, “Zelena, darling, is that you? Where is my precious Robin?”

Robin wiggled from Regina’s arms to run and greet her grandma. Emma saw Zelena’s expression go cold, and she turned to Cora. “Hello, Mother.”

Cora tried to pick up Robin, but she couldn’t, so Henry did. Cora gave Zelena a kiss on the cheek. “Ah, well, you finally made it. Glad to see you and R.G. are still married,” she walked to the dinner table, casually observing Emma bring out the last tray of food.

“Let’s start dinner,” Regina announced.

“We need to wait for R.G.?” Cora asked.

“He will join us when he gets off the phone,” Zelena said.

Cora looked indignantly at Zelena, as she took a seat at the head of the table. She motioned for Henry and Robin to flank her. “Come here children, come sit by Grandma.”

Graham took a seat next to Henry, and had Emma sit next to him. Zelena took the seat directly across from Emma. “Oh, I’ve heard about you. About time we get to have a little chat!”

Emma looked at her surprised, but saw that she meant well and chuckled. “What do you want to know?”

Graham whispered to Zelena, “Behave. Regina is already on edge.”

“I always behave. I wouldn’t dare mistreat our dear Emma.”

Emma guessed that as Regina’s older sister, she would want to grill and bust her balls. But, what Graham said was true, now was not the time. “I look forward to our dinner together, Zelena.” She gave Zelena a genuine smile.

“Um-hum. Those dimples,” Zelena pointed at her.

“Zelena! Why are you not sitting next to your daughter? She will need you at dinner!”

She strained to roll her eyes. “Because her father will be helping her at dinner should she need anything.”

Cora was about to say something about Zelena needing to be a better mother when Regina came in from the kitchen with wine bottles. “Wine anyone?” Luckily for everyone, Cora did not imbibe, but Graham, Emma, and Zelena took a glass. Regina set the bottles down in front of her as she took a seat opposite of Cora.

They politely waited for R.G. to return, despite Zelena saying it was ok to start without him. Emma observed how sweet Cora was talking and playing with Robin. “Your daughter is adorable.”

“Yeah, she isn’t a bad little stinker.”

“Emma, you haven’t met my sister…”

“We are beyond that, sis. We’ve already booked a day at the spa together,” she laughed, taking a sip of wine.

Regina lifted her eyebrows, “Oh well, I see. Excuse me!” She smiled at the fact that Zelena is also “Team Emma.” “Z, how long do you want to wait to for R.G. to begin?”

“I say start now. You know he always does this—he knows he always does this—so he doesn’t mind if we start without him.”

“What business is your husband in?” Emma asked.

“Sanitation,” Graham chimed in, and Regina laughed with him.

Zelena didn’t correct, elaborate, or laugh at the joke. “Emma, I’m so excited you are here, even though I am sorry you didn’t make it home, and sorry you have to spend it with this insane lot.”

“Thanks. I’m glad I have a friend like Regina.” Emma looked at Regina and smiled.

”Mmm, yes, friends,” Zelena said with an emphasis on the word “friends.”

R.G. finally returned. When he sat, he apologized but Graham told him it was ok. Regina stood up, holding a glass of wine. “I am grateful that we can get together to celebrate. My family, means the world to me, I don’t take that for granted,” she turned a moment to look at Emma, “and this year we have new friend, welcome. If anyone wants to speak a word of gratitude, they may now. You do not have to stand up and toast like I have. ¡Salude!”

Everyone had something brief to give thanks for at the table, except for Cora and Robin. After that, Henry got up to bring out the turkey and set it before Regina. He stood next to her with an empty serving platter so Regina had somewhere to put the carved up turkey.

“Regina dear, why isn’t Graham carving?”

Graham spoke up, “It’s Regina’s home. Besides, I would butcher that bird into a pâté.”

“Graham, you have such a wonderful sense of humor. And ever charming. It is a shame that Regina never married you and made you my son-in-law,” Cora said as she teared up, holding her chest.

“Fiancée!” Robin yelled, pointing in Emma’s direction.

“What a big word to know darling, but Graham isn’t your auntie Regina’s fiancé. She doesn’t want to marry him. But you think she should, don’t you? Such a smart girl,” Cora said to Robin. She looked at her grandmother curiously, then back to Emma, staring at her for a bit with a furrowed brow. Emma looked back at her and scrunched her face, making Robin smile.

Zelena was trying not to look mortified at her daughter’s outburst. Out of the side of her eye, she saw Regina staring sharply at her.

“Cora, what can I say, I am one stubborn gay man!”

“Mother, you have quite a sense of humor this evening,” Regina commented as calmly as possible as she carved firmly into the turkey breast.

When she plated half of the turkey, she took the platter from Henry, and he took the rest of the turkey back to the kitchen. She handed the tray to Emma, “Please, start first and pass it to your right. Everyone serve yourself whatever is in front of you and pass it to your right.” She looked at her mother and gave her a sarcastic smile before she sat.

R.G. got a phone call, and he dismissed himself from the table. Zelena made a face and scooted over to Robin to fix her plate. She also fixed R.G.’s plate, in addition to her own.

“Zelena, make sure you fix your husband's plate as well,” Cora told her, despite the fact that she had been plating three plates.

“I know Mother, can’t you see it’s what I am doing?”

“Well, it's such little food, I wasn’t sure if you were making Robin another plate. He’s a man, Zelena, feed him like one...honestly…”

Thankfully R.G.’s phone call was short. Zelena dropped what she was doing, wordlessly returning back to her seat. R.G. picked up where his wife left off, serving Robin and himself. Cora noticed that he was serving himself the same size portions Zelena was serving him in the first place, but she made no apologies. When R.G. passed Zelena the mashed potatoes, he leaned over and gave her a kiss.

“Hi, I’m back! The side where my people are!” Zelena said to Emma, taking a swig of her wine and grumbling into it as she drained the glass. She promptly poured herself another. She topped off Emma’s and Regina’s glasses as well. “Cheers!”

When everyone began to eat, the table became calm, continuing this way through seconds. Regina received compliments from everyone, save Cora. Cora busied herself with Robin and Henry, at times pulling Graham, or R.G. into conversation. R.G. introduced himself from a distance to Emma, and they had a little “so, what do you do” chat, mostly R.G. asking Emma about her line of work. Regina noticed that Cora was listening to that conversation. He said he was familiar with her place of business from his line of work. Emma was about to ask him how so, when he got a call and excused himself, placing his napkin on his plate.

Cora cleared her throat, “I couldn’t help but overhear—Emma is it?—that you work for an AIDS research foundation? Is not a place like that moot? There hasn’t been a crisis in decades, if there really was ever one to begin with…”

Regina stood up abruptly, “Who’s ready for dessert!”

Henry was the first to stand, “I am!” Robin bounced up with him. “Grandma, are you done?” She nodded yes and he took her plate. He encouraged Robin to bring own her plate to the kitchen; she did, and carefully followed him.

Graham and Emma took their plates to the kitchen too; Zelena took R.G.’s and her’s, leaving Cora alone at the table. When Henry passed her by, Cora stopped him by grabbing his wrist. “Help me up darling. So, I noticed the boxes of Christmas lights in the washroom. What are those for?”

“They’re Emma’s. I’m helping her untangle them for her house.”

“How sweet of you. How did you get that job?”

“She’s our neighbor. She bought the Arendelles’ house.”

Cora nodded and patted Henry’s hand, “You are a good boy. I am going to go to the restroom.”

Henry turned on the Christmas tree with Robin still at his side. She was in awe at the lights. She called her mother over to look at the lights together.

In the kitchen, Regina told Emma in a low tone, “I’m sorry. Believe it or not, Mother is behaving herself, not that it excuses anything that comes out of her mouth.”

Emma chuckled, “It’s ok, Regina. I am enjoying myself, honestly. I’m worried about you? How are you holding up?”

Graham added, “You are doing great, Regina. And yes, its true, Cora is behaving.” He and Regina groaned and laughed.

“Dear sweet baby Jesus,” Regina said catching her breath.

Emma gave Regina a hug. “We can do this.”

Regina was caught off guard and stood frozen. Graham put his hand over his mouth, silently laughing. She looked at him from over Emma’s shoulder, stunned. He motioned for her to hug back. She placed her hands on Emma’s mid-back settling into the hug. The hug was what she needed. She wanted to remain in her arms like that, but Emma let go. Regina sighed, “Thank you…” she looked down at the ground blushing, “I needed that.”

That was the hug Emma wanted to give her that night she left. If there was a time to embrace her, it was now. She felt herself go flush watching Regina go flush. “Sure...so desserts!”

Graham set his out first because Emma still needed to plate her muffins and cookies, but Regina brought out the Black Forest cake.

Graham took a look at it. “Hey, Emma! Is this why you told me not to do cherry as my filling, because YOU wanted to be the only cherry?” He briskly walked into the kitchen with his hands on his hips.

She looked at him, “What if I did?” They paused staring at each other, “I’m just kidding, Graham. Honestly, I didn’t know I was even going to be here that night, so how could I be so calculated?” she shrugged, “Guess it just worked out that way in my favor.”

Graham gave her stink eye. “Very coincidental.”

Regina started to make coffee.

Graham said to Emma in a saucy voice, “Mmm, your muffins and cookies look nice. Wouldn’t you agree, Regina?”

Emma blushed, shook her head and kept it down. She didn’t even want to know what Regina’s reaction was.

“Graham, help me with the coffee,” Regina said, smacking his arm. He began to pull out mugs and set up the serving tray.

Emma went to place her plates on the dessert tray when Cora returned. “Oh, there are way too many desserts! I see Graham made my favorites, so why the others? Where did those come from?”

Emma hesitates to talk to Cora, but since it was only the two of them, she could not be rude. “Graham made the lemon cake. I brought the rest. I didn’t want to be a guest empty handed.”

“I see,” Cora said, looking straight at her. “Emma, it is, right? Regina had me bring apples for you.”

Emma was careful about how she answered. “That was very nice of her...of you. I like to bake, so she wanted to see what I could do with them.”

“But she has Graham for that.”

Robin ran up to the dessert buffet, sticking her finger in Emma’s Black Forest cake. “Robin, no! Not that one. That isn’t Uncle Graham’s dessert.”

Robin licked her finger, expressing yumminess. She then pointed to the muffins and cookies, “That?”

Emma answered Robin, “I made those.” She put her hand out to Robin, “I’m Emma.”

Robin looked up at her and smiled, “Fiancée!”

Cora gave Emma a steely look as Robin ran back to her mother. She was about to yell “fiancée,” pointing at Emma once more before Zelena slapped her hand over her mouth and held down her arm.

Emma’s face turned red. She had no idea what that was about, so she turned and walked back to her dinner table seat.

R.G. was finally finished with his call. Zelena told him to fix Robin’s dessert plate, then sat next to Emma in Graham’s seat. Cora had already fixed Robin’s plate with Graham’s desserts only. She tried to hand a similar plate to R.G. He thanked her, but he grabbed a muffin and cookie on his way to sit. Cora made a face and pursed her lips, but said nothing. She made herself a generous Graham-only dessert plate.

Regina came out with the coffee tray. She fixed her mother’s cup of coffee. “That is a lot of dessert for you, Mother. Are you ok?”

“Yes, I’m ok!” Cora snapped. “I just wanted the best desserts in the house since I only get them once a year!”

Zelena was chatting Emma up, but she overheard Cora’s comment. Her eyes flickered to Cora for a second, which was a mistake, because she was looking at her. Graham sitting across from Emma whispered, “Don’t make eye contact!”

  
Regina held back an irritated tone when answering her mother. “I am just expressing concern as to why you served yourself so much. Here is your coffee.”

Regina fixed two more coffees, one for herself and Emma, then returned to her dinner seat across from Cora.

Henry took his desserts to the living room and invited Robin to come sit with him to watch cartoons. R.G. handed her her plate and told her to go. She swiped an Emma cookie off her father’s plate before she left. Cora tried to stop her, but R.G. began to talk with Cora. They chatted for a long while before R.G. got another phone call he had to take.

“Emma,” Cora began, “Henry tells me you are the next door neighbor?”

“Yes, I am.”

“Regina, you didn’t tell me she was your neighbor. Do you have a boyfriend or fiancé, Emma?”

Regina tried to get a word in, but Emma replied, “No, no boyfriend or fiancé. I bought the Arendelles’ house just a few months ago. I moved here from Bost…”

“Regina,” Cora interrupted. “You didn’t tell me that the Arendelles had moved! What grand news! You don’t have to suffer that Christmas eye sore anymore!”

Regina’s back stiffened.

“You know,” Cora turned to Emma and continued, “They were such inconsiderate neighbors, going way over the top in Christmas decorations, beyond what is decent. It was such an eyesore. Regina tried to stop them, but, whatever happened to that, dear? You were working with your friend...what was her name?”

They all remained quiet, looking anxiously at each other, each wondering how were they going to stop this fire before it became a blaze of embarrassment.

“Anyway, I am not sure what happened there. Her father also insisted decorating the girls’ homes for Christmas. I always told the girls to tell him no, but…”

Zelena was the first to speak up. “I welcomed Daddy's decorating. We still do it. Robin loves it. And Regina and Henry did too.”

Cora dismissed what Zelena said, and continued to direct her conversation at Emma. “Henry tells me that he was helping you untangle Christmas lights for your house? Are you planning on getting out of control like the Arendelles? What is it with that house?”

Regina finally spoke up, “Mother, can we not talk about this?”

“Well, the Arendelles’ decorations always displeased you, Regina. Emma should know how you feel about it before she makes a mistake.”  
  
“I was not displeased. It’s more than just that. Emma and I have already talked about this, so can you please...”

“Emma and I? What are you hiding, Regina? Why did Robin call Emma ‘fiancé?’”

All the color drained from Emma’s face. Regina’s face became red. Zelena brought her fingers to her temples. Graham tried to disarm, “Did she? I’m sure it was a mistake. Part of a silly game we sometimes play.”

Regina held up her hand to Graham. “I am not hiding anything, Mother. Stop connecting dots from bits of information you find and just ask.”

“I AM asking,” Cora said sternly.

“Asking what exactly? Please be clear.”

“I honestly thought you had put all this running around with women behind you. Are you carrying on with this neighbor, or is there something more you aren’t telling me? Is Robin the only honest one here?”

Regina raised her voice. “Enough, Mother!”

“Well, I just want to know if Emma is something more. Isn’t that why she is here, masquerading as a _friend_? Does this mean you will be decorating your house, too, because that is what _she_ wants? Honestly, Regina, when you finally stood up to your father and told him no more decorations, I thought you finally became a grown woman with a spine!”

Regina looked at her mother, mortified. Tears welled up in her eyes. Emma touched her arm.

Regina tried to tell her mother again “enough.” She wanted nothing more than her mother to shut up, but her voice failed her. She got up slowly and left the dining room for her bedroom.


	18. Chapter 18

Graham had Henry go with him to take Cora home. The drive was long and sort of quiet. Cora tried to bring up things that were nice about that night, but only Henry answered her. Graham had Henry come as a buffer. Tonight, Cora was unusually cruel and he could not find it within himself to hide his anger. Since the day he’d met Regina’s mother, he recognized that Cora’s behavior was not like his own mother’s, but he remained polite as he was taught. He made sure to be on his best behavior around Cora lest she prevent him from being Regina’s friend, or add fuel to the heap of coals that she frequently slung at Regina. Henry Sr. was often around to protect Regina (and Zelena), and the older Graham got, he learned to deflect Cora the way Henry did (and it helped that she was very fond of him).

Zelena tried to follow Regina when she left to her room. However, rather than offering comfort, she had questions about what exactly did mother mean by what she said? Regina let her know she didn’t want to talk about any of it right now; she just wanted to be left alone. Zelena, not grasping how upset Regina was, thought she could persist with her questions and get her to answer, until Regina nearly yelled for her to leave.

Graham had already left with their mother by the time Zelena got the hint and came back down to the dining room.

Everything happened so quick. When Zelena left the table, it did not cross Graham’s mind that any effort should be made to amend the situation. He couldn’t bare to have Cora be around Regina, or anyone else. He instinctively got up, told Robin to come and say goodbye to her grandmother, told Henry he was coming with him, and told Cora that he would be outside in the car waiting for her. She didn’t argue.

When Robin finished hugging Grandma, she ran back to R.G. He did not like seeing distress on her little face—she knew something was wrong, but she didn’t know what. He was relieved when Zelena appeared and he wanted to leave ASAP. Zelena wanted to stay, but R.G. insisted they needed to go home together. Zelena told him that they couldn’t go now. She was so upset and confused over what Cora said and she needed to know what her mother meant. R.G. understood, but he told her they needed to make Robin feel like everything was ok. She saw the look R.G. Saw in Robin too. Zelena picked Robin up holding her tight, and grabbed her purse.

As everything unfolded, Emma stayed firmly seated, watching everything quickly unfold. She was caught in a family dispute that she did not know what to do other than not leave Regina alone in an empty house. When Graham and Henry left, and Zelena appeared, she felt safe enough to get up from her seat. She told Zelena she was going to stay and clean up, at least until Henry and Graham got back. She gave Emma her phone number and told her to text her an update when the boys returned.

Regina had a very well organized kitchen, so it made it easy for Emma to put things away. She busied herself with the task at hand, pausing every now and then to wonder how Regina was doing. But she left her alone. Even if she was to emerge, she wouldn’t force her to talk. Emma sent Regina a text that she is the only one at the house and is cleaning up, and waiting for Henry to get back. She didn’t want her to be startled.

Regina never answered her or came down in all the time she was there. Emma continued to make herself useful by washing dishes and taking out the trash. She had about 30 minutes of down time before Henry and Graham returned. She set up the electric kettle and fixed herself a cup of tea, having some tea ready for Regina, too, if and when she decided to come down.

Henry came through the door first, happy to see Emma. “Hi! You’re still here!”

“Yeah, I didn’t want to leave your mom alone. I don’t know if she knew you went for the ride.”

Henry grimaced and shook his head, “Eeek. So what happened?!”

Graham came in after Henry, looking about the house, “Hey Emma. I’m glad someone stayed. Thanks.” He headed to the kitchen, “Oh! You cleaned up completely! Did Regina ever come down? Have you spoken with her?”

“No, she’s been upstairs the whole time. I sent her a text to let her know I was here, but she never replied. I kept myself busy and cleaned up.”

“That was very kind of you. I am so sorry for what happened...we thought Cora was behaving and all...”

“What happened???” Henry said.

Graham explained, “Well, your grandmother started asking questions about who Emma was to your mother, because she doesn’t like that your mom is a lesbian, and then she turned it into something about Christmas decorations, and how your mom hated them because she told your papi to not decorate anymore...and, your mom asked her to stop talking, but she didn’t, and, I dunno what Cora was on about...but it upset your mom enough to leave.”

“Mom would never tell Papi that,” Henry said with a frown.

Graham shrugged his shoulders. “I dunno. Whatever Cora had to say really hurt Regina. That spiteful B knew she was taking a good stab at her bringing up her dad. That was just low.” Graham clenched his jaw.

Emma asked, “So, whatever Cora said, you don’t have any idea? Because it seemed like Zelena didn’t either. She tried to ask Regina and she kinda yelled at her to go.”

Graham sighed. “No. Whatever it is, Cora knows about it and that didn’t go over well with Regina.”

Henry stayed silent, still uncertain of how to comprehend what he was hearing. His mother told him that she didn’t hate Christmas, but now his grandmother was confirming that she did?

Emma sighed, “I suppose I should go. She probably isn’t coming down, and I want to respect her space. I’ll send her another text.”

“You’re probably right. Henry, thanks for coming with me. Sorry for the unpleasantness. You’re a supportive kid. This is terrible adult stuff and you shouldn’t have to be in it.”

“You know, this is the first year I could see how Grandmother is with Mom and Auntie Zelena. She is great with us, but, man, she is biased! I don’t even think she is sorry.”

“Ummm, there is a good possibility that she isn’t.” Graham headed for the door.

Emma texted Regina while Henry and Graham were talking:

_Hey, I get if you don’t wanna come down. Henry is home, I’m going to leave. Call or text me whenever you like_.

“I’m gonna clean up the tea then leave,” Emma said.

Graham turned to Emma. “You’re a spectacular person. I hope you don’t disappear after all of this.” Henry opened the door for him, but before he walked out, he popped his head back in again to say, “Oh, and your cake was...alright.” He stuck his tongue out at her and dashed out the door.

Emma smiled and chuckled, taking her tea cup to the kitchen, dumped out the hot water from the kettle and put the cup she left out for Regina away. She hugged Henry at the door, “If you need anything, let me know.”

“Emma?”

Looking over Henry’s shoulder, she saw Regina standing at the edge of the nearly dark living room—the light from the Christmas tree reflecting off despondent eyes that clearly had been crying. She held herself as if she was cold, and looked so small.

Henry closed and locked the door. “Mom, do you want anything? Tea? Water?”

She looked at him and wiped her nose, “A glass of water and tissues would be nice...Emma. Stay. I feel wretched that you were my guest and I acted so childish. I fucked up the whole night.”

“Regina, you didn’t fuck up the night. Let’s sit. Where do you want to sit?”

Regina walked past the couch to a basket under the window filled with mostly pillows. She grabbed a throw from a basket. “Do you want a blanket?”

“A pillow will be nice,” Emma walked to the basket, and stopped Regina by the elbow. “Go sit, make yourself comfy. I got this.”

Regina slowly walked to the sofa and by the time Emma sat opposite her, she was a small ball wrapped tightly in a blanket, gazing at the lit Christmas tree, and looking lost in thought. Emma sat with one leg up and hugged the pillow. Henry returned with a box of tissues and a glass of water. Regina came to and motioned for him to put it down on the table. He said that he was going to bed and tenderly kissed his mom on the head.

Emma waited patiently for Regina to talk and decided if she didn’t want to talk, she would just sit there with her.

“I feel as if I should apologize to you. This was not the way my holiday was to go, and I let my mother get to me.”

“Regina, I don’t need an apology.”

“Yes you do, you were a guest in my house, and my behavior was completely improper.”

“I’m sorry, I can’t hold back, but your mother was the completely improper…” Emma thought better of calling Cora a nasty word “....one. I know! You warned me, but…wow.”

That made Regina laugh slowly, then groan. “Oh my god that woman!!! I just can’t help but think if I only had better control of the situation…”

“I’m not sure you could have. She was determined to go after you, and she was going to make it happen.”

“We shouldn’t even be here like this. I mean, your first time with my family...why didn’t you just run!”

“How could I leave you in your time of need?”

Regina eyed her curiously, tears welling up at hearing that Emma wanted to be there for her.

Before she started to cry again, she suddenly remembered, “Oh shit. I gotta put everything away.”

“Don’t worry, I did it. Sorry, but it required me to poke around your kitchen, but things were easy to find. Dishes done too, trash out.”

Regina pulled a hand out from under the covers and placed it on the side of her face, her pinky settling on the corner of her mouth. She pondered as she stared at Emma in bewilderment. “You’re amazing.”

Emma smiled, holding her pillow a little tighter. As she looked back at Regina, in her mind, she thought to herself: _I’d do anything for you_.

“I didn’t know that she knew,” Regina said softly. Her hand going back into the blanket, pulling it about her tighter.

“Knew what?”

“About the fight Daddy and I had about the decorations,” Regina’s eyes welled up with tears, but she was determined to speak. “Remember I told you that I was working with Mal to ban Christmas decorating like the Arendelles’?”

Emma nodded.

“The reason...I mean, I shouldn’t have...I was so fucking stupid! UGH!” Regina cried out. She sobbed for a few seconds into the blanket, trying to suck back tears. “I never fought with my Daddy. We were thick as thieves. He indulged me, and he was my everything. So why the fuck did I ever get taken with Mal? It’s not her fault, this is mine alone. I let her get between me and my father. It was seemingly so insignificant, but I did it to please her. I have hated myself for it ever since.”

Emma waited patiently. She could tell that she was struggling to spit this out, just like that day on the stairs. Emma had stopped her from making her confession then, but right now, Regina needed confession.

“When Mal wanted to stop historical homes from being overly decorated, I thought I understood her view. But she kept adding this and that, eventually wanted ALL decorations to cease. Maybe a trim of lights around the house was all she would tolerate, but it had to fit specifications,” Regina rolled her eyes. “The Arendelles were over the top. Before Mal, I thought nothing of it. My daddy would come decorate my house just as he did when Zelena and I were little. He was friends with the Arendelles. But when Mal changed up her plans, I realized that I had to tell my daddy that he couldn’t put anything up. Decorating was our tradition. Mother despised it, but he insisted…” Regina paused, holding back tears, reaching for her water cup before she continued. “I tried to reason with Mal, but she said that we were already too far into the campaign to back off. It was for the beautification of my house, resale value, blah blah blah. I let her shame me for still being a ‘daddy’s girl.’ So, I convinced myself that it was no big deal, Daddy would understand, he always understood me…” Regina took a pause, her chest rising up and down noticeably, as she tried to remain calm. “So I told him. I gave him the same spiel that Mal gave me. When he asked me if I felt that he had overdone Christmas all these years, I lied and said yes, because what grown ass woman lets her dad take over her house like this? He was so hurt. He asked me how I could do this to Henry? How could I take away something that meant so much to me as a child growing up? It was our little family tradition and I was going to kill it. But I stayed stubborn. I accused him of not understanding me. He told me he understood one thing clearly: that I was letting Mal get in between the thing that really matters the most. When you give someone like that an inch, they will walk all over you. That was the last conversation I ever had with him. He had a stroke and few days later and slipped into a coma and never woke up.”

Regina put her head down and sobbed. Emma let her. She couldn’t help but be empathetic and cry with her.

When Regina regained her composure somewhat, she continued, “I thought I was the only one who knew about that last conversation. And tonight, Mother revealed that she knew. He must have been upset enough for Mother to notice and drag it out of him. I have been carrying that shame with me, telling no one. Graham and Zelena figured I gave up decorating because it simply reminded me of Daddy and I grew to hate it, and in part it was true. But the weight of that last ever conversation with him haunted me and I have beat myself up nearly every day since. The Arendelles’ was a cruel reminder of what I lost by my own hand, and I loathed their celebration...I am the Grinch!” Regina gasped and closed her eyes, trying to find humor in her joke, but the resemblance to reality struck her hard.

“You know the Grinch was changed by love?”

“My Daddy and I never made amends.”

“Did you really have to? Do you think he stopped loving you in that moment? Yes, he was very hurt, because he loved you so much, but this is the way of parents and children. I hate to break it to you, but Henry might hurt you greatly one day. But the point is your father didn’t stop loving you, and I am sure that had he lived, you would have worked it all out. You have to believe that is true, Regina, I am certain of it. The love you have for your son is no different. You know what I am saying is true. You cannot live in this regret.”

Regina remained reflective over Emma’s words. She was a parent. She knew that no matter how much Henry would hurt her, god forbid, she would still love him more today than yesterday. She cried all over again. This time tears of relief.

“I am going to have to explain this to the family. I can’t hide again.”


	19. Chapter 19

“You did what?!” Zelena cried out.

Regina stayed silent, head bowed and full of shame. Tears spilled from her eyes.

“Jesus, Regina, how could you break tradition, Daddy’s heart, for that worthless cow?!”

Graham tried to placate the sister. “Z, I know it’s alarming, but it’s in the past. Don’t you think Regina has beat herself up enough about it?”

“But she knew it would make Daddy sad and she did it anyway...ugh! That fucking bitch couldn’t even be there for Regina after Daddy died!!! So you did it for what?!”

“Yes I KNOW!!! I am awful. This is why I kept it to myself.”

“I’m so irritated at you right now…” Zelena said through gritted teeth.

Henry sat, taking in the complexity of the situation. “So you did this for Mal?”

“Your Mother is an idiot.”

“Watch it Zelena. I know this is shocking, but we all know it was a grave mistake,” Graham said.

“Yes, Henry, I am. When you are with someone, sometimes your emotions can make you do idiotic things…” Regina said.

Zelena scoffed loudly.

Henry frowned, unable to comprehend. “I hope I never...”

Regina smiled at him, “Me too. The consequences are too great to bare, especially if you cannot say ‘I’m sorry.’”

Zelena got up. “I’m going. I need time to process.”

Regina didn’t protest. When she left, she turned to Graham, “What’s your take?”

“It explains why you shut me down whenever I tried to tell you that decorating would be honoring him.”

Regina teared up. “So you’re not irritated with me?”

“I think you have done a fine job beating yourself up. Your mother is a terrible person, but she freed you by revealing your secret. I think it's time to heal.”

Just then, Emma texts:

_You two free to work on Operation Christmas_?

Regina laughed and wiped tears from her eyes. She showed Graham and Henry the text. Graham smiled. “Exactly.”

“It’s the first time she has ever included me in this. You want to come too? I’m sure she won’t mind the extra help.”

Graham agreed to go over, and Emma was glad to see him. The extra help was a good thing: the enormity of the task at hand was beyond any of their scope. Regina noted that this was nothing like helping her daddy, due to sheer volume. Henry directed them as to where things went based on what he remembered. Turned out Regina remembered quite a bit too. By dusk they had put out a lot, but not everything. Emma thought that maybe not every piece of decoration needed to be displayed, just for the sake of sanity. They all headed to Regina’s for Thanksgiving leftovers.

“I had no idea that putting up lights would be such a workout!” Emma said.

“Seriously. This is a labor of love! I nearly stapled my fingers several times trimming the house lights,” Graham laughed.

“I never realized how fun this is! Mom, can we do our house next? I can totally do it myself, nothing crazy, just maybe from what I remember Papi doing?” Henry asked.

Regina had a good day with everyone, and yes the lights were a labor of love, and she did kind of like it. There were moments when it brought back memories of helping her daddy decorate, or watching him do it when she and Zelena were kids. It was a labor of love for him. Sadness wanted to overcome her, but there was so much positive, like the fact that she was doing this with her son and Graham. And this was happening because of Emma; she wouldn’t be doing any of this right now if it weren’t for her. Operation Christmas was bringing her comfort and joy.

However, Henry’s question was too much. “Henry, I don’t know if I am ready.”

“But you were doing so great earlier,” Henry said sadly.

Graham said, “Henry, don’t push. Yes, Mom was a part of Operation Christmas, but this is still a sensitive subject for her.”

Emma said nothing and looked affectionately at Regina, hoping that she wouldn’t get upset at Henry’s question. Regina caught her eye and smiled at her with a little hint of sadness, but then she told her, “I’m ok, don’t worry.”

Emma smiled back at her and nodded. “What do you need me to help you with in the kitchen?”

—————

  
Sunday morning Regina tried to reach out to Zelena again, suggesting they go to brunch; Zelena agreed. She let Emma know that her sister accepted her invitation to brunch, so she could not help them on their last leg of decorating. Emma was aware of Regina’s hope to speak with her sister, and was glad it was going to happen. She already had her all day Saturday anyway.

They met in Toluca Lake, closer to where Zelena lived. Regina was hoping Zelena would be more willing to meet if she treated her at one of her favorite restaurants.

Regina arrived early and requested a seat in the patio by the fountain. The sun was perfectly warm, somewhat blocked by the overgrown vines. Regina calmed herself with her surroundings as she waited. After a while, she became concerned that perhaps her lateness was a sign she wasn’t going to show. Just as she was going to text her, Zelena showed up and sat across from her.

“Did you order my benny for me?”

“No, but the mimosas are coming.”

“Endless?”

“If you wish.” Regina wasted no time. “I am sorry.”

“I think I am over the initial shock.”

“And, where are you now?”

“Mildly disappointed.”

Regina looked down and nodded. “I’m still disappointed in me too.”

Zelena sighed. “Look, I’ll get over it. It happened in the past, I am just learning about it, so it will take me time to process. Now, if you had still been with Mal after the way she disappeared on you while Daddy was sick, and then not coming to the funeral, then maybe things would be different. But, you realized your mistake and broke up with her, thank god.”

“She was not a good person…”

“She was an asshole. A bit like Mother.”

Regina snapped up, wanting to smack Zelena, but held back. “That’s...ew, no, she...oh crap! Wow…” Just then the mimosas arrived and Regina instantly downed half.

Zelena cackled mercilessly. “Yeah, she straight up is. But that’s ok, you have already improved. Now you got one nice like our daddy.”

“Emma and I are…”

“No, no, no,” Zelena waggled her finger at Regina. “Stop being in denial. She really likes you, and if she can stick by you after she met Mother, then you better keep her! Now, after this, we will go back to my house and pick the prettiest dress for that gala. And if we can’t find a fit, I’m taking you to get one. This is Operation Swan.”

Regina took a deep sigh. “I think we will need those endless mimosas.”

—————

“So do you think it’s too much to hope that my mom will let me decorate?” Henry asked Emma as they carried one of five golden rings to the front of the house.

“Too soon to tell.”

“It’s gonna be December this week.”

“True. It would be nice. I think she should.” They gently put down the ring.

“Will you help me convince her?” Henry asked.

“What makes you think that I can convince her? Why not your dad?”

“I’m working with him too! Also, I was hoping to borrow your spares, since you’re not putting up everything.” Henry gave her a dashing smile that was not unlike his mother’s. Emma went soft.

Emma scratched the back of her head. “I guess I can try to bring up the conversation. Give me some time to think.”

“Yessss!” Henry said as he dashed back to the garage. “Ring number two.”

Emma muttered under her breath, “Bring on the ring of fire.”


	20. Chapter 20

Regina spent the whole day out with Zelena. After brunch, they went to Zelena’s house as planned. Zelena had dresses pulled out and on display for Regina to look through. Regina instantly picked a few she liked, but in truth, Zelena had already made up her mind while at the restaurant; she had a vision of a dress that she wanted her sister in, and she intended on finding it; and they did.

It was late evening by the time Regina drove down her street. She saw a Las Vegas-style glow coming from Emma’s house that signaled Operation Christmas had been completed. When she drove by, she had to laugh at its absurdity; something this ridiculous was capable of bringing so much joy or loathing.

When she parked, she paused for a moment to stand on her lawn with her garment bag draped in her arms, looking at the lights. Looking at the lights was now a different experience than it had been in the recent years: the icicles trimming the side of the house made her think about when Graham shouted and dropped the staple gun from the top of the ladder because he thought he got his thumb; or when she saw the two-dimensional Lord Leaping, she knew that a new post needed to be added because it kept falling over and it aggravated Henry; or each time Emma lifted a heavy decoration, her arm muscles would flex (only in Southern California can one still wear tank tops in the winter). It was amazing how quickly this display became something else to her because she participated.

Inside, Henry was in his room doing homework. “Hi there. Emma's lights are on. Did you two finish?”

“Hi, Mom. Yeah we did. Man, I’m exhausted. So much fun though! Do you like it?”

Regina smiled slowly. “Yeah, I do.”

"You're not just saying that?" Henry asked.

Regina smiled at him, and with all sincerity told him, "I honestly like it."

Henry beamed at her. “What you got there?”

“Your aunt insisted on buying me a new dress.”

“Cool, can I see it?”

“Later. Finish your homework. You have to get to bed soon. We both do. Shopping is exhausting,” Regina yawned as she went to her bedroom.

She sat on her bed and texted Emma:

_I came home at the right hour. Your house lights up the whole block!_

_Yeah? Santa can’t miss me this year!_

_No he won’t. It looks nice. Sorry I couldn’t help you two finish. Shopping all day._

_It’s ok. You got your dress?_

_Yes._

_Can I see?_

_No._

_Why?_

_Surprise._

_Why?_

_Because._

_I don’t like to be in suspense._

Regina raised her eyebrows and put her phone down. She changed for bed, washed up, got into bed, then came back to her phone.

_You over it?_

_HA! HA! For now._

_Do you know what you are wearing?_

_No._

_I’ll show you mine when you have yours._

_Touché. I hope I have a moment to shop this week._

_You should ask Zelena. She loves to shop._

_Oh, no, I shouldn’t bother her..._

_No, seriously, I think that is a good idea. You want me to ask her?_

_Let me think about it._

They talked for a bit more.

Regina fell asleep reflecting on the unexpected weekend she had.

—————

Tuesday, Emma to Regina:

_Help._

_What can I do for you?_

_I’m still swamped with work. I don’t see an end in sight._

_Should I text Zelena._

_Please?_

Zelena without hesitation agreed to help Emma. At least it was Tuesday; Zelena felt like she would have plenty of time. Regina sent her Emma’s contact information and she left them to their own devices.

Henry saw his mom at the kitchen table on the phone, smiling. “Talking to Emma?”

“Maybe.”

“What about?” Henry asked from the kitchen, pouring himself almond milk and getting the last little bag of Emma’s cookies from Thanksgiving. He sat at the table.

“Her dress for Saturday. Zelena is going to help her find one.”

“So last minute? I thought she was an adult.”

Regina snorted. “Glad to see you still see her as an adult, as much time as you spend with her.”

“She can be juvenile. She gets my jokes. Hey, mom...”

Regina knew the asking tone and she gave him the “what do you want” face in return.

“Have you thought about decorating our house?”

Regina’s brow furrowed a bit as she looked away from Henry to her phone. Her heart started to race, her anxieties growing. “I don’t know.”

“You wouldn’t have to do anything. Emma has spares we can borrow, she won’t mind!”

Regina gruffed, “Did you already ask her?”

“Yes.”

“Let me think.”

“That’s what you said a few days ago.”

“And I am still thinking!”

“It’s already going to be December,” Henry whined.

Regina was not in the mood to argue this. “I am aware of the calendar.” She put her phone down and moved to the kitchen to empty the dishwasher.

Henry knew the conversation had ended. Maybe decorating the house wouldn’t happen on his timeframe, but he hoped for some time this December.

—————

Henry asked his mother again the next day. Regina, because it was her nature, dug her heels in and told him “I’ll think about it.” She did really want to say yes, but a part of her was still punishing herself.

Henry with his own money bought a new lawn decoration for the house. He was going to drag it home, but thought better and called a Swift. He took the decoration to Emma’s and waited for her on her back porch, but she didn’t show up at her usual time; he waited a little longer, but his Mom would be home soon. He texted her:

_Hey, favor. I bought a decoration for our lawn. Mom doesn’t know. I hope she says yes. It’s at your back door. Can you hide it for me?_

Emma groaned. Henry had determination. She ran through scenarios of what could happen if Regina found out. It was an innocuous “toy.” She was just a storage facility, nothing more, she told herself.

_Yeah. Bold move. But if this goes down, I know nothing, and I’m keeping it >:P_

_Deal._

Zelena then text Emma:

_I found it!_

She sends a photo of the dress. Emma loves it:

_Wow, Zelena, I didn’t realize I could trust someone to shop for me and get it right! Thank you!_

_It’s only Thursday, I could look some more if you really don’t like it, haha. No, but seriously…_

_No really, I do._

_I’ll leave the dress at my sisters today. Pleasure working with you, _Sis_._

Emma chuckled at Zelena’s sign-off.

—————

Emma opened up the garment bag the dress was in and took a peek at it.

“It’s even prettier in person.”

Regina stood behind Emma, looking over her shoulder and hummed into her ear. Emma tried to control the goosebumps. “Can you bring your dress down now so I can see it?”

“Ummm, no.”

Emma turned around to face her, standing close enough to kiss. “No fair, why?” 

After a stunned moment, Regina took a step back, clasping her hands behind her back and shrugged. “Because you want to see it so badly.”

“You’re a brat.”

“Miss Swan, language!” Regina playfully warned.

Emma started to come even closer to Regina. "Miss Swan" and her teasing was putting her in a mood.

Henry walked in, “Hey Emma!”

Emma quickly stepped back, appearing guilty. Regina felt a sense of loss; now she would never know what Emma had intended to do.

“Hey! Henry! How are you?”

Henry looked at her funny, “Okay. Here to get your dress? My aunt really hooked you up, shoes and all.”

Emma turned around and noticed a shoe box sitting near the dress on the floor. “Shoes too?”

“She didn’t mentioned that?” Regina asked.

“No,” Emma opened the box. “Well, I’ll be. She should make this her job.”

Henry laughed, “No kidding. The dress she got mom is amazing.”

“How come he’s seen it?!” Emma whined.

Regina tipped her head to the side and gave Emma a look, “Seriously?”

Emma picked up the shoes and dress a little dramatically. “Well, you will just have to wait to see the shoes on Saturday.” 

Regina laughed at her silliness. Emma looked at her and snorted. She really wanted to see the dress. She wondered if it would out the images she had of her in that Evil Queen dress, or even her business attire for that matter. Emma turned to Regina directly, “I’m really looking forward to seeing you in that dress.”

Regina gave her a side smile and looks her up and down before opening the door for Emma. “I am looking forward to seeing that dress on you too. Goodnight, Miss Swan.”


	21. Chapter 21

“MOM! They’re here!”

Graham and Zelena arrived Saturday eve just as Regina was ready. They witnessed her glide into the living room, owning the dress Zelena found like it was made just for her; a silver, winter-blue chiffon 1920’s inspired ball gown, with a rounded collar showing just a bit of her collar bone. The whole dress is sequined in an elongated vertical zig-zag, reminiscent of Gothic church peaks.

“What are you doing here?” Regina asked.

“Surprise!” said Zelena. “Couldn’t see the two of you off without getting pictures, now could we?”

Graham smiled, waving two boxes in his hand. “Got you matching corsages!”

“Graham, it's not prom.”

He replied, “Oh but it's so much like it. Humor us. I’m sure Emma will be a sport.”

Just then, the doorbell rang. Henry answered and Emma walked in dramatically, with her white dress flowing behind her, looking angelic. Regina’s breath hitched.

“Hi...everyone?” Emma looks confused as everyone stares at her speechless. She became bashful.

“I knew the dress would be perfect! Look at her silhouette, and her arms!” Zelena turned around and waggled her eyebrows as Regina. “And good, the shoes worked out perfect,” Zelena continued to comment, approaching her closer.

Graham followed Zelena. “Z, you nailed this! That brush train to show off those strappy black heels, oh, and they wrap around the ankle. What legs! A sweeping V-neck, nice choice. I love how it gathers there," Graham held up his hand in a gripping gesture just below her cleavage, "It's like a Greek Goddess dress, because that is exactly what you look like. Hair swept up casually in a ponytail, but just exactly right!”

Emma, Henry, and Regina all shared a similar shade of red listening to Graham and Zelena talk about Emma like she wasn't there.

Regina broke them apart, pushing past them. She displayed herself before Emma. “Well, here’s the dress.” She turned around.

Emma’s shyness faded when she laid her eyes on Regina. The dress was beyond anything she imagined. “I have no words to describe how perfect you are.”

Regina looked up at Emma, and Emma swore she saw stars in her smiling eyes.

Regina replied, “Thank you. You look like royalty.”

Emma gave Regina a smile that was so innocent and wide that her eyes nearly disappear, yet sparkled.

“Stop making eyes at each other and give me a photo. Regina, stand next to her!” Zelena barked.

“Wait, corsages!” Graham proceeded to put them on their wrist.

Emma laughed. “Graham! This isn’t prom!” 

Regina tilted her head at Graham with wide eyes.

“I take it back...maybe it is a little like prom.” Emma pointed outside.

Just then, they all watch a black limousine pull up to the front of the house. They all huddled around the door and looked outside. Henry belted out a “HA!”

Emma explained, “I’ve never ridden in a limo, and it's a big fancy event, so I figured why not ride in LA-fashion? Shall we go?” Regina gladly followed Emma out, but Graham stoped them and made them pose for one more picture with his corsages, after shooing them off the porch.

“Think this is the closest we will ever get to their wedding?” Graham asked.

“Operation Swan is NOT over,” Zelena reassured him.

The limo driver opened the door for them. Regina was seated inside when she heard Zelena yell, “Turn around!” Regina popped her head out as Emma turned around. Zelena took one more photo from the doorway. Regina groaned and pulled Emma in.

“She’s making such a spectacle in front of the neighbors. She’s too much!” Regina shook her head.

“I think that was a nice surprise," Emma said. Regina rolled her eyes. "I can’t talk bad about her—I really like the dress she got me!”

Regina took this opportunity to take a long look at Emma, and notice details, like how the neckline on her dress came down past her cleavage, teasingly; she also noticed how well she filled out that dress. Emma watched Regina's gaze and realized she had never seen this look on her–eyes that were filled with desire. She liked it. Regina finally spoke up, “It suits you well, Miss Swan.”

Emma lifted her head high, giving Regina a side smile, “Thank you. She did well picking your dress too. And I love your hair. The finger waves in your hair frame your lovely features.”

Regina’s eyes drink in Emma. “It’s nice to be flattered by you.”

They sat in silence for a moment, both aware of a certain tension created by them that they don’t know what to do with. They know they like each other, but they agreed to work on being friends first; but in this moment, it seemed like they were over that.

Regina broke the tension, “I have never been in a limo.”

“Really? And you’ve lived in L.A. for how long?”

“Whatever you have been fed about L.A. is media driven.”

“I know, I tease. But you could have? Prom?” Emma held up her wrist with the corsage. “Graham is funny. But seriously, we don’t have to wear these, right?””

Regina let out a little laugh and took Emma's and her's off. “No, it was just for the pictures. They are nice, though.” Upon closer inspection, Regina noticed that both corsages contained mistletoe. _I’m sure that was intentional. Very funny, Graham_.

Emma looked around the inside of the limo. “How do I know if this is a fancy limo or not?”

“It’s missing the neon lighting and velvet seats. But it has a wet bar.”

“I thought you said you’ve never been inside a limo?”

“I haven’t. It’s what I’ve seen from TV.”

“What kind of TV?”

“Well, in political shows, they usually get in a limo that looks like this one. But in wedding or dating reality shows, they are more flashy.”

“I’m sorry, did you say ‘reality show,’ as in, you watch those?”

“Sometimes…” Regina hesitated. “I have insomnia.”

“Uh-huh, sure.”

Regina changed the subject. “We have a sunroof!”

“Wanna open it up and stand out of it?”

“Hair.”

“Oh, yeah. But can we just open it?”

“Maybe later. I bet looking at the tall buildings in Downtown look amazing at night.”

“Ever been to the Biltmore Hotel then?”

“A few times. Never stayed there–just a business party, and brunch once.”

“It will be my first time there. It’s super fancy.”

“It’s all the art.”

“Yeah, a blend of Italian and French Renaissance revival. They used to hold the Academy Awards there. And a famous guru died in the hotel.”

“Sounds like you researched it.”

“I booked the venue, and then I started reading it’s history. But, the info about the guru a co-worker told me. She actually grew up in his church, or temple, or religion. It’s an L.A. based organization...I forgot the name, but they apparently have beautiful garden grounds you can visit. And the guru didn’t die; she said he intentionally left his body.”

“Mahasamadhi.”

“Yes, that word...how did you know?”

“I’ve dabbled in religions here and there. Very L.A. of me,” she smiles at Emma.

“Fascinating.”

“We are arriving in Downtown, let's pull the sunroof back.”

Through the sunroof, they looked up at the twinkling lights from buildings where office lights had been left on. That in itself would be mesmerizing, but because of the holidays, some windows had decorated lights in them, making them even more dazzling. Even some lamp posts had been given lights, and certain big buildings changed their roof lighting to green and red. Although the sunroof was open, the inside of the limo did not get cold. The night was a tolerable chill, that one who lived in Los Angeles learned to grin and bear it. The two of them looked through the sunroof, child-like, with their heads close together, not saying anything; they quietly watched the lights go by.

They were so enthralled by the lights that when the limo came to a stop, Emma was not ready for it, and nearly tumbled forward. Regina caught her by her upper arm and waist, pulling her tightly into herself.

“Are you ok?”

Emma was embarrassed, but pleased to find herself in Regina’s arms. “Thanks.”

Regina did not reply, but held onto her, gazing into her beautiful green eyes.

That moment was disrupted when the door was opened by the hotel valet. His eyebrows lifted in surprise, looking at the two women in what looked to him like a compromised position. He stepped to the side and cleared his throat. Regina became embarrassed herself and let Emma go. The valet put out his hand to help Emma out, and he did the same for Regina. 

The front entrance of the hotel looked like they had traveled to some mansion in Europe. The columns and arches were ornate and artistic, and beautifully lit. The individuals walking in were dressed just as they were, in their finest. Regina whispered, “Is everyone here for your event?”

“Yes. We made sure to be the only venue happening tonight. We have the main room, the Crystal Ballroom.”

“Where the Oscars were held.”

“See, you do know something about the hotel!”

Emma took a gamble and gave Regina her arm. “Shall we?”

Regina slipped her arm into Emma’s, elated to finally touch the arms that she has been staring at for weeks. She would have to thank Zelena for picking a sleveless dress. Emma’s insides leapt for joy as they walked in.

  
They slowly walked through the lobby, absorbing the architecture and artwork assaulting their senses. A large Christmas tree dominated the lobby, luxuriously decorated. The main hall to the ballroom was similarly decorated, containing smaller, individually decorated Christmas trees at every other column. All of this was on top of the architectural details that made the hotel stunning on its own.

At the entrance to the Crystal Ballroom, Emma gave her name to the registration helpers, and they gave them each a name tag. “You don’t have to wear it. It’s a formality that someone couldn’t let go. Who’s really going to put a name tag on their expensive cloths?” Each of them tucked it into their clutch purses. Regina resumed hanging off of Emma’s arm on their way to their table.

Emma told Regina, “I made sure that we sat with familiars.”

Regina wondered what she meant, but soon realized that she was referring to the friends she met at her backyard party, because in the distance she saw two familiar redheads seated.

“Emma!” Merida, Ariel, and Tiana yelled, standing up and fawning over how stunning Emma looked. Regina let Emma go.

When they settled, Emma turned away from them, “You remember Regina?”

Everyone but Merida was surprised to see her. Their praises then turned to Regina and they apologized for not recognizing her; her hair and smokey-eye make up concealed her identity to them. Merida knew Emma would be bringing Regina, even though Emma refused to name who she was brining because she wanted it to be a surprise.

“Some surprise,” Merida told Emma quietly.

Emma gave her a wicked grin. “I know. I just didn’t want to jinx anything.”

“I get it, lucky you. You are just in time; cocktail hour is over.”

“Good, I really hate the shmoozing.”

“Cersei is gonna needle you for it.”

“Worth it.”

They all took their seats. Regina overheard Emma's conversation, “Emma, if you needed to be at cocktail hour, you should have let me know. I could have come on my own...or with you. I wouldn’t have minded either way.”

“I know, but I do really hate mingling like that. My boss runs around giving acknowledgements, and I don’t need that, really. Especially to donors who don’t even know the daily operations or who I am.”

“That is sweet that she is proud of you, though.”

“It is, and her appreciation is all I need.”

“There is an extra seat. Who else will be sitting with us?”

“August. He was suppose to come to my party, but something came up. You’ll like him. He’s also part of my team.”

Servers came around offering to fill their water or wine glasses. Soon after, another server came to take their food order.

August arrived just after, apologizing for being late. He immediately spied Regina and introduced himself to her before Emma could. She told him that she was Emma’s date; Emma did not argue, or flinch at the identification, and he flashed a smile at her that was warm and charming. He then had the two of them stand up so he could look at them. “You two are so perfect together. Whether here, or a prom, you steal the show!” He made them both blush.

When they sat back down, Regina leaned over to Emma, “He’s family, right?”

“Yes.”

“And he brought no date. Single?”

“Yes.”

“Graham?”

Emma’s eyes lit up. “YES! We will make that happen.”

Emma's eyes stayed lit up as she felt someone rest a hand on her shoulder. She turned and saw her boss, “Cersei" smiling down at her. Emma stood up to give her a hug. Her boss complimented her on her evening look, and then started to needle her about not being at cocktails. Emma was honest with her about not liking that part, but she promised to stay for the whole event. Her boss was still insisting on introducing her to people she missed at cocktails, and went on to name the people whom Emma would meet later. Emma dutifully agreed. When Emma was able to get a word in, she was about to introduce her to Regina, but the lights dimmed signaling that the ceremonies were about to begin and "Cersei" rushed off to her seat.

“Just in case you didn’t know, the first hour and a half are speakers. And just when you think we are in the clear at the end with the keynote speaker, there will be a comedian, roasting someone who is retiring. But take heart–they will be feeding us all the way through, and the food will make it worth it,” Emma explained to Regina.

Regina placed a hand on Emma’s knee. “You worked very hard to make this happen. I will appreciate every part of it.”

Emma put her hand on top of Regina’s and squeezed it. “Thank you...oh, but after, there is a live jazz band. Merida booked them because several of the people in the office like to swing dance, and they play that kind of music. I’m not sure if you do that type of dancing, but I’d be willing to try if you wanted.”

“Why not?” Regina replied with a smile. Dancing with Emma would be the cherry on top to this entire night.

Regina found the speakers interesting. It educated her on many things Emma and Graham were talking about. But the Roast made her cringe, and she didn’t even know the person. It was the first time she ever saw one and she decided she never wanted to again. As Emma promised, their meal was worth it–pear salad, endless brioche rolls, crab cake appetizers, and surf and turf. However, the dessert fell flat. Emma had spoiled her. She told Emma as such, and she gleefully laughed because she was flattered.

After the emcee thanked everyone, the band was introduced and they begin to play. Merida offered to teach Regina some swing steps, and Tiana did the same for Emma. The band started off their set with standards that anyone could dance to, a mix of pop and Christmas music.

After the crash course in swing, Emma presented her hand to Regina. “Wanna regular dance now?”

Regina gladly took her hand and they walked onto the dance floor.

_The best things happen while you’re dancing—  
Things that you would not do at home, come naturally on the floor..._

Emma lead Regina in a simple waltz, and she took Regina with confidence, slipping her hand around her upper back and taking her hand in hers. Once Regina heard the lyrics, and gained more confidence that she could follow Emma’s lead, she looked at Emma.

_For dancing, soon becomes romancing,  
When you hold a girl in your arms that you’ve never held before..._

Regina felt as if the song was talking directly to them. She wondered if the same thing crossed Emma's mind.

At the end of the song, they reluctantly detached and clapped for the band.

“I wasn’t expecting a waltz. I’m sorry I was so terrible, but I don’t know how to actually ballroom dance.” Regina said.

“No, you followed great! I didn’t mean to spring that on you.”

“It was a pleasant surprise. I want to dance with you like that again.” 

Another song of a similar tempo started to play, and Emma took Regina in her arms, holding Regina a little closer and tighter this time.

The continue to dance to more songs than just the waltz. By mid-set band starts to play swing music. They tried what Merida and Tiana taught them, and they both couldn't keep up; the music was too fast paced, they both forgot key moves, and Regina’s gown was way too long to fast step. They eventually pulled each other off the dance floor, roariously laughing. Emma took Regina by the hand to their table, but Regina grabbed both her hands and pulled her, beckoning for her to follow. They leave ballroom.

Catching their breath, Emma asked, “Why did we come out here?”

“I wanted to catch my breath...and have some quiet time with you,” Regina shrugged. “You want to walk around?”

Emma’s face lit up at the proposal. “Sure.”

They walked back down the hall, finding art favorites they noticed when they were walking in. Just before they arrived back at the lobby, Emma suggested that they turn down a small corridor to what looked like a balcony. It turned out to be a grand staircase that had stairs leading down either left or right. Down below were chairs and tables, and in the center, another large Christmas tree.

Regina leaned over the banister. “Oh, this is where I had brunch once. What amazing trees. They remind me of the one time I went to London with Graham to visit his family for Christmas.”

Emma leaned over next to her. “You’ve only been to London once?”

“Yes, just before we started IVF treatments for Henry. Graham wanted to make the announcement to his family in person that we were going to try and have a kid. His Nan did not quite get what we were doing, and was upset we weren’t getting married first. It was Christmas, and I was so excited to see snow. But apparently in London Christmas snow is a rare thing, and I only saw rain.”

“That’s disappointing! So wait, you’ve never seen snow fall or been in snow?”

“I’ve been in snow in the mountains, but never been IN snow fall.”

“I think you would love it. I love it. There’s something magical about it. In Maine, it snows at Christmas most of the time," Emma paused, looking thoughtful. "I love it here, but I'm missing the seasons. If it weren’t for the Christmas decorations everywhere, I wouldn't know it's Christmas, or feel like Christmas.”

“I'm sorry. Hey, at least you have your house to remind yourself," Regina chuckled.

"I do. Thank you for helping," Emma reached over and linked Regina's pinky in hers.

Although they had been dancing close together most of the night, this touch felt different because they were alone. Regina collected her thoughts. "Speaking of, what are you doing for Christmas?”

“My parents are coming! It was suppose to be the trade off that I go for Thanksgiving and they come for Christmas.”

A slow smile crept across Regina’s face as she looked out at the Christmas tree. “I’ll get to meet your parents.” 

Emma smiled at her statement. “At this point, I have a feeling my mother would not have it any other way.”

“Why so eager? What do you tell her about me?”

“Not much.” Emma softly chuckled. “She knew I liked you before I knew.”

Regina laughed. “Zelena and Graham knew I would like you before I even talked to you. They had a ‘feeling.’”

Emma pulled away from the railing, letting go of Regina's pinky. Regina felt a sudden sense of loss, but then Emma offered her hand. “Shall we go back?”

They walked hand in hand back to the ballroom, which had diminished in people significantly. The band just ended a slow song and started to play another.

_Here we are, alone at last—_  
_ I want you to love me, don’t go fast;_  
_ Take it slow, like the snow that’s falling—_  
_ Makes me feel like falling in love_...

This time, Regina lead Emma to the dance floor, wrapping her arms around her neck. Emma took her by the waist and they slowly swayed. Regina rested her head on Emma’s shoulder. It was the band's last song.

They leave the same way they came, via the lobby. The party at their table were part of last people to leave. They all stood outside waiting for the valet to get their cars. One by one they left, and Emma and Regina were the last to leave. They opened the sunroof, wordlessly staring at the lights above. When they got out of Downtown, they noticed that the full moon was high in the sky and brilliantly bright. The night was cooler, the air crisp, and the sky clear. They leaned back on the seat so they could look at the moon. Regina encouraged Emma to put her head on her shoulder. Regina, without hesitating, slipped her hand into Emma's, and Emma let her.

The ride home was peaceful and much too quick. They get dropped off in front of Regina's house. Emma’s house lights illuminate the neighborhood. 

“Looks like I haven’t set the timer right. It’s supposed to cut off at midnight.”

Regina stared fondly at the lights. “I’m glad it didn’t.”

When Emma looked at Regina, the lights from the house reflected in Regina's eyes, just like the Christmas tree lights, only this time there was no sadness or tears.

“So...does this mean you wanna decorate your house this year?” Emma asked hesitantly, because she did tell Henry that she would try. Regina’s face turned a little sad, and Emma deeply regretted asking her that question. “I’m sorry, not my business! I’m not pushing you or telling you to do it. But I’ve something to show you that might explain.”

She lead Regina to her back door, opened it and turned on the light. In the washroom she was storing Henry’s decoration. “Henry has been asking about it a lot, hasn’t he? He bought this the other day and asked me to hide it because he is really hoping. I didn’t feel right hiding this from you.”

Regina teared up looking at the box of a blow-up Snoopy in a Santa hat. She finally understood how badly Henry wanted this, and she decided in that moment that she couldn't deny him anymore, not again, not like with Daddy.

“Come on, let’s decorate.” Regina said.

“Now?”

“Yes, now! Henry said you have left overs, let’s start with at least two, please?”

Emma took the garage keys hanging by the door. “Ok! Let’s do this!”

The garage was nearly empty, with the spares leaning against the wall. “Which ones?” Emma asked.

“Any, doesn’t matter.”

Emma choose the first one near her. “Rudolph it is!”

“You didn’t put out Rudolph?”

“Didn’t you notice, I already have two out there!”

They were about to lift it until Emma stopped and took off her shoes, and Regina did the same. They picked up Rudolph, laughing all the way down the driveway, trying to keep their volume down, and trying not to trip on their dresses. They carried it to the far side of Regina’s lawn, positioning it in the middle. Regina was satisfied with it staying there, so they went back to the garage for another.

Regain pointed to the far corner, “What about that one.”

“Ummm, that was one that kinda made me start being picky about what goes on the lawn.”

Regina cocked her head, trying to figure out what it was.

“Let me save you the time. Its a giant, lighted, baby Jesus.”

“Perfect. Let’s take it out.”

Emma snickered as they carry Jesus the same way as Rudolph. This one they placed on the lawn closer to Emma’s house, positioning it in the center as well.

Regina looked at the two decorations. “Let’s keep going.”

“I think you need candy canes!” Emma said as she raced as best as she could back to the garage, Regina trailing behind.

The candy canes were smaller and abundant. They were able to carry two in each hand. Regina nearly tripped on a dangling cord that tangled in her dress, but she made it to her lawn in one piece. The candy canes were randomly placed. They put up at least a dozen of them. Regina watched Emma place the last candy cane.

Regina stood next to Emma. “Well, how’s that? It’s a start; good as any I think.”

Emma started to laugh low, her laugh working up into tears. “Henry is gonna flip. He was so meticulous about what went where, and here you go just slapping anything down anywhere!”

Regina looked at Emma and felt drawn to her like never before–the light from her house made her skin glow, and the full moon beams created this halo effect on her wispy, golden strands of hair escaping from her ponytail. She stood there laughing like a wild, winter goddess. She was perfectly shining and beautiful.

Emma caught her breath, “We should cover your lawn in snow next.”

Regina turned around, grabbed Emma’s face and kissed her. Emma was not expecting, but she melted into Regina, and they kissed nice and slow.

**Author's Note:**

> Song credits
> 
> Kaye, Danny. “The Best Things Happen When You’re Dancing.” White Christmas, with Trudy Stevens, Irving Berlin Music Corp, 1954.
> 
> Roberts, Tina. “Snow (Like the Snow).” Vinyl, 7”, 45 RPM, Vincent Stan and Tina Leverett, Security Records, 1966.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [You Know Dasher, and Dancer...[Art]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20500457) by [KennedyMorgan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennedyMorgan/pseuds/KennedyMorgan)


End file.
